


The Book of Stiles

by asherly89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baseball, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Boarding School, Break Up, Catholic, First Time, M/M, Making Up, Priests, Seduction, hands jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 57,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherly89/pseuds/asherly89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this: <a href="http://dylanships.tumblr.com/post/63346031283/boobyfinstock-its-an-an-abomination-i">post</a></p><p>Stiles breaks one too many rules back in Beacon Hills, so his dad thinks shipping him off to a Catholic school is the best way to cure his random bits of disobedience. Stiles doesn’t mind too much. He meets this guy named Scott and they’re seriously friend soulmates, plus there’s this one teacher named Father Derek, and wow, Stiles hasn’t thought of Lydia while jerking off in the past three weeks.</p><p>Not to mention the fact, that Derek seems totally into him, and totally looks at Stiles’s ass when he bends down (Scott told him, okay?) and totally signs up for detention duty on the nights he gives it to Stiles, which is quite frequently. Unfortunately for Stiles, though, this is a Catholic school, and Derek cares enough for his job that he won’t make a move and he won’t respond when Stiles tries to which majorly sucks, but, hey, Stiles has always liked a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Semester

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> This takes place from end of August 2013- end of May 2014

As soon as he rolled up to the school Stiles had to roll his eyes. He couldn’t believe his father was making him go to a boarding school after a couple of mistakes. Okay, so the mistakes did get him in trouble with the law once...okay twice, but that didn’t mean he needed to go to boarding school. He was just fine in Beacon Hills. His whole life was there, so why should he have to change everything? 

“Stiles...Stiles! Come on, time to get out,” his father, John, says.

Stiles sighs and slowly makes his way out of the car. The school, St. Dionysius Junior High and High School, is a boarding school two hours away from Beacon Hills. It was close to home, so if anything happened his father could get there quickly, but far enough away that his father didn’t have to deal with him on a daily basis.

They walk over to the check in desk that is in front of dorm building to get Stiles signed in. John gets to the desk first and waits for Stiles to catch up to him before he tells the girl sitting there who they are.

“Stilinski,” John says.

“Okay, let me see, Stilinski...hmm, oh here he is Ge-...uh, how do you say your first name?” the girl asks.

“Just call me Stiles,” Stiles says and winks are her.

She blushes then checks off his name on list. After she calls someone to get his key to his room for him.

“You’re in room 432. Fourth floor. There’s an elevator. Off the elevator take a left and you’re room will be on the right side. Any questions?” The girl asks.

“Yeah what’s your number?” Stiles playful asks back.

“Stiles! No I think that’s it. Thank you,” John replies.

Stiles gets his room key from a different girl who welcomes him to the school. He doesn’t reply and walks past her. 

At the elevator there’s a line to get in. There are students with their parents with boxes and suitcases are lined up waiting for the elevator to come.

“I’m going to take the stairs,” Stiles says.

“Up four floors?” John asks back.

Stiles huffs, “I can do it, old man.”

“Excuse me? Old man?” John says.

Stiles rolls his eyes, “I’ll see you up there.”

Stiles is over to the stairs before his father can say anything else. He starts going up the stairs two at time, but by the time he’s halfway to the third floor he’s out of breath and has to slowly make the rest of the way up to the fourth floor one stair at a time.

When he gets to the floor he looks around and spots the elevator. He walks past it and makes his way down the hall to look for his room.

The door to his room is opened and he sees another boy already there.

“Hey...um, I’m your roommate,” Stiles says in greeting.

“Oh hey, man, I’m Scott,” Scott says and goes to shake Stiles’ hand.

“Stiles,” Stiles says.

“That’s an interesting name,” Scott replies.

“It’s a nickname. My real name is _way_ too hard to pronounce,” Stiles says back.

“Oh, um, cool? Well anyway I took the left bed. Hope you don’t mind,” Scott says.

“I don’t care,” Stiles says and takes a look at the room.

There’s two beds, two desks, two closets, and a mini fridge.

“Dude a fridge?” Stiles exclaims.

Scott looks over at Stiles, “Yeah, I know we’re suppose to like talk about it, but I had it left over from last year and so I just brought it with me. It’s cool right?”

“Dude of course it’s cool!” Stiles replies.

There’s a knock on the door making Stiles and Scott look up. They’re parents are standing in the doorway.

“Hey mom,” Scott says.

“Hey pops,” Stiles says at the same time as Scott.

“Stiles it’s nice to meet you. I’m Melissa, Scott’s mom. I met your father wandering around the hall looking for the room,” Melissa says introducing herself.

“Uh, nice to meet you,” Stiles says.

Hi, I’m John, Stiles’ father,” John says to Scott.

“Nice to meet you,” Scott says and shakes his hand.

John shakes Scott’s hand then turns his attention to Stiles, “I see you’re adjusting into your new room.”

“It’s alright,” Stiles replies.

John shakes his head, “Well in that case since we know where it is should we bring your stuff up?”

“Yeah, see you soon Scott,” Stiles says.

“Later,” Scott replies and goes back to putting his stuff in their proper place.

Stiles and John takes the stairs down to the main floor since the elevator would take a while to get back up to the fourth floor. They make it down without incident and out to the car when Stiles first sees him.

He’s in a pair of nice pants and a polo talking to a lady. He smiles and shakes her hand then moves on to talk to another person. Stiles watches him greet everyone with a smile and a handshake.

“Stiles, come on we don’t have all day!” John yells at his son.

Stiles moves from his spot over to the car and helps his father get out the two suitcases of clothes, his backpack, and a huge box filled with all the knick knacks Stiles wanted to bring with him.

As they’re walking back to the building Stiles notices that the man is making his way to the building as well. He slows his way to watch as the other man greets everyone.

By the time Stiles is to the building the man is standing by the door holding it open for the students and parents.

“Hello, I’m Father Derek, welcome to St. Dionysius,” the man, Father Derek, says to Stiles.

“Thanks,” Stiles replies and walks in the building without saying anything more to Father Derek.

Stiles finds his dad in line at the elevator and doesn’t think twice about taking it this time.

“Did you meet Father Derek outside?” John asks.

“Yeah, he seems cool,” Stiles replies.

“He’s the baseball coach as well as one of priests on campus. He played in college, but got injured. So instead of going into the majors he went to seminary and landed here,” John tells Stiles.

“How do you know his life story?” Stiles asks. He hadn’t seen his father talking to anyone so how could he know everything about him.

John chuckles, “When I was looking into the school I found his profile and it talked about how he became a priest.”

Stiles just shakes his head.

Once the elevator is back on the main floor the next few people get in. It’s cramped with the boxes and suitcases. Luckily Stiles and his father are the next in line once the doors close. Unluckily, at least for Stiles, Father Derek is now walking right to him and his father.

“Hello, I’m Father Derek,” he says reintroducing himself to Stiles.

“I’m John, and this is my son Stiles,” John says back and takes his hand.

“Nice to meet you John, Stiles. Are you new here?” Derek asks.

“Uh, yes, Stiles needed a change of place, and this was as good as any,” John replies.

Derek smiles at them, “Well, it is a very good school and staying in the dorms is a fun experience. You’ll find that you’ll meet a lot of new people and make some great new friends.”

There’s silence and neither John or Stiles reply. John elbows Stiles and Stiles perks up.

“Oh, uh, yeah new friends. Can’t wait,” Stiles says with a fake smile.

“Well I’ll see you around, nice to meet you,” Derek says and he’s off to greet another student.

Luckily the elevator gets there before John can say anything more about Derek to Stiles.

When the elevator gets up to the fourth floor they get off with two other people. They make their way back down the hall to Stiles room with the suitcases in tow.

In the room Scott and Melissa are organizing his things.

“Mom, you don’t have to that. I had it where I wanted it!” Scott whines.

Stiles chuckles as he enters.

“Oh you’re back,” Melissa says as a way of greeting and moves a box from Scott’s bed to the floor.

“The line to get on the elevator was horrible,” John replies.

Melissa gives him a smile, “Yes it can be, but only on move in and move out days. Luckily the boys live on the last floor of the building, so moving out will be a breeze.”

John gives a laugh.

The four make it through unpacking without incident and when it’s time to say goodbye Scott hugs his mom and she has tears in her eyes. John just gives Stiles a quick hug and tells him to be good before leaving with Melissa.

With the parents gone Stiles breathes out a sigh of relief and moves to lay on his bed, “Man, parents. So glad I’m not living with my dad anymore. Freedom will be nice.”

Scott shakes his head, “Dude, the rules here aren’t that lax. Didn’t you read the handbook?”

“What handbook?” Stiles asks back.

“The one they mailed like a month ago. It has the schedule and everything in there,” Scott replies.

“I do not remember this at all,” Stiles says. Now he’s starting to panic. He can’t start off on the wrong foot before the semester’s even started.

Scott moves stuff around on his desk and smiles in victory. He hands Stiles a stapled packet.

“There’s all the rules for living here as well as a schedule of when to get food and when there’s study hall and a bunch of other stuff,” Scott says.

“Cool, I’ll look at it later,” Stiles says back. He relaxes back into his bed.

There’s a knock on the door and Scott goes to answer it.

“Dude, you’re back!” Scott exclaims to the tall boy standing on the other side of the door.

“Duh, of course I’d be back...oh hey I’m Isaac. I was Scott’s roommate last year,” Isaac says when he walks into the room.

“Stiles,” Stiles replies.

“So who’s your roommate? Please tell me it’s not some asshole,” Scott asks Isaac.

Isaac smiles and his face lights up, “No, not an asshole. It’s Danny.”

Scott looks at him in disbelief, “Danny, you mean the guy you’ve had a crush on since like freshman year? Dude, that’s awesome!”

“I know right?” Isaac replies.

“You’re gay?” Stiles blurts out.

Isaac and Scott both look at Stiles. Isaac is nervous to reply.

“Dude, I’m like totally cool with it. Just weird to be going to a school that probably would try to do an exorcism or something to make you un-gay,” Stiles says.

Isaac laughs, “They don’t do exorcisms here. And even though this is a catholic school they don’t say much about gay students. If they did they wouldn’t have put Danny and me together.”

Scott shakes his head and laughs.

“Whatever...when’s dinner?” Stiles asks.

* * *

At dinner Stiles sits with Scott and Isaac. They meet up with a girl named Allison who when she introduces herself to Stiles gives him a warm smile. He thinks she’ll be a nice replacement for Lydia.

“So what brings you here?” Allison asks Stiles.

“Oh you know a few missteps with the law and my dad ships me here,” Stiles replies.

“What did you do?” Isaac asks interested.

“Nothing major...just some stuff that doesn’t look good when you’re the sheriff’s son,” Stiles answers. He doesn’t want to think about it while he’s here.

“Your dad’s the sheriff?” Isaac asks.

“Yeah, Beacon Hills,” Stiles replies.

“Wait, you’re from Beacon Hills?” Isaac says back.

“Uh, yeah...why?” Stiles asks.

“I’m from Beacon Hills...oh my God you’re Stilinski! I knew you looked familiar. We were on the same soccer team when we were like eight,” Isaac tells him.

Stiles laughs, “Wait, Lahey? Dude, I was wondering where you went after middle school.”

Isaac brushes, “Yeah, my dad, uh, sent me here to get out of his hair. Doesn’t really care about me, so boarding school was the easiest way to get me out of the house.”

Scott rubs Isaac’s back because he knows all about Isaac’s home life.

“So Allison what brings you here?” Stiles asks changing the subject.

“Oh, well my parents and I move a lot and when it came time for high school I wanted to stay in one place, so this was a good fit. My parents, ah, still move around, so it’s always fun to be going some place new for holidays,” Allison replies. She gives Stiles a smile that makes his heart flutter.

“And Scott?” Stiles asks.

“Not much of a story. Mom is a nurse, dad isn’t in the picture, but pays enough for me to come here, so instead of being home by myself when my mom takes overnight shifts she sent me here. It’s great though I love it here,” Scott says.

“Lame!” Stiles replies.

Scott blushes and ducks his head. Isaac says something in his ear and he smiles.

“I’m going to go get some dessert anyone want some?” Allison says by way of excusing herself.

“No,” all the boys say.

As she walks off Scott watches her go and then turns to Isaac, “Dude, she totally doesn’t even remember!”

“Remember what?” Stiles asks.

“We kissed at the end of last year and I told her I liked her. She told me she didn’t like me in that way, but things change and she winked. WINKED. Like it meant she might actually like me more than a friend,” Scott replies.

Stiles chuckles, “Dude, she totally likes you. She’s just playing hard to get.”

“How would you know? You barely even know her,” Scott says back.

“I’ve had my time with the ladies and I know a thing or two. Trust me, once homecoming comes around she’ll be head over heels for you,” Stiles replies.

“But that’s so far away! I want her to like me now!” Scotts whines.

“Just give her time,” Isaac says trying to reassure his friend.

Allison rejoined the group and gave them all a smile, “What?”

“Nothing...we uh, we should go. First day of school tomorrow and all that stuff. See you,” Scott says and gets up from the table with Isaac right behind him.

“You’re not going with them?” Allison asks Stiles who hasn’t moved.

“No...so Allison tell me about Scott? Like how’d you guys become friends?” Stiles asks.

Allison smiles and looks away for a moment, “We were in freshman English together. He sat behind me. We got assigned a project together and well after that we’ve always been close. He kissed me at the end of last year, and I told him I didn’t like him, but...I went away for the summer and I’ve had time to think things over. He’s changed.”

Stiles smiles and gets a mischievous look in his eye, “Oh yeah? Changed how?”

Allison blushes, “Well he’s not so scrawny anymore. He’s all muscled up and like...I don’t know, he’s hotter than last year. He looked like a little kid still, but this year he’s like grown up all of a sudden.”

Stiles chuckles, “Well, missy, I say someone has a major crush.”

“Do not tell him! I will cut your balls off if you do!” Allison says.

Stiles smiles, “I promise. I wont.”

* * *

The first day of school starts off too early for Stiles. The bell in the dorm goes off well before his alarm was set.

“Dude come on, get up. You’re going to miss breakfast,” Scott says as he changes into his clothes for the day.

“I’m tired, go on without me,” Stiles replies.

“Get up!” Scott says and throws his pillow at Stiles.

Stiles grunts and gets out of bed. He throws the pillow back at Scott and walks into the bathroom.

Once semi-awake Stiles moves back into his room and sees Scott already gone. He gets dressed and makes sure he has everything for school before closing the door to his room. 

He finds Isaac, Scott, Allison, and now a blonde girl sitting at a table. He makes his way over to them.

“Morning,” Stiles greets the table.

Everyone greets him in return.

“This is Hannah, she’s my roommate. She came in late last night,” Allison says introducing the blonde.

“Nice to meet you,” Stiles says with a smile at her.

“So what’s everyone’s first class?” Scotts asks.

Class schedules were pulled out and looked at before anyone answered.

“I’ve got history,” Hannah says.

“Religion,” Isaac and Scott say. Then look at each other’s schedules before high fiving because they’re in the same religion class.

“French 3,” Allison replies.

“Superheros Myth and Scripture,” Stiles says not knowing what it meant.

“Dude, you’re in class with me and Isaac! Sweet,” Scott says happily.

“So religion? Great,” Stiles says and goes back to picking at his food.

“The class is great good. At least that’s what I’ve heard. Plus Father Derek teaches it, so you know it’s going to awesome,” Scott replies.

“Father Derek teaches?” Stiles asks in disbelief.

“Yeah, all the priests do,” Scott replies.

“Oh, um...cool,” Stiles says. He goes back to eating.

After breakfast Scott, Isaac, and Stiles make their way to the main school building. There were day students being dropped off as they made their way to the main entrance. As they made their way through the hall Scott said hi to a few people, but making it to class was a breeze.

In class there were a few students already there, but no sign of Father Derek yet which was fine by Stiles. He couldn’t believe he had to a religions class. His family wasn’t big on going to church, so going to a class about religion, even if it had to do with superheroes, wasn’t how he wanted to spend his morning. He doesn’t pay much attention to the students coming in, but when Scott pokes him and points to a boy he looks up.

“That’s Danny, Isaac’s roommate,” Scott says.

“Cool,” is all Stiles says in return.

“No you don’t understand, he’s like in all AP classes, so why is he in this class?” Scott says back.

“Why don’t you ask him?” Stiles asks.

The bell rings a couple of students run into class, but when they see the teacher isn’t there yet they walk to the empty desks.

Father Derek walks in with a mug in his hand, a leather briefcase, and looks like he’s surprised there are students in the room.

“Sorry, I’m late. Had a morning Bible study that ran late,” Derek sighs, “Okay, so welcome to the new school year. This is Superhero Myths and Scripture. If this isn’t the class you’re suppose to be in tell me now and we’ll figure out where you’re suppose to be.”

No one moves.

“Okay good this is starting off alright, so first things first, the syllabus,” Derek says and moves to his briefcase to get it.

The class is quiet as Derek passes out the syllabus and when everyone has one he goes over it. It’s pretty basic with when assignments are due, tests, grading policy, and where to go if you need extra help.

“My office is always open if you ever need something. Most of you know where I live as well, but please do not abuse it. I’m more than happy to help you if you’re having trouble with class. So questions?” Derek says opening it up for the students.

A few people have questions that make Stiles roll his eyes. He catches Father Derek more than once looking in his direction, but Stiles doesn’t think anything of it.

Once all questions were answered, Father Derek starts in on the first lesson. Stiles takes notes, but doesn’t really pay attention to what he is saying. The class is boring and when the bell rings Stiles couldn’t get out fast enough.

“Don’t forget the assignment due tomorrow!” Derek yells at them as they’re leaving out the door.

Stiles’s next class is US Government and Politics. Isaac and Scott aren’t taking it, so they say they’ll see him later and walk in a different direction. Stiles heads in what he thinks is the right direction, but when the bell rings and he still hasn’t found his class he sighs.

On his way back through the hall to see if he can find his class he runs into Father Derek.

“Hey, um, Father Derek can you help me?” Stiles asks embarrassed he has to ask someone for help.

“Sure, what’s up?” Derek replies.

“I can’t find my class and I’m like five minutes late,” Stiles answers.

“Where is it?” Derek asks.

“Uh, 543?” Stiles says.

“Oh that’s the way I’m headed. Just follow me,” Derek replies with a smile.

Stiles starts his way with Father Derek in silence, but it doesn’t last when Father Derek starts asking him questions.

“So how are you liking it here?” Derek asks.

Stiles shrugs, “Fine. First day and all, so not much to say.”

“First day at a new school can be hard. Made any new friends?” Derek replies.

“Kinda,” Stiles says.

“That’s good. Do you play any sports?” Derek asks.

“Uh, not really. Well, I was on the baseball team at my last school, but I never played because I suck. They kicked me off after my second arrest,” Stiles answers.

“Arrest?” Derek says shocked.

Stiles shrugs again, “Uh, yeah. I don’t want to talk about.”

“That’s fine, oh here’s your room. Have a good rest of the day...oh and before I forget, if you ever want to talk about anything just come by my office,” Derek says with a smile.

“Thanks,” Stiles says and walks in the room.

Luckily the teacher wasn’t too mad he was ten minutes late and Stiles smiles when he sees Allison is in the class. There’s an empty seat next to her and he takes it while the teacher continues talking.

After more of just the teacher droning on and on about what they’re going to learn this year, Stiles is more than ready to be done for the day. Sadly he still has two more classes before lunch.

Allison and Stiles have their next class, Chemistry, together which also has Scott and Isaac, so they all sit together. It was the worst mistake possible. The teacher, Mr. Harris, was a complete asshole and he seemed to already hate Stiles even if he didn’t know him.

“Mr. Stilinski, would you like to share with the class whatever must be so important to share with Mr. McCall?” Mr. Harris asks.

“Um, no,” Stiles replies.

“Than I suggest you shut it or you’ll have detention,” Mr. Harris says back.

Stiles rolls his eyes.

After Chemistry Allison and Stiles leave Scott and Isaac to go to Stats. Even though Stiles was messing up every where in his life the one place he didn’t was school. He still got good grades, and didn’t fail one class thus making it possible to be in a higher math class with Allison.

Allison and Stiles sit with each other again and Stiles smiles when Danny walks in.

“Yo, Danny!” Stiles yells.

Danny is confused, “Do I know you?”

“Uh, well not yet, but I want to know you,” Stiles says with a wink.

“Yeah...no,” Danny says and makes sure to take a seat two rows away from Stiles.

“What was that all about?” Allison asks.

“Nothing, I was just being friendly,” Stiles replies.

“Friendly or flirty?” Allison asks back.

“Uh, both?” Stiles says back.

“You know Isaac has a crush on Danny don’t you? So why flirt with him? You’ll just make Isaac mad,” Allison replies.

Stiles grins, “Then maybe it’ll give him just the right amount of anger to go after his man.”

Allison chuckles in response.

After Stats is lunch where they meet up again with Isaac, Scott, and Hannah. They talk about their classes and Stiles may have mentioned Danny to Isaac which made Isaac look away and flush.

After lunch Stiles is on his own again for Spanish 3. He finds the class without trouble. He walks in and sees Danny. He smiles to himself and walks over to sit behind the other boy.

“Hey Danny,” Stiles says as he sits.

Danny looks at him for a moment, “Dude, I don’t know you.”

“But I know you. You’re Isaac’s roommate,” Stiles replies.

“And?” Danny says back.

“Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime,” Stiles asks.

Danny rolls his eyes, “Not with you,” and turns around.

Stiles sighs, “Right to the heart.”

Danny doesn’t reply.

Stiles’ last class has everyone together again for their English class. It’s Fairy Tales, Myths, and Urban Legends and Stiles is very excited to be in it. His mother use to read to him the Grimm Fairy Tales and after she passed he threw himself into the stories which in turn took him into researching other stories.

“Good afternoon class, this is Fairy Tales, Myths, and Urban Legends, it fulfills your English credit for this semester, but you already know that,” Deaton, the teacher, says.

“So does anyone know any fairy tales? And I’m not talking about Disney fairy tales,” Deaton asks.

Stiles raises his hand.

“Yes,” Deaton says.

“Uh, well the Grimm fairy tales. Those were taken and made into the cute ones we see today,” Stiles replies.

“Very good. Anyone else?” Deaton asks.

Danny raises his hand and says, “Hans Christian Anderson.”

“Yes, anyone else?” Deaton says.

No one else raises their hand. So Deaton starts in on how their are fairy tales from all over the world. After he explains what fairy tales were originally suppose to be he dives in myths and urban legends.

The time flies by and when the bell rings everyone leaves class quickly. Stiles stays behind to talk to Deaton.

“Yes, Mr. Stilinski,” Deaton says.

“Um, well I just wanted to say this is like the only class I’m excited to be in this semester,” Stiles says.

Deaton smiles, “I could tell.”

“So, uh, yeah I just wanted to know if there was anything we won’t be covering that I could read. I mean I’ll do all the reading for class, but it’s only for a semester, so like once it’s over if I want to keep reading and stuff,” Stiles replies and trails off.

“Of course, I’ll get you a list,” Deaton replies.

“Thanks,” Stiles says and leaves the classroom.

* * *

The next day they have chapel which changes the class schedule. Stiles rolls his eyes that they have to wear a uniform to chapel. The boys are all in navy blazers, white button down shirts, ties, and khaki pants. The girls are all in the same, but with skirts.

They fill into the church with the classes sitting by grade, the youngest in the front with the oldest in the back. This makes Stiles and his friends somewhere in the middle. They all sit together and wait for mass to begin.

“So who does these?” Stiles asks.

“It changes based on the week. The four priests rotate, so it might be Father Clark who is a snorefest or Father Derek who’s like the best,” Scott answers.

Stiles hopes for Father Derek. He doesn’t know why, but something about the man makes something in Stiles ache. It’s almost like how he feels about Lydia.

The mass starts and out walks Father Derek in his robes. There are alter boys behind him bringing out the wine, crackers, cross, and incense then take their seats by the other priests who aren’t performing mass, but still there.

“Welcome everyone to the beginning of the school year. I’m happy to see everyone who’s returned and those who are new,” Derek says as he looks at the students.

The mass drags on with them standing, then sitting, then standing again, then kneeling, then sitting, and so on. It makes Stiles dizzy.

They do communion and Stiles just does what Scott does. They get in line behind the other students and slowly make their way to alter.

As they get there Scott puts his hands out and Derek gives him a wafer and says, “The body of Christ.”

Stiles goes next and puts his hands out as well.

“The body of Christ,” Derek says and gives the wafer to Stiles.

There is another priest with the wine and Scott dunks his wafer then puts it in his mouth, so Stiles again mimics what Scott did. What he wasn’t ready for was the fact that it was real wine.

“Woah, that was...ugh, that was real wine!” Stiles whispers to Scott as they walk back to their seats.

“Yeah, so?” Scott replies.

“I didn’t know they used real wine! I thought it was like grape juice or something,” Stiles says.

“No they use the real stuff here. It takes some getting use to,” Scott says back.

As they wait for the last of the students and teachers to take communion Stiles notices that some are getting the wafer right on their tongue.

“So you can take that nasty, stale thing right out of Father Derek’s hand with your tongue? Why didn’t you tell me?” Stiles asks.

Allison chuckles behind her hand and Isaac rolls his eyes.

“I don’t know. I didn’t think it was that big of deal. Why are you so weird about communion? Haven’t you done it before?” Scotts replies.

“No, this is my first time,” Stiles answers back.

Scott’s eyes go big, “Dude why didn’t you say something?”

“I don’t know. I mean how was I suppose to know what was going to happen?” Stiles says.

“Next time tell me when it’s your first time and I’ll help you out more,” Scott replies.

The end of mass thankfully comes and Stiles along with the rest of the student body file out of the church and out onto the steps before heading to class.

Father Derek is there shaking hands with those who walk by. Stiles makes it a point to see him.

“Hey, that was great,” Stiles lamely says.

Father Derek smiles, “Thanks, I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“Stiles come on! We have to get to class!” Scott yells from the steps.

“Uh, see you in class,” Stiles says and runs off to catch up with his friends.

* * *

It takes a week before Stiles gets his first detention. It’s from Harris of course and it really wasn’t that big of deal. He was talking to Scott, like always, and Harris got mad so he was given an one hour detention after school. Stiles takes it and rolls his eyes at his friends. It’s nothing new. He was the king of detention back in Beacon Hills.

After school Stiles walks to the detention room and sees no one else there, but Father Derek. He smiles and walks into the room.

“Stiles, I’m surprised to see you here,” Derek says when he sees the boy.

“Yeah, well, Harris is a dick, so here I am,” Stiles replies.

“Language,” Derek says back.

Stiles takes the desk right in the middle of the front row. He has the perfect view of Derek and he couldn’t be happier. Sadly they’re not the only ones in the room because in walks two girls and another boy. They all sit down and take out their homework not paying attention to Stiles.

Derek looks up at the clock to check the time, “Okay, so it looks like everyone is here. You’ll be let out at 4:30. You may not talk, use your cell phone, or sleep while here. If you have to go to the restroom please raise your hand. You can do homework and that’s it. Any questions?”

No one asks anything, so they all start in on their homework. Stiles takes out his textbook for Stats and starts on his homework for the night. It’s the hardest class he has, so getting it out of the way will be easier on him later tonight.

The hour goes quickly soon Derek is saying they are all excused. The girls quickly leave with a wave to Derek and giggle as he tells them to have a good day. The boy leaves quickly as well without any goodbye leaving just Stiles and Derek.

“Stiles, you can leave,” Derek says. He starts to pack up his stuff from the desk.

“I just have one more problem to do,” Stiles says back.

“Do you want help?” Derek asks.

Stiles looks at him, “Do you know Stats?”

Derek smiles, “I remember a thing or two. Let me have a look.”

Stiles watches as Derek comes around the teacher desk and he notices how the black pants fit Derek in all the right places. The pants show off Derek’s long legs and they’re not hiding the fact that he’s got a very nice package.

When Derek’s at Stiles’ desk he bends over Stiles to look at the problem and smiles, “This is easy. Here let me show you.”

Derek spends the next five minutes showing Stiles how to do the problem and when Stiles gets it right he smiles and pats Stiles on the back.

“Thanks, I probably would’ve been working on this all night without your help,” Stiles says as he packs up his things.

“It’s no problem. I’m happy to help,” Derek replies.

Stiles waits for Derek to finish packing up his stuff and watches as he locks the classroom.

“You didn’t have to wait for me,” Derek says.

“It’s no problem really. What else am I going to do?” Stiles replies.

They walk down the hall together not talking about anything, but it makes Stiles all warm inside. It’s like he can’t get enough of Derek. He wants to always be around him and listen to him talk. He loves the sound of Derek’s voice.

When they get to the main entrance of the school they part ways. Stiles heads to the dorms while Derek heads to the parish to finish up his work in his office.

Once back at his room Stiles is happy to see Scott isn’t there, so he has some alone time.

Stiles throws his backpack on the floor and flops on his bed. He closes his eyes and thinks about Derek. He pictures what’s under the priest’s clothes. He thinks about if Derek is cut or uncut and how think he is when he’s hard. It makes Stiles hard and soon his hand his finding it’s way into his pants.

He pulls his hard cock out and strokes it a couple of times. He starts to think about how Derek’s mouth around his cock. It would be so hot and wet, and he bets Derek knows just how to please someone.

Stiles is leaking and he keeps stroking himself. The precome making the slide of his hand slide easier. He keeps thinking of Derek’s mouth and all the dirty things he wants to be done to him by said mouth.

Stroking faster Stiles moans and comes over himself. He strokes himself a few more times making more come leaking from the head. When it’s over he lays on his bed panting looking up at the ceiling and thinking about what he just did. He just jerked off to fantasies about Derek. Not only a man, but also a priest. He was so fucked.

* * *

The next morning Stiles walks in to class with Scott and Isaac and sees Derek already sitting at his desk. He pauses for a moment and thinks back about the night before and how he had thought about him while he jerked off. He shook his head to clear it because what worst than a boner in class?

Stiles took his sit in front of Scott and listens back into the conversation Scott and Isaac were having. When the bell rang Derek started class.

It didn’t stop Stiles from texting. He was messaging with Lydia from back home. She may not have seen him as anything more than a friend, but that didn’t stop him from talking to her.

“Mr. Stilinski what is so important that it must interrupt my class?” Derek asks.

“N-nothing, Father Derek,” Stiles replies.

“Then please put your phone away. This will be your only warning. Next time detention,” Derek says back.

Stiles sighs and puts his phone into this pocket. Not long after the phone is back in his pocket it vibrates. Stiles can’t stand not texting back, so he tries to be sneaky about it, but Derek is too good.

“Mr. Stilinski detention!” Derek says.

Stiles sighs.

At the end of school day instead of going with Scott and Isaac to meet Allison for a study group he goes to the detention room again. He’s surprised to see Derek there again.

“Father Derek, what are you doing here?” Stiles asks.

“Watching over detention,” Derek replies.

“Don’t you have like other more priestly things to do?” Stiles asks.

Derek laughs, “Priestly things? Not today. Why don’t want to see me?”

Stiles can’t tell if Derek’s flirting or joking, but it doesn’t matter Stiles will take what he can get, “Oh I always want to see you,” and Stiles may have winked.

Today it’s just one other boy and Derek tells him the rules before starting the hour. Stiles once again starts his Stats homework and when the hour is up he’s done. Stiles smiles as he puts his homework away and waits for the other boy to leave before talking to Derek.

“Father Derek, um, I was wondering if there was anything coming up. I mean like volunteer days or something. I, uh, I know you are the head of the volunteers at the church, so um, yeah,” Stiles lamely says trying to talk to the older man.

Derek smiles, “Yes, I actually have a volunteer day coming up on Saturday. We’re going to the local Boys and Girls club to help them put in a community garden for the kids. Would you like to join?”

“Uh, sure yeah, that’d be great,” Stiles replies.

“Great, meet inside of the community room on Saturday at nine,” Derek replies.

“Nine, cool,” Stiles says.

* * *

Saturday comes quicker than Stiles wanted it to. He’s barely awake when he walks over to the community room at the church. He finds someone brought doughnuts and juice, so he fills up on it while he waits for the others to arrive. 

Derek comes in with jeans and t-shirt and it makes Stiles stop eating his doughnut. The shirt is tight around his arms, unlike his usual black shirt he wears. The jeans are fitted as well. They hug his thighs, yet are loose so he can move around. When Derek turns around his ass is on display making Stiles almost drool.

“Hello everyone and good morning! I’m so excited to see everyone here. If you’re driving please see me before we leave so I can give you a map of where to go. We’ll be served lunch at the Boys and Girls Club and we’ll depart there at three,” Derek tells everyone, “If there are any questions please ask now, if not we’ll get on the road.”

There are a few questions asked and Derek answers them without hesitation. After questions he gathers all the drivers and gives them the map to where their going. People start to leave in groups, but since Stiles doesn’t know anyone he stays behind.

“Stiles do you want to ride with me?” Derek asks.

“S-sure,” Stiles replies and jogs over to him.

Once everyone is gone, the doughnuts and juices are put away, and the community room is locked Stiles and Derek make their way to Derek’s car. It’s nothing fancy and it’s looks like it’s a few years old.

“It’s not my car, but one of the two cars the parish lets the priests use for our personal use,” Derek explains.

Stiles just nods.

They’re quiet on the way to their destination and when they get there Derek starts giving people jobs to do. Stiles hangs up back again and waits for Derek to give him a job to do.

“You can help me get everything out of the truck. Hope you’ve been working out,” Derek says and winks at Stiles.

Stiles blushes. Derek was definitely flirting that time. He had to be.

Stiles walks after Derek watching his ass move as his walks and he totally gets a boner that time. Luckily when they arrive at the car Derek doesn’t notice and just hands Stiles bags from the trunk.

“Take these over to where everyone else is,” Derek says.

“Okay,” Stiles replies. He walks away from Derek and over to where there are people starting on getting dirt in the wooden boxes on the ground. He sets the bags on the picnic table and goes back to Derek’s car.

Derek is standing there waiting for Stiles and he smiles when he sees the boy. He hands him more bags before taking the last of them out and closing the trunk. They walk together back to everyone and soon Derek is distracted by someone asking him a question.

They work hard until 12:30 when lunch is ready. It’s just burgers and hot dogs with chips as a side and either water or juice to drink. Stiles gets a hot dog and grabs a cup of water before going to look for a seat. He spots an empty place at a table with a few a people he was working with, so he goes to sit with them.

“Hey Stiles!” greets Tony, one of the guys at the table.

“Hey,” Stiles replies ands sits.

“How are you enjoying it today? I know this probably isn’t something you would want to do on a Saturday,” Tony asks.

Stiles swallows his bite of hot dog before answering, “It’s fine. Hard work.”

“I’m so glad we have the younger parish members wanting to join in. It’s so hard to get them to want to do anything that doesn’t involve a computer these days” says a lady at the table.

Stiles blushes. He would rather be playing on his laptop, but getting a chance to be around Derek was more fun.

After lunch they go back to work. Luckily the harder parts were done before lunch, so most of it is just putting seeds in the soil and labeling where everything was going to grow.

At three they pack up and leave the center and head back to the church. Stiles and Derek are once again alone in the car.

“Did you enjoy it today?” Derek asks.

“Yeah it was cool. I’m just so tired,” Stiles replies.

“Tiring yes, but worth it...I can’t wait to get back and take a shower. All this dirt on me is making my skin crawl,” Derek says.

The rest of the car ride Stiles is thinking about Derek in the shower. All the water running down his chest onto his cock. He thinks about being in the shower with Derek and sucking him down as the water rained down onto him.

“We’re here,” Derek says.

Stiles shakes his head, “Sorry zoned out there for a moment.”

Derek chuckles and gives Stiles a smile, “I’m glad you came today, Stiles. You should come volunteer more.”

Stiles gives him a smile, “As long as it’s with you.”

Derek clears his throat, “Um, well I’ll see you Monday in class. Have a good rest of the weekend.”

* * *

Class on Monday is chaos. Derek is trying to get the students to stop talking, but no one is listening and it’s making Derek angry.

“Class, I suggest you all stop talking or you will all be detention,” Derek threatens them.

Stiles thinks Derek’s angry face is hot, so he keeps talking to Scott.

Derek breathes through his nose a few times before he explodes on Stiles, “Stiles, that is enough! Detention the rest of the week!”

“But that’s not fair!” Scott tries to defend Stiles.

“Would you like to join him?” Derek replies back.

Scott stays quiet.

“That’s what I thought,” Derek takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, “Now, class, if you would please look at the board you’ll see that there is a test on Thursday. We still have a few things to cover, so please take out your Bibles.”

The rest of class goes by fast and when the bell rings the students leave quickly. Stiles thinks some are still scared of Derek’s outburst.

“Stiles, may I talk to you for a minute?” Derek asks before the boy can leave.

Stiles goes over to the desk Derek is sitting at.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you. It was out of line. You don’t have detention for the week, just today,” Derek tells him.

“Thank you,” Stiles replies.

When Stiles shows up to detention he’s surprised to see Derek there. It’s Stiles’ third detention and every time it’s been with the older man.

“Father Derek, here again?” Stiles says taking his seat.

“Yes, they keep needing someone and well I don’t want to say no, so here I am,” Derek replies.

Today it’s just the two of them and Stiles is fine with it. He gets out his English homework to start working on the essay Deaton wants about the Grimm Fairy Tales. He goes through the stories quickly and picks the two he wants to focus on, but after that he’s bored. He could do this essay in his sleep, so why bother with it? Instead he decides to talk to Derek.

“Father Derek?” Stiles says.

“Yes?” Derek replies.

“Uh, I was wondering why you became a priest. I mean a nice looking guy like you taking a vow of celibacy must have made a few women upset,” Stiles says back.

Derek lets out a small laugh before he answers, “I became a priest because this is what I believe in. I was raised Catholic. I was an altar boy for three years. I always was in awe of the priests and what they do. After college I didn’t have much going for me, so I entered the seminary. I wouldn’t trade this for anything.”

“Not even a chance to play in the majors?” Stiles asks.

When Derek doesn’t reply right away Stiles knows he hit a nerve.

Derek clears his throat, “I, uh, I think your detention is over. I’ll see you tomorrow in class.”

Stiles looks at the clock and sees he still has twenty minutes left, “It’s not time yet. I’ve still got a little time...come on. Tell me if you had a chance would you be playing baseball right?”

Derek doesn’t look up at him when he answers, “I would be playing now if it wasn’t for my knee. I was suppose to the next big star, but my senior year it all went wrong. It was a stupid mistake, but one that cost me a chance at the one thing I wanted my whole life. This...this is just to please my parents. I didn’t know what else to do once I found out I’d never play again.”

Stiles can’t believe Derek told him all he did. It’s not something a teacher should be talking to a student about. But that doesn’t stop Stiles from asking more.

“Can’t you just leave? Get married, have a family?” Stiles asks.

“I took a vow, Stiles. I can’t just stop what I’m doing. My life is for God,” Derek replies.

Stiles is quiet after that. He doesn’t know what else to say. He packs up his backpack and gets out of seat. He moves over to Derek and places his hand on his shoulder.

“I’m not one for all this religion bullshit, but I think you’re doing a great job,” Stiles says.

Derek looks up at him, “Language, Mr. Stilinski.”

Stiles gives him a small smile, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Derek sighs, “See you tomorrow.”

* * *

Over the next two weeks Stiles finds himself hanging out with Scott more and more. He finds that they have a love for all the same video games and they try to play them as much as possible. It’s hard though when there rules of the dorm is that they can’t have the X-box in their room and they can only play on weekends, for two hours a day.

Stiles also starts to get Isaac to get with Danny. But Isaac’s so shy that it’s more of Stiles talking to Danny for him than Isaac actually talking to Danny, which is weird when Isaac is Danny’s roommate. For the most part Stiles thinks they’ll hook up sooner or later. It’s only a matter of time.

He also starts to see Derek in a different light. He can’t forget how Derek was so upset and mad in detention about his failed, not even started baseball career. He now sees the man as a real person, not just some ‘God is my life’ priest.

The other thing he notices about Derek is that he’s popping up in his head more and more. Stiles will be doing his homework and Derek’s face comes into his head. When he’s in the shower he starts to picture Derek all wet in the shower. He pictures Derek whenever he’s jerking off. He tries to jerk off to Lydia, but slowly all his fantasy turn to Derek. Everything about the man makes Stiles go a little crazy.

In class Derek will just pace back and forth which makes it hard for Stiles not look at his ass. It’s just there in those black pants that he always wears, but Stiles knows what his ass looks like in a pair of jeans, and that is a vision to behold. He can’t get over how firm it looked that day when he volunteered with the church.

“Stiles!” Derek yells at him.

Stiles shakes his head, “Detention...for not paying attention.”

Stiles sighs. This is his first detention in weeks, which is surprising because usually he’d be getting them everyday.

When Stiles walks into the detention room Derek is there as always. He’s reading a book as he waits for the students to arrive.

“Father Derek, I’m beginning to think you don’t see me enough, so you keep giving me detention, so you can see me more,” Stiles jokes as he takes his seat.

Derek looks at him over his book, “My giving you detention has nothing to do when I have detention duty. It’s not my fault you get in trouble when I’m on duty.”

Stiles rolls his eyes at the man. The fact that he’s gotten detention three times from Derek and they’re all when he’s on duty is a pattern.

Three girls and two boys walk in and take seats somewhere behind Stiles. At 3:30 Derek gives them all the rules of detention and soon everyone is working on their homework.

Stiles peeks up every so often to look at Derek and he may have caught Derek staring at him once or twice. Both times Derek’s eyes move away quickly looking at the other students before going back to his book.

When the hour is up everyone leaves. Stiles of course waits for Derek.

“What do you want Stiles?” Derek asks.

“Nothing. Can’t I just walk out with you?” Stiles replies.

Derek gives him a look, “Whatever.”

They walk down the hall in silence. When they reach the entrance both stop before departing.

“So...see you in class tomorrow,” Stiles says.

“See you tomorrow,” Derek replies and starts to walk away.

“Hey, Father Derek...next time take a picture. You don’t have to creepily look at me,” Stiles says and smiles.

Derek is shocked and doesn’t say anything. He just walks away.

* * *

“Do you want to go to mass with me?” Scott asks. He’s putting his tie on.

“No! Dude, it’s way too early to be up on the weekend,” Stiles replies with his head still on his pillow.

“Come on it’ll be fun...Father Derek will be there,” Scott says.

Stiles thinks for a moment then answers, “Why would I care if Father Derek is there?”

“Dude, I’m not stupid. I know you have a crush on him...it’s totally cool,” Scott replies.

“I do _not_ have a crush on him. Why would you say that?” Stiles asks back.

Scott laughs, “Seriously? You’re always talking about him at lunch, you’re always flirting in class, and you’re not as quiet in the shower as you think.”

Stiles is mortified. He can’t say anything.

“Stiles, man, it’s totally fine that you’re gay. I don’t care...just be careful,” Scott says and with that is out the door.

Stiles can’t move from his bed. Instead he rolls over onto his back and stares up at the ceiling. Has he really been making it obvious that he likes Derek? He was trying so hard to hide the fact that maybe he was being obsessive over the man. What Scott said was all true. He did the same thing with Lydia.

“Shit!” Stiles yells at the ceiling.

He was falling for Derek.

* * *

After Stiles figured out he was falling for Derek he starts to try to make it a point not to think about the man. He fails miserably. Whenever he’s not trying to think of Derek, Derek is there.  
During school he stops talking to Derek after class. But that doesn’t last long when their next assignment has him confused as what to write about, so he was to ask Derek for help. At lunch he tries to talk about other stuff, but then Derek will walk by and Stiles will stop mid sentence and watch him go. The shower is where he tries his hardest not to think about him. He pictures Lydia, really he tries, but in the end it’s Derek. It’s always Derek.

One day Stiles is having a pretty shitty day. He didn’t get to have breakfast before school started because he was late getting out of bed. He forgot his book for US Government and Politics in his room, but the dorms are locked during the day, so he can’t go grab it. And to top it all off Mr. Harris was being a dick and gives Stiles detention...for two days.

As Stiles walks to the detention room he thinks about just skipping. He almost gets away with it, but sees Derek going into the room. Maybe an hour with Derek will make his day better.

Stiles almost groans when he sees two other students already there. He slams his backpack onto his usual desk and everyone looks up.

“Problem, Stiles?” Derek asks.

“I’m fine,” Stiles angrily replies. He takes out his Stats book to start his homework.

The hour goes by slowly, which makes it even worst. He can’t concentrate on his homework, so he gives up trying to do it. Instead he pulls out his Spanish book, but once again he’s not getting anything done.

“Can I go to the bathroom?” Stiles asks without raising his hand.

Derek looks up, “Hurry up.”

Stiles moves from his desk and walks into the hall. He starts to walk to the bathroom, but stops and just starts to wander the halls. When he thinks he’s had enough of the halls he returns to the detention room and sees there’s only ten minutes left.

“That took a while, Mr. Stilinski,” Derek comments when he returns.

Stiles looks at him, “Yeah you know school lunches and all...don’t always agree with my stomach.”

“Please take your seat,” Derek says back.

Stiles goes back to his desk and pretends to do Spanish homework. The next ten minutes somehow fly by and Derek’s soon announcing they’re done. 

He quickly packs and heads out the door. No need to wait around for Derek when he’s trying to avoid him.

“Stiles, wait!” Stiles hears someone yell behind him.

He turns around and sees it’s Derek, so he turns back around and starts walking again. He doesn’t need Derek to make his day worst.

“Stiles,” Derek says when he reaches him. He’s a little out of breathe letting Stiles know that he ran to catch up.

“Hey Stiles, what’s going on with you?” Derek asks.

Stiles doesn’t stop walking and tries to ignore the question.

“Come on, Stiles, you can talk to me,” Derek says and touches Stiles’ arm.

The touch makes Stiles stop. The brief touch is enough to make the spot feel like it’s burning.

Derek sighs, “Stiles, did I do something wrong?”

Stiles doesn’t reply, but doesn’t move either.

“Whatever happened Stiles I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel like I was picking on you or something. I think you’re a great student and honestly you have so much potential that I don’t want to see it get wasted,” Derek tells him.

“It’s not you,” Stiles quietly says.

“What?” Derek questions back.

“It’s not you okay? Well, it is you, but it’s not...I, I don’t want to talk about it. Can you just leave me alone now?” Stiles answers.

“Okay, okay, but really if you need to talk just let me know. My door is always open,” Derek says.

Stiles just gives him a quick nod and heads to the dorms. Once in his room he locks himself in the bathroom and turns the shower on to drown out his crying. How can one man make him feel so much? One touch is all it takes to make Stiles come undone. He knows it pitiful, but he jerks off as his tears dry. Derek was in the forefront of his mind as he comes.

* * *

The next few days go without incident. Stiles moves through school on autopilot. He tries to be a good friend, but all he wants to do is crawl into his bed and not do anything.

Scott tries to bring him out of his funk with extra dessert at dinner, but it doesn’t help. Not when Stiles isn’t eating much these days.

Stiles tries to text Lydia about it, but she’s not being helpful. She’s taking all AP classes, so her homework and study levels are at an all time high. When his father calls Stiles pretends everything is okay and buts the conversations early saying he’s got a lot of homework to do.

Finally on Friday afternoon Scott gets Stiles to tell him what’s been bothering him.

“I like Father Derek...like more than just as a teacher,” Stiles says. It’s like a weight being lifted off his shoulders.

Scott laughs, “Dude I know. I even told you, you had a crush him like two weeks ago. It’s cool. We all get crushes on teachers.”

“No, you don’t get it. It’s more than a crush...and I think he likes more too,” Stiles replies.

“What do you mean?” Scott asks back.

“Every time I’ve had detention he’s been the teacher there to oversee it. EVERY. TIME. The first couple of times I didn’t think anything of it...Have you noticed that when he gives me detention? Like every time he does he’s the one there in room.” Stiles tells Scott.

Scott shakes his head, “That’s probably just because he signed up for that day. It’s not a big deal if he happens to be there.”

“Yes it is. Because the only time I’m getting detention from him is when he’s on duty,” Stiles replies back.

“I don’t believe you,” Scott says.

“Yeah, pay attention next time he gives me detention then,” Stiles says back.

Scott rolls his eyes.

* * *

Stiles doesn’t have to wait long for his next detention from Derek. It’s on the Monday right after Scott and Stiles had talked. Stiles gives Scott a look when he’s told he’s got detention. Scott doesn’t say anything.

By the end of the day Scott has gotten detention as well, so he and Stiles talk to the detention room. Waiting inside is Derek.

“Hello, Scott, Stiles,” Derek says.

Stiles takes his usual seat and Scott sits next to him.

“See I told you!” Stiles exclaims.

“Okay...so maybe that is a little weird,” Scott replies.

“Not weird! It’s on purpose!” Stiles says back.

“Boys, quiet. This isn’t social hour,” Derek says to them.

Stiles huffs and takes out his homework to work on. He waits until he sees Derek pull out a book before he sends Scott a note.

_He did this on purpose. No way he’s just happens to be on duty when I have detention._

As Stiles waits for Scott to reply, he sees Derek look up from his book and look at all the students and finally at Stiles. Stiles ducks his head, but peeks to see that Derek’s still staring at him from over the top of his book.

To get him to stop staring Stiles picks his head up and faked a yawn. Derek goes back to his book leaving it possible for Scott to give Stiles the note back. Scott doesn’t disappoint and Stiles smiles opening the note up.

_Ok, so maybe he does have a thing for you...why does it matter?_

_MIGHT have a thing? Pay attention to when he looks up from his book. He stares at me a lot longer then he should. He’s totally creeping on me. ;)_

Scott reads the note and looks at Derek who’s reading his book. He shakes his head and goes to be doing his homework.

When Stiles coughs Scott looks over at him and Stiles makes a gesture to tell him to watch Derek. Scott does and he notices that his eyes do watch Stiles longer than what should be okay without looking like a creeper.

_Ok, he TOTALLY was watching you._

Stiles smiles at Scott.

When detention is over Stiles tells Scott he’ll meet him back at their room. As usual he waits for Derek to finish up so they can walk together.

“I see you’re not mad at me anymore,” Derek says when he’s locking up the door.

Stiles tries to give him a shy smile, “Yeah well, why should I be? You’re too pretty to be mad at for so long.”

Derek flushes and Stiles counts it as another victory in the flirting department.

“Stiles...is there something you want to talk about?” Derek asks quietly.

“What do you mean?” Stiles innocently replies.

“I think you know what I mean,” Derek replies.

“Do I?” Stiles asks.

Derek sighs, “Stiles, if you have feelings for me it’s not okay. It’s against God’s law.”

Stiles rolls his eyes, “Right and so is eating shellfish and getting a tattoo, but I don’t see anyone stopping themselves from doing it.”

“Those are minor things that can be forgiven, but homosexuality isn’t. You can go to hell and suffer for the rest of eternal life,” Derek argues back.

Stiles huffs, “Is that what they tell you? That loving someone even if they’re the same gender is wrong? Than tell me why it feels so good to like you? Because I do...I’ve tried not liking you, really I have, but every time I’m in the shower I can’t stop thinking about you. How you look all wet, on your knees sucking me off...”

Derek is red in the face. Stiles smiles, “I knew it.”

“Stiles...I think it’s time you go back to you room,” Derek whispers to him.

“See you tomorrow _Father_ ,” Stiles says and walks away from him.

* * *

The next day Derek isn’t at mass. No one really says anything. Sometimes the priests who aren’t the ones speaking have other engagements so they aren’t at school mass. But then he’s not in class either. Stiles doesn’t think much of it.

At lunch Scott has the gossip on Derek, “Some girl said that Father Derek was having personal issues, so the other Fathers decided it would be best if he stayed out of class for the rest of the week.”

“So? Who cares?” Stiles replies.

Scott looks right at him, “You didn’t have anything to do with it did you?”

Stiles just laughs. One little slip up to Stiles about his sexual preference and Derek’s off the deep end to stop it. If only Stiles knew it earlier he would’ve played with him more.

The end of the week comes and Derek isn’t back teaching yet. The other students gossip is beginning to pile up and Stiles doesn’t know if he should say something or just leave it. In the end the gossip isn’t that bad. The most is that Derek “personal issue” was a family member taking ill, so he went home for the week to make sure everything was fine.

On Sunday Stiles gets up before Scott and gets dressed for Sunday mass.

“You’re going to mass today?” Scott asks as he watches Stiles put his tie on.

“Yeah, it’s not like I have anything else to do,” Stiles replies.

“This doesn’t have anything to with Father Derek does it?” Scotts asks.

Stiles scuffs, “No..okay maybe a little.”

Scott rolls his eyes, “Dude you are obsessed.”

At mass Derek is there sitting with the other priests who aren’t conducting service. He sits as Father Clark performs the mass. Stiles may have fallen asleep for a few minutes, but wakes he hears communion is starting. There are two lines for wafers. One is Derek and Stiles makes sure he gets into his line.

Scott goes before Stiles for the wafer. As his usual move he takes it from Derek’s hand before moving onto the wine. When Stiles gets to Derek he gives him a small smile making Derek stumble.

“B-body of Christ,” Derek says and moves to give Stiles the wafer.

Instead of taking it right from Derek’s hand with his, he opens his mouth and slowly puts his tongue out. Derek puts the wafer onto Stiles’ tongue and Stiles winks as he walks to get a sip of wine.

The end of mass comes and soon the parishioners are walking out of the church. Stiles and Scott walk out and say hello to Father Clark as they leave.

Stiles looks around for Derek but doesn’t see him. Slightly disappointed he walks with Scott back to their room.

* * *

Derek is back in class on Monday but avoiding Stiles. He doesn’t walk around the class as much and every time he asks a question he makes sure to call on someone who isn’t Stiles. It makes Stiles frustrated.

After class Stiles tries to lag behind, but when Derek doesn’t even look at him he stomps out in a huff.

At lunch Stiles is still mad about the whole Derek thing that he just sits there angrily stabbing at his food.

“What’s wrong, Stiles?” Allison asks.

“Nothing,” Stiles shortly replies.

“You’re stabbing at your food...is it something you don’t want to say around the others? We can go somewhere and talk,” Allison says back.

“I don’t want to talk about it. Just leave me alone,” Stiles says. Ht stabs at the chicken on his plate again then sighs, “I’m gonna go. See you guys later.”

Scott, Isaac, and Allison say their goodbyes and watch as Stiles leaves the cafeteria.

After school Stiles starts to walk over to Derek’s office, but then thinks better of it. If Derek doesn’t want to talk to him than he can play the same game.

The next two days go over the same way. Derek doesn’t take notice of Stiles. Stiles plays the game as well and starts to act out in class. Derek doesn’t flinch. He doesn’t give Stiles a warning or tell him he has detention.

On Thursday Derek tells them to get into groups of three to do a worksheet in class. Stiles instantly picks Scott and Isaac. They move their desk around to face one another and start on the worksheet. It’s pretty simple and they’re finished quickly leaving enough time for Stiles to try and mess with Derek a little.

“Watch this,” Stiles says and move from his desk. 

He walks up to the front of the room and catches Derek’s eye. He drops his pen and turns around so his back is facing Derek. When he bends down he doesn’t see it but Derek checks out his ass. When Stiles moves back up he winks at Derek then moves back to his desk.

Scott is in shock, “H-he checked out your ass. Like looked at it the whole time you were bent over.”

Stiles smiles, “Mission accomplished.”

“What?” Isaac asks.

Stiles smirks, “Nothing my dear boy, nothing.”

Isaac rolls his eyes and whines, “Come on tell me...I’ve told you all about my crush on Danny. It’s only fair.”

Scott interjects, “Stiles has a thing for Father Derek and he thinks Father Derek has a thing for him as well.”

“What!” Isaac says too loudly.

The class and Derek turn to look at him.

“S-sorry didn’t mean to be so loud,” Isaac apologizes as he blushes.

“You can’t say anything to anyone! Got it?” Stiles says.

“I promise,” Isaac replies.

Once the bell rings Stiles gets up to leave, but Derek calls him over. Stiles smiles to himself before he turns to move to Derek.

“Yes Father?” Stiles innocently asks.

Derek watches as the last students leave before he answers, “You can’t pull a stunt like that in class. If someone notices that you’re trying to get me all...bothered it will look _really_ bad. Not on you so much as me. So please stop.”

Stiles smiles, “Why stop? I know you want me and I want you, so what’s the problem?”

“The problem is I’ve taken a vow to give my life to God. I’ve taken it upon myself to not have sexual desires of any kind and you...you are a desire that I want, but can’t have. So if you would please stop trying to get me to do something that could afford me my whole life I would be grateful,” Derek replies.

Stiles is quiet for a moment, “Yeah...okay. I get it. You’d rather forgo your own happiness just to stay in some job that you don’t even want to do.”

“It’s not _just_ a job. It’s my whole life,” Derek replies back.

“Whatever,” Stiles says back.

The bell rings signaling Stiles is late to his next class.

“I’ll give you a late pass,” Derek says and pulls out the yellow pad to give Stiles the pass he needs.

“Thanks,” Stiles replies and takes the yellow piece of paper for him.

* * *

Stiles mostly stops his flirting with Derek and things seem to go back to normal over the next few weeks. Soon it’s mid terms and Stiles is studying with Scott, Isaac, and Allison.

When it comes time to study for their Fairy Tales, Myths, and Urban Legends class Danny tags along making Isaac blush everytime he gets asked a question by Danny. Stiles just shakes his laugh and chuckles. If Danny can’t see Isaac’s got it bad, then Stiles doesn't know what to do to help.

After midterms there’s a day off for the students while the teachers have a work day. Scott convinces the dorm heads to let him, Stiles, Isaac, and Allison go to Palo Alto because it’s close and it’ll let them unwind after all the studying for midterms. The dorm heads argee and let them leave campus for the day.

In town they go to the mall. It has a movie theatre, so they decide to see a movie and grab lunch after. At the movie everyone goes to grab seats, but Stiles wants popcorn, so he goes to himself a bucket.

He’s standing in line when he sees Derek. He doesn’t know if he should say hi or not. Technically they’re not at school, so they could talk without anyone thinking it’s weird.

“Derek!” Stiles yells.

Derek turns and see the boy. He gives a nervous wave and a small smile.

Stiles gets out of line, it’s that long anyway, to go over to the man.

“Father Derek, playing hooky from work?” Stiles asks.

Derek shakes his head, “I didn’t have to go into the school today. It’s a day to get all the tests graded. I finished grading over the weekend, so I had a day off.”

“Don’t you have some like church thing to do?” Stiles asks.

Derek laughs, “I had a Bible study this morning, but nothing after that if that’s what you’re asking.”

“So you just decide to come to the movies?” Stiles says back.

“Yes, I do enjoy doing normal stuff. I’m not that boring,” Derek replies.

“What are you seeing?” Stiles asks.

“ _Carrie_ ,” Derek answers.

Stiles smiles, “That’s what we’re seeing! You can with us if you want...I won’t bite. I mean unless you want me too.”

Derek looks around, but one is paying attention to them, “Stiles, that wouldn’t be appropriate. I’ll sit by myself at the movie and after if I run into you and your friends I will say hi, but that is all.”

“Fine, have it your way. I thought not being at school would make you less uptight, but I see it doesn’t,” Stiles says back.

“Stiles, we’ve been over this. Whatever feelings I have for you can’t be acted on...even if they could I wouldn’t. It’s wrong in God’s eyes,” Derek tells him.

Stiles huffs, “Yeah, yeah I know all that bullshit. But just once don’t you want to know what it’s like?”

“I am not having this conversation out in public. I’ve told you why it’s wrong, so leave it be,” Derek answers.

Their conversation is interrupted by Scott, “Man, we were wondering what was taking so long! Hey Father Derek.”

“Scott, it’s nice to see you,” Derek says back with a smile.

“Yeah nice to see you too, uh, Stiles the movie’s about to start, so if you want to get your popcorn you should get it now, don’t want to miss the previews,” Scott says.

“Only you are happy about previews,” Stiles says.

“You better get going. It was nice seeing you boys. See you at school tomorrow,” Derek says to end the conversation.

“See you tomorrow, Father,” Scotts says and turns to go back to the theater.

“See you, Derek,” Stiles replies and gives the man a wink.

* * *

At mass the next morning it’s Derek who is leading it. He goes through the whole mass and when it comes time to do communion Stiles can’t get out of his seat fast enough. Usually Scott is in front of Stiles, but today they’re switched.

When they get up to Derek, Stiles once again doesn’t put his hand out by opens his mouth to have Derek put the wafer in.

“Body of Christ,” Derek says and without hesitating puts the wafer onto Stiles’ tongue and moves onto Scott.

Stiles is disappointed that Derek didn’t even flinch this time. He was hoping for some reaction.

After mass Stiles hangs around to most of the students and teachers are gone before going to talk to Derek.

“So, Father, that was a good sermon today,” Stiles says.

“Thank you, Stiles,” Derek replies.

“I, uh, was wondering if maybe you and I could have a private session to talk more about it,” Stiles flirts back.

“If you are serious about talking more about it, then we can set up a meeting time,” Derek calmly replies.

Stiles huffs and pouts because he’s not getting the reaction he wants from Derek.

“I’ll see you in class,” Stiles says and leaves.

Derek smiles as he walks away, “One point me.”

On Saturday Scott decides he needs to go to confession and he takes Stiles along with him.

“Why did I have to come?” Stiles whines again as they make their way into the church.

“Because it will be good for you if you confessed a thing or two,” Scott replies.

Stiles drags his feet and when he sees they’re the only ones there he takes a seat in the front pew by the confessional.

“Just hurry up,” Stiles says.

Scott checks to make sure no one is confessing and when he sees it’s clear he goes in. 

As Stiles waits for him he starts playing on his phone. First he checks Facebook, not much new. Then he sends a text to Lydia to see what she’s doing. After the text he switches over to candy crush. He’s been stuck on a level for a week now and he can’t stand that he can’t beat it. He’s out of lives quickly and sighs.

Scott finally comes out of the confessional and he has a smile on his face, “You have to go next.”

“Why? I already told you I don’t have anything to confess,” Stiles replies.

“Just go...you might find something you need to confess,” Scott says back with a wink.

Stiles rolls his eyes, “Oh my God, fine.”

Stiles goes into the confessional and sits on the small seat. He doesn’t know what to do, so he waits to see what’s going to happen.

He doesn’t have to wait long because soon the little other side of the divider opens and a voice comes through, “Hello, my child, what do you have to confess.”

Stiles smiles when he hears the voice.

“Oh, Father Derek, there is so much to confess,” Stiles dramatically says back.

Derek sighs, “Stiles if you are not going to take this seriously then I will ask you to leave.”

“But, Father, I am serious...you see I have a little problem,” Stiles says.

“Go on,” Derek replies.

“You see I have a crush on someone. Not just anyone, but a very important someone. He says that my feelings for him are wrong, but how can they be wrong when they feel so right?” Stiles asks.

Derek sighs, “Stiles, you know that it is God’s law that two men can not lay with one another.”

“I know, Father, but all my fantasies about him haven’t been us laying down. Mostly in the shower. He’s on his knees, water running down his face. His eyes half open as he takes my...cock into his warm, wet mouth. Taking me slowly in...then when he’s got me all in he lets me stay there a moment before backing off at the same pace. He takes his hand and reaches around me to feel my tight hole...as his mouth is on me, his finger teases at my hole. Then when I can’t take it anymore his finger enters me. It’s so good, so very, very good. The dual sensations are almost overwhelming, but he knows when I’m close, so he backs off...” Stiles tells Derek.

Stiles hears Derek’s heavy breathing and continues.

“My hands move to his hair, letting my fingers slide into it. I grab at his head and shove myself back into him. He lets me just use his mouth and when I come it’s in him. My come is leaking from the sides of his mouth, and I take my finger to wipe some of it off...his finger that was inside of me slowly pulls out. He stands and grabs at me. He takes me in his arms and kisses me. I can taste myself on his tongue. It’s hot and when I feel his hard cock on my hip I take him in hand and get him off. I jerk him quickly and he fires off onto me. His come all over my hand,” Stiles says.

“Oh my God, Stiles!” Derek exclaims.

“Yes, Father?” Stiles innocently asks back.

“Y-you need to leave, right now,” Derek replies.

“Okay...have a good day,” Stiles says and leaves the little booth.

“So how’d it go?” Scott asks when he sees Stiles.

“I think it went very well,” Stiles says as he smirks.

* * *

On Monday Derek doesn’t look at Stiles. He keeps his eyes on the other side of the room until out of no where he says Stiles has detention. Stiles doesn’t bat an eye when given the detention. It’ll just give him more time with Derek.

When he arrives at detention that afternoon it’s just him and Derek. When it’s time to start the hour long detention Derek moves and closes the door to room then locks it.

Stiles smiles to himself. It looks like his Saturday confession may have worked.

Sadly, it’s the opposite of what Stiles wants. Instead Derek sits at the desk looking at Stiles. He just stares at the boy.

Stiles tries to do homework, but with Derek looking right at him, not moving, it’s uncomfortable. He shifts in his seat under Derek’s stare. If Derek wants to play a game, then Stiles will play one back.

Stiles sighs and puts his pencil down. He looks at Derek before he stretches. His shirt lifts up, but he doesn’t pull it down. He lets Derek see the small exposed skin of his stomach.

Derek doesn’t stop watching Stiles. He moves to lean back in his chair and waits for Stiles’ next move.

When Stiles sees that Derek’s not getting flushed or doing anything to make him stop he moves in his chair to let his legs spreading out from under the desk and he leans his head back on the chair. He looks up at the ceiling pretending to be bored. His hands are on the desk, but one slowly moves its way down to his crotch. He touches himself through his pants, not much to cause anything to happen, but enough to let Derek know that he’s going to do something.

Derek doesn’t move.

Stiles straightens back up in his seat. He lets his hand stay on his clothed dick. He just stares at Derek.

“Anything wrong?” Derek asks finally breaking the silence.

“No...why?” Stiles asks back.

“Just wondering,” Derek answers.

Stiles gives him a wink before he makes his next move. He has both hands in his lap now and Derek hears him undo his pants. The button pops, then slowly the zipper goes down. The noise of the zipper is loud in the quiet room.

With his pants undone Stiles places one hand back on the desk while the other goes into his pants. He plays with himself under the desk. Letting Derek see what he’s doing.

Derek swallows, but doesn’t move his gaze. He watches as Stiles makes himself hard. He hears Stiles’ breathing change and it’s almost too much. He almost stops him, but he doesn’t. He lets Stiles continue.

“Stiles...come here,” Derek says.

Stiles stops what he’s doing. He moves from his seat and with his pants still undone moves over to Derek.

Derek watches his every move, “Sit on the desk.”

Stiles sits on the desk in front of Derek. His legs dangle in front of him.

“Do you know what you said on Saturday did to me?” Derek asks.

“N-no,” Stiles replies.

“I had to stop confessions early and go back to my room. I jerked off for the first time in months. I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” Derek tells him.

Stiles smirks, “I knew you’d enjoy it.”

“You know what I would enjoy right now?” Derek asks.

“What?” Stiles innocently replies.

“For you to show me just what you do to yourself...when you think of us being together,” Derek answers.

Stiles lets out a gasp, “R-really?”

“Yes,” Derek says back.

Stiles takes a few seconds to center himself, which is really just a way for him to not have himself come right there before anything happens.

He puts his hand back in his pants and pulls his hard cock out of his underwear. He slowly starts jerking himself off, but soon goes a little faster when he sees that Derek is watching his every move.

He stops for a moment and pulls his pants and underwear all the way down leaving himself exposed from the waist down. With the move he lays back on the desk and positions himself, so that Derek will have a better view.

Stiles starts up again and his free hand wanders down to play with balls and tease at his hole. He gasps as he touches himself further and his finger teases. He doesn’t let his finger go in yet. 

When he’s worked himself up enough his hand comes up to his mouth and he wets his fingers. He gets them wet enough that when he moves them back down the first one goes in. It doesn’t take much for him to get worked up more. He slides his finger in and out, then adds another. WIth two in it’s almost too much.

His hand works faster on his cock as his fingers work in and out. He’s about to come, but then he feels Derek’s hand on his leg. He feels it move up and lightly touch his hand that’s stroking him.

Derek wraps his hand around Stiles’ as he jerks himself. He comes with a gasp. The come lands on his hand and Derek’s. Derek’s hand moves away as the last drops come out.

Stiles breathes as much as possible. He takes his fingers out of his ass, and tries to find a place to wipe them, but doesn’t, so he’s left with wiping them on his jeans.

“Sit up,” Derek says.

Stiles does and what greets him is Derek now jerking himself off. His hand is wrapped tight around his think cock. Stiles’ come is being used a lube making Stiles hard again.

Derek jerks himself quickly and he’s coming sooner rather then later. His come lands on his hand, but some lands on his black shirt.

Before Derek can wipe his hand clean, Stiles takes the fingers in mouth tasting Derek on his tongue. It’s nothing special, but he move makes Derek’s eyes go wide. Stiles makes sure to clean his hand off completely and when he feels he did he lets Derek have his hand.

They sit there, both disheveled and cocks out. Derek is the first to move. He tucks himself back in and moves from his chair to his bag. He gets out a water bottle and a napkin to clean his shirt. It doesn’t help much, but it’s enough that there’s no come showing anymore.

Stiles grabs his underwear and jeans and pulls them up. He awkwardly stands there not sure what to do.

“You’re free to go,” Derek says.

“We’re not going to talk about it?” Stiles asks in return.

Derek likes him a questioning look, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Uh, well no, but I-I didn’t know if you wanted to. You’re the one who keeps saying the feelings we have for one another is wrong,” Stiles replies.

“They are wrong...and I’m sorry I took advantage of you today. I shouldn’t have done it. Please...dont’ tell anyone. If they find out I’m going to be in a lot of trouble. I could lose my job and I can’t have that happen. It’s...this was a one time thing. Okay?” Derek explains.

Stiles nods.

“Let me hear you say it,” Derek says.

“Okay...one time. Never going to happen again. Don’t tell anyone. I get it,” Stiles says.

Derek breathes out a sigh of relief, “Thank you.”

“No...thank _you_ ,” Stiles replies with a smile and a wink.

* * *

After the incident in the detention room Derek and Stiles stay away from one another for awhile. Their relationship doesn’t change much. Stiles still tries to get Derek to break, but Derek keeps himself well guarded. 

Halloween at school is one of the best days at school. They allowed the students to dress up in costume, appropriate for school, and they have a costume contest for the best one. Stiles doesn’t care much about the contest, he’s just happy he found baseball pants tight enough to hopefully get Derek all hot and bothered.

In class it’s hard to get Derek to see the baseball pants, so when class ends Stiles lags behind then pretends to drop something.

“Oops,” Stiles lamely says to get Derek’s attention, then bends over to show off his ass to the man.

Stiles looks at Derek over his shoulder while he’s still bent over and he sees Derek redden.

“Stiles...those pants,” Derek says.

“These pants what?” Stiles innocently asks back.

“Y-you...” Derek says back.

“I what?” Stiles replies.

Derek swallows before he answers, “Those pants are too tight...I should give you detention.”

“But Father Derek it’s Halloween! I can’t get detention on Halloween!” Stiles whines.

Derek sighs, “Fine...tomorrow then.”

Stiles groans, “Fine...see you tomorrow.”

Stiles skips out of class.

The next day in detention Derek sends all the students who were suppose to be there with Stiles away saying that he will sign their detention slips as though they did the detention as long as they don’t tell anyone. The students all agree and leave.

Once the last student is gone Derek locks the door leaving him and Stiles alone.

Stiles doesn’t wait to move over to Derek. He sits on the desk and watches as Derek makes his way back to his chair. When Derek sits, Stiles moves so he’s in the older man’s lap. 

Derek swallows hard, “W-what are you doing?”

“I want to be close to you,” Stiles replies.

Derek sighs, “Stiles...”

“Just let me, please. I promise it’ll be good,” Stiles says.

Derek nods his reply.

Stiles takes Derek’s hands and move them to hold onto his hips. Derek doesn’t move them, so Stiles places his arms around his shoulders. He doesn’t move for a moment as they both just look at one another.

Then Stiles moves his head and moves in to kiss Derek. Derek doesn’t move at first, but once Stiles tongue moves to lick at his lips he does. He grabs the Stiles and pulls him in closer. Derek takes his mouth with his own. When Stiles’ tongue moves into his mouth he lets the younger man take over for a moment before he takes control again.

They pull apart heavily breathing and look right at each other.

“What do you want?” Derek asks.

“You...whatever you’ll give me,” Stiles replies.

Derek seems to like the answer because he goes back in for another kiss. They move and when they hit the desk Derek pushes Stiles onto it breaking the kiss.

Stiles sits on the desk watching as Derek undoes his pants and his cock is free. Derek takes himself into his hand and strokes his cock a few times. When he’s finished with himself for the moment he moves Stiles, so he’s standing and Derek can get to his pants.

Stiles’ pants are taken off along with his underwear and his hard cock rests against his stomach. He sits back on the desk after he’s free and lets Derek make the next move.

Derek doesn’t waste time. He moves in between Stiles’ legs and licks a line up his cock. He licks at the head making Stiles whine. He licks again from base to tip then moves a hand to grab at the hard cock. He strokes it making pre come leak for the tip. When he’s ready he takes in the head of Stiles’ cock and tongues at it. Stiles groans.

Slowly Derek takes all of Stiles in. Every so often moving back up just to take more in. When he’s at the base of Stiles’ cock he stays there, not moving. Stiles doesn’t know if he should pull at Derek’s hair or just leave his hands at his sides, but Derek makes the the decision for him by taking his hand and placing it on his head.

Stiles gets the idea and gently pulls at Derek’s hair to pull him back. Derek goes with the movement with his tongue flat against the underside of Stiles’ cock. Stiles pants at the sensation. It’s too much, and not enough at the same time.

When Derek’s all the way at the tip again he grabs Stiles around the base and lets himself lick at the head more.

“Oh God, Derek,” Stiles groans out. He grabs at the desk with both hands.

Derek smiles up at him while he’s licking him then winks. With that he quickly moves down Stiles’ cock taking him deep and Stiles moans out his name.

Derek starts a rhythm after that. Each time he’s at the head he licks it before going back down. It’s too much for Stiles and soon he’s crying out that he’s coming.

Derek takes him deep once more and Stiles shoots right into the back of his throat. Stiles sags after he comes. He can’t move and doesn’t want to. Derek on the other hand moves and places his head on Stiles’ thigh. Stiles’ hand comes up and pets Derek’s head.

“W-when I recover it’s your turn,” Stiles says.

Derek looks up at him, “You don’t need to.”

“I want to,” Stiles replies.

Derek looks away and Stiles can see his cheeks redden, “No you don’t...I, I already came.”

Stiles looks at him in shock, “You mean...just from blowing me?”

Derek nods, “Yeah.”

Stiles smiles, “That’s so hot.”

They don’t talk after that. They get cleaned up and make sure there’s no evidence of what happened before they leave.

As they walk down the hall together they don’t say much. Derek asks Stiles about what he’s doing that weekend and Stiles asks if Derek has to do mass.

When they get to the door they pause for a moment neither one wanting to leave the other.

“I’ll see you Monday,” Derek says.

“Yeah, Monday,” Stiles replies.

“Um tomorrow if you want I don’t have anything to do in the afternoon, so I mean we could go to the movies...” Derek asks.

Stiles gives a small smile, “Are you asking me out on a date?”

Derek looks away and blushes, “It’s not a date...just me doing what any other Father would do. I’m, um, looking out for your well being. I want to make sure you are on the right path.”

Stiles laughs, “Yeah, whatever...but really I would love to go to the movies with you.”

Derek smiles at him, “Great...see you tomorrow.”

* * *

“I’m going to do some volunteer thing with Father Derek tomorrow, so you’re on your own,” Stiles tells Scott when he gets back to their room.

“What? No, you promised we have a rematch on _Halo_!” Scott replies.

“I know, but dude, Father Derek...” Stiles lamely says back.

“Oh my God, you’re obsessed!” Scott yells at him.

“So? You’re obsessed with Allison and I have to hear all about it. All Day. Every Day,” Stiles replies.

“At least I know I have a chance. I’m not going after someone who I can’t have,” Scott replies.

Stiles shakes his head, “You think you have a chance? Seriously? Dude, you’ve been crushing on Allison for years and _nothing_ has changed. She only thinks of you as a friend.”

Scott face turns red, “At least there’s a small chance we’ll get together. Unlike you and Father Derek. He’d never break his vow...ever.”

“Really? Because he has broken it...twice now,” Stiles confesses.

“What?” Scott asks confused.

“Nothing, forget it.” Stiles replies. Now is not the time to confess what’s really been happening at detention.

“No, dude, tell me,” Scott replies.

“I can’t tell you...I don’t want Derek to get in trouble,” Stiles says back.

“Has he been doing something to you? Like should we tell someone?” Scott asks.

“What? No, no...I was the one to start it. He’s just...he’s just going along with it,” Stiles replies.

Scott is in disbelief, “You’re the one who started it?”

“Yes, okay? Can you drop it now?” Stiles asks back.

“No...tell me. What’s been going on?” Scott replies.

Stiles sighs, “It started when we went to confession. I...I told him one of my fantasies about us and made him all hot and bothered. Then the past couple of detentions have been, well, not very boring. We’ve done stuff...sex stuff. You can’t tell ANYONE. Not even Isaac.”

“I swear. But, seriously you and Father Derek are bumping uglies?” Scott asks.

Stiles laughs, “Yeah.”

“So is tomorrow really a volunteer thing?” Scott asks back.

“No, we’re going on a date. Well he says it’s not a date, but it totally is. We’re going to go to the movies,” Stiles answers.

Scott gives him a smile, “Right on, man...and hey I’m sorry about getting mad about not hanging out. I mean I think you’re crazy for going after Father Derek, but I can’t stop you so, uh, go for it? I don’t know. Just don’t get too caught up in it.”

Stiles smiles, “I’m not going to do anything crazy. I promise...and I’m sorry about the Allison thing. I mean like you need to just ask her out already. It’s been two years.”

“I don’t know if I can,” Scott replies.

“I’ll help you,” Stiles says back.

The rest of the night is spent helping Scott to ask Allison out. By lights out there’s a whole plan set and Stiles has helped Scott with what to say.

* * *

At one on Saturday Stiles walks over to the house where Derek and the other priests live. It’s on the church grounds, so all he has to do is walk across the grounds to get there. Derek is waiting outside for him and when he see Stiles he smiles.

“Stiles, it’s good to see you,” Derek says when he gets to him.

Stiles gives him a smile, “It’s good to see you too, Father.”

“Ready?” Derek asks.

“Yeah, let’s go,” Stiles answers.

They walk to the same car they had used when they went on the volunteer trip. When they get inside Stiles moves to kiss Derek quickly. Derek doesn’t kiss him back.

“Not here, Stiles,” Derek says.

Stiles sighs.

Once on the road to the movies they talk about school and Stiles’ life before coming to school at St. Dionysius. Stiles tells Derek about all the trouble he had gotten into and he mentions Lydia a couple of times. In return Stiles tries to ask Derek questions about his life before becoming a priest, but Derek doesn’t give him much information.

When they get to the movies they pick whatever was playing next and go to grab their seats.

“Let’s sit in the back,” Stiles says and pulls Derek along with him.

“Why?” Derek asks.

Stiles gives him a look, “Do you really think I came to the movies to watch a movie when I have you with me?”

“Yes,” Derek innocently replies.

Stiles rolls his eyes, “We’re not really going to watch the movie.”

They get into the theater and see that it’s fairly empty, so it doesn’t look weird when they walk all the way up to the last row. Stiles chooses seats that are a little to the left, so that it’s darker than if they sat in the middle.

“Do you want popcorn or something?” Derek asks.

“N-no, I’m good,” Stiles replies.

“Okay, well I’m going to go get something to drink so I’ll be back,” Derek quickly says and leaves before Stiles can grab him back.

The previews start, and Derek’s not back yet. Stiles doesn’t worry too much. It’s not like he’s missing anything.

The movie starts and Derek still isn’t back. Now Stiles is getting worried. What if Derek abandoned him? What if Derek decided he didn’t want this and just left Stiles?

There were more questions about Derek leaving Stiles at the movies that when Derek finally did get back, Stiles grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Derek asks.

“I, I just had all these thoughts about you abandoning me here and I may have been on the verge of a panic attack,” Stiles replies.

Derek puts his arm around Stiles and brings him close, “Sorry, I went to the bathroom, then the line for concessions took forever. They had two people doing the register, but it took them the longest time to fill the orders...are you okay now?”

“Y-yeah, just...don’t leave again,” Stiles answers.

“I won’t,” Derek says.

They settle into their seats and Derek puts his arm around Stiles. Stiles cuddles into his side and thanks the gods the theater has moveable armrests.

When Derek is finished with his box of candy, Stiles moves away from him. He shivers from the lost of warmth, but now the fun can start.

He moves back in kissing and licking at Derek’s throat. His hand moves so it’s on Derek’s chest making sure Derek can’t get away easily. He makes his way up to Derek’s ear, biting it, before he moves to kiss Derek’s cheek.

Derek gets with the program and turns, so he has better access to Stiles. He pulls Stiles into him and takes Stiles’ mouth with his. Stiles is more than willing and goes with the move. He ends up half laying on Derek’s chest as they make out.

At some point Derek’s hand comes up and tangles in Stiles’ hair and Stiles sighs into their kiss. Stiles’ hand has moved to hold onto Derek’s hip while the other just rests on his shoulder. Derek is holding Stiles around the waist not wanting to have him move.

When the movie ends they kiss a few seconds more before breaking apart, both a little out of breath with red, wet lips and Stiles has beard burn on his cheeks and chin.

“Ready?” Derek asks.

“Not really,” Stiles replies.

Derek kisses him again quickly, then pushes Stiles off of him. Stiles pouts, but it doesn’t make Derek stop from standing.

“Come on,” Derek says and puts his hand out for Stiles.

Stiles smiles and takes it. Derek helps him up and they walk down the stairs to the exit hand in hand. Sadly, before they get out the door Derek lets go.

They walk back to the car in silence. Stiles almost grabs Derek’s hand just to have the warmth of it back in his, but he knows they can’t risk it.

Back in the car, Derek places his hand on Stiles’ thigh and leaves it there. The weight of it burns at Stiles’ thigh, but he doesn’t make a move to get rid of it. He’ll take whatever touching Derek is willing to give.

“What are your plans for the rest of the weekend?” Derek asks as they drive back to school.

“Nothing, really. Hang with Scott, do my homework, boring stuff,” Stiles answers.

Derek chuckles, “Boring stuff?”

“It’s only boring because it’s not with you,” Stiles sweetly says.

Derek laughs.

They bantered back and forth until they get back to school. Derek’s hand leaves his thigh when they drive up to the church. It makes Stiles feel cold.

Derek parks the car and they sit there for a minute.

“I had a nice time today,” Derek says breaking the silence.

Stiles agrees, “It was really fun.”

“We, uh, we should do it again some time,” Derek says.

Stiles smiles, “Yeah for sure.”

“I’ll see you Monday,” Derek says back.

“Yeah, see you in class,” Stiles answers, “Oh, um, if it’s cool can I have your number? I mean if you have a phone. I don’t what you’re allowed to have.”

Derek chuckles, “I’m allowed to have a cell phone. Here give me your phone.”

Stiles hands it over and Derek quickly puts his phone number into Stiles’ contacts. He gives the phone back and Stiles texts him to give him his number.

Derek smiles, “Just don’t send me anything too...you know, inappropriate.”

Stiles fakes innocence, “Now why would you think I would do that?”

Derek gives him a look and Stiles laughs.

“Okay, I promise nothing too scandalous,” Stiles says.

Derek’s phone decides to ring and he frowns, “It’s Father Clark, I better take this.”

Once they’re out of the car they say good bye again and Stiles walks back to his room. Derek watches him go.

* * *

Monday is pleasant in class. Stiles smiles the whole time and Derek may have blushed and given a shy smile once or twice when he looked over at Stiles. They don’t say much to each other after class, but Stiles does drop a note on Derek’s desk as he walks out.

_Meet me for lunch?_ The note simply says.

Derek texts Stiles his answer, _Come to my office during lunch._

At lunch Stiles makes his excuses for not sitting with his friends and runs off to Derek’s office. He knocks on the door and when he opens the door it’s just Derek sitting at his desk working.

“Hey,” Derek says with a smile when he sees Stiles.

“Hey yourself,” Stiles replies and walks into the office. He closes the door behind him.

They’re both nervous, but when Derek moves from another his desk and goes up to Stiles, Stiles gets with the program and meets him halfway. They put arms around each other and kiss.

Pulling back Derek rubs his nose with Stiles before he lets go of the boy.

“Dork,” Stiles says.

“You know you love it,” Derek replies.

Stiles laughs, “It’s cheesy, but yeah I do.”

Derek goes to sit back behind the desk and jesters to one of the chairs in front of his desk, so Stiles can have a seat as well.

Stiles sits and opens his backpack to take out the sandwich and soda he got from the cafeteria before he got to Derek’s.

“How’s your day been?” Derek asks.

Stiles shrugs, “Fine.”

“Just fine?” Derek replies.

Stiles rolls his eyes and jokes, “Well there is this one guy. He’s in my first class and he may have smiled at me a couple of times today. I don’t know if he likes me though.”

Derek chuckles, “Why don’t you just ask him.”

“Because every time I’ve flirted with him in the past he hasn’t done anything...well I guess that’s not true we finally hooked up a couple of times and went out on a date Saturday,” Stiles answers and takes a bite of his sandwich.

“How’d you like this date?” Derek asks.

“We went to the movies and made out the whole time. I give it three stars,” Stiles replies.

“Only three?” Derek says back.

“It’s out of a five star system! I think that’s pretty good for a first date,” Stiles explains.

Derek shrugs, “And how do I get a five star rating on a date?”

Stiles smiles, “That is for you to find out.”

There was a knock at the door and both men jump. Derek moves from around his desk to answer the door. On the other side is Father Clark.

“Hello, Father Clark, how are you?” Derek asks.

The older man looks at him before he answers, “I’m well, are you busy right now? I have somthing that I need you to do.”

“Um, I’m in the middle of, uh, counseling with one of my students. Can it wait?” Derek replies.

“Counseling a student? In the middle of the day?” Father Clark questions.

“Y-yes, it’s his lunch hour, so he came by,” Derek answers.

“Hmm, well please come see me as soon as you’re done,” Father Clarks replies and leaves without saying goodbye.

Derek sighs in relief once the older man is gone.

“You okay?” Stiles asks.

Derek closes the door, “Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Father Clark is just a little scary sometimes.”

“He’s an old man who probably hasn’t had any since like World War Two...don’t think too much of him,” Stiles replies trying to lighten the mood.

Derek turns to look at Stiles, “We have to be careful. He’s the one that made me miss school for a week after you, uh, you told me about your crush. If he knows you’re here he’ll probably tell the higher ups and then I’ll be moved or worst.”

“Higher ups?” Stiles asks.

“Yeah the bishop of the area,” Derek replies.

Stiles is silent. He sits in his seat and finishes eating. Derek moves back to sit at his desk. When Stiles is done with his sandwich he looks at the time and starts gathering his stuff.

“I, uh, I should go. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Stiles says and moves out of his seat.

Derek stands from his desk and moves over to Stiles. He places his hand on Stiles’ arm, “Hey...don’t let Father Clark freak you out. I promise I’ll protect you from him, okay?”

Stiles gives him a small smile, “Okay.”

Derek kisses Stiles’ forehead then lets him go back to school.

* * *

The whole week is filled with Stiles and Derek stealing moments together. Stiles goes to Derek’s office twice more that week to have lunch and after school he meets Derek out at the baseball field. The weather is getting colder, so there aren’t a lot of activities outside after school. They sneak into the baseball dugout and make out laying down on the bench, so that if someone did come by they wouldn’t see them.

They’re almost found out on Friday afternoon when Scott and Allison walk by.

Stiles perks up when he hears their voices and gives a sign for Derek to be quiet as well.

“Are you sure we should be out here?” Allison asks Scott.

“It’s fine. No one saw us come out this way,” Scott replies.

“I don’t know Scott. I mean what if we get in trouble for not going straight back to the dorm after class?” Allison says back.

“We, uh, we had detention!” Scott quickly replies.

Allison laughs.

They walk on.

Stiles sighs and drops his head to Derek’s shoulder, “That was close.”

“We should probably stop for today anyway,” Derek says and tries to push Stiles off of him.

“Nooo!” Stiles whines.

“Come on, Stiles. We can do something tomorrow...away from school,” Derek tries to reason.

Stiles sighs in defeat, “Okay.”

Derek quickly kisses Stiles one last time then moves to get up. Stiles waits a few minutes to make sure Derek’s for sure gone before leaving the dugout. He heads back to his room and jerks off.

* * *

The next morning Stiles is jittery. He tries to play on his computer, but it doesn’t hold his attention. He tries to play on his phone, but like the computer it’s useless. Next he tries pacing his room, but Scott stops him.

“Dude, chill out,” Scott says looking up from his homework.

“I can’t! I’m too excited for my date,” Stiles replies.

“Just...go for a run or something. All your moving around it making it hard for me to study,” Scott says.

Stiles sighs, “But if I got for run then I’ll be all sweaty, then I’ll have to take a shower which will make me late to meet Derek.”

“Oh my God, just go do something that isn’t in here!” Scott exclaims.

Stiles huffs and leaves the room. He walks through the halls of the dorm. He goes up and down the stairs onto every floor and sees what theme their room is. His is a jungle theme, which is cheesy and has made him roll his eyes once or twice. He finds that Isaac and Danny’s room is on the second floor and the floor is ocean themed.

He thinks about knocking on Isaac and Danny’s door to see if they were there, but thinks better of it. Isaac is a friend, but not one that Stiles thinks of to go to randomly.

When his phone clock reads 12:58 Stiles starts to walk over to Derek’s apartment. He’s buzzing with energy. Derek hasn’t told him where they’re going and when he asked Derek said he wasn’t going to tell which made Stiles want to know more.

Stiles turns the corner to get to the car and sees Father Clark with Derek. He moves behind the wall and peeks out to watch them. Father Clark says something and Derek shakes his head. Father Clark says some else then leaves. Stiles waits a few moments to make sure he’s not coming back before going around the building to Derek.

“Hey!” Stiles happily says trying to act like he just didn’t see Derek probably get hounded by Father Clark.

“Hey, ready to go?” comes Derek’s fake happy reply.

“Yeah totally,” Stiles replies.

They get in the car and Derek turns the radio on. He flips through a couple of stations before he leaves it on an oldies station.

“How’s your day been?” Stiles asks over the music.

“Fine, nothing too exciting. You?” Derek replies.

“Boring! Scott kicked me out of the room because I couldn’t stop moving around,” Stiles answers.

Derek chuckles.

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going now?” Stiles asks.

“No, it’s a secret,” Derek says back.

Stiles tries his best to pout, “Come on tell me!”

“It’s a surprise, but I’ll give the hint that it is something that is really fun to do,” Derek answers back.

Stiles huffs, “You’re no fun.”

“If I’m not fun then maybe I should just take you back to your dorm. You could try to find something fun there,” Derek teases.

“Don’t you _dare_ turn this car around,” Stiles replies.

Derek laughs at Stiles’s seriousness.

They banter the rest of the way and when they pull up to a mini golf course Stiles smiles.

“Mini golf! I haven’t played in years...I may have been banned from the one just outside of Beacon Hills,” Stiles tells Derek.

Derek chuckles, “Only you could be banned from mini golf.”

Stiles puffs out his chest, “I’ll have you know I take mini golf very seriously.”

Derek shakes his head while laughing at Stiles.

Derek pays for a game even though Stiles said he’d pay half. They get their putters and balls from the checkout stand. Stiles wants a pink ball, so the guy takes back the green one he had been given then digs around for a pink one. Derek could careless for the color of his ball and sticks with his yellow one.

They have the choice of two courses and decide on the right since it looks like more people are doing the left course.

The first hole Stiles lines up and takes his shot. It bounces down to the hole before stopping a foot away. Derek takes his shot next and bumps Stiles’ ball, so it goes into the hole.

“That counts as a hole in one!” Stiles says.

“No it doesn’t! My ball hit yours. How is that a hole in one?” Derek replies.

“Because I didn’t get to take another swing to get my ball into the hole. That’s how,” Stiles explains.

Derek sighs, “Fine. But if this happens again it doesn’t.”

Stiles huffs, “Fine have it your way.”

The next three holes are a little more challenging and at the fourth hole it takes Stiles seven swings before he gets it in the hole. It only took Derek three.

By the halfway point Derek is winning by two points. Stiles is determined to win, so the next hole he takes his time lining up the ball with the hole before he swings.

“Any day now Stiles,” Derek tells him.

Stiles looks up from where he’s looking at his ball, “I’m trying to get the best shot. Hold your horses.”

Derek rolls his eyes, “This isn’t the PGA tour. Just take a swing.”

Stiles takes another minute before he swings his ball. He gets a hole in one.

“Yes!” Stiles yells when the ball sinks in.

“H-how the...well fuck,” Derek says in disbelief.

Stiles turns around, “Did you just say fuck?”

Derek’s eyes widen, “What? No...no I did not just use that word. This is a family enviroment I will not be saying anything like that with children around.”

Stiles laughs, “Oh my God, relax! I can’t believe you actually said it.”

Derek moves around Stiles to line up his ball. He makes a show of lining up his shot like Stiles did before he swings at the ball. The ball doesn’t make it into the hole on the first hit like Stiles’ did. Derek walks over to his ball and hits it lightly making it go into the hole on the second try.

At the end of the course they’re tied, so Stiles tries to make a bet.

“If I win you have to take me to get whatever food I want,” Stiles says to Derek.

“And if I win?” Derek asks.

“Um, you get, uh...I don’t know what do you want?” Stiles replies. He’s clueless.

“I want you to try out for the baseball team in the Spring,” Derek says.

“What? No! I don’t play baseball...or any sport for that matter,” Stiles replies.

“Than I guess you’ll miss out on the away games where sometimes we stay overnight at a hotel. Bummer,” Derek wagers.

“O-overnight trips?” Stiles asks back.

“Yep and I get my own room, so you know...” Derek answers back.

Stiles doesn’t answer right away. He thinks for a minute, “Fine. If you win I’ll tryout for the team.”

“Excellent,” Derek replies.

Stiles lines up his ball and takes his time before swinging at it. The ball bounces off the little house and rolls back before stopping at Stiles’ feet.

Derek laughs.

“It’s not funny,” Stiles whines.

Derek continues laughing as he lines up his ball. He takes his time like Stiles did and when he swings the ball goes right into the hole.

“I win,” Derek declares.

“T-that’s not fair!” Stiles says.

“Yes it is...so I guess I’ll see you at tryouts in a few months. Better start working on your swing. If it’s anything like your mini golf playing we’ll be lucky to win a game this season,” Derek jokes.

Stiles crosses his arm over his chest and pouts, “You’re not funny.”

Derek chuckles as they walk back to the checkout stand to give their putters back.

“How about this...even though you didn’t win I’ll still take you out to eat. Anywhere you want,” Derek says trying to make Stiles feel better.

Stiles perks up at that, “Anywhere?”

“Within reason,” Derek replies.

“Denny’s,” Stiles says back.

“You want to go to Denny’s?” Derek questions him.

“I like their pancakes,” Stiles replies.

“Denny’s it is than,” Derek says and starts off to the car.

At Denny’s Stiles order’s a grand slam breakfast plus extra pancakes on the side. Derek just orders a sandwich. When they’re food comes Stiles inhales it.

“Slow down. Do you want to enjoy your food?” Derek asks.

“Yes,” Stiles says around a mouth full of pancake.

“No talking with your mouth full,” Derek says.

Stiles rolls his eyes in response.

Stiles slows down on eating and when he’s at his last pancake he sighs. He was enjoying his food that wasn’t from the school.

“Do you want more?” Derek asks.

Stiles sighs, “No...I shouldn’t.”

“Suit yourself,” Derek replies.

After they were finished Derek pays for the food which makes Stiles feel guilty and tries to give him money.

“Please let me pay for myself,” Stiles says.

“It’s okay. Really,” Derek replies back.

Stiles puts his wallet back in his pocket, but takes it out once more for a dollar. He goes off to the claw machine and puts the dollar into the machine. He tries to win a stuffed animal from the machine, but fails.

“Let me try,” Derek says and puts a dollar in.

He’s patient and when he’s happy with the placement of the claw he presses the button down watches as it latches onto a mermaid. The claw carries it over to the opening and drops it in.

“B-but how?” Stiles says in disbelief.

Derek smiles, “It’s a secret.”

Stiles grabs the mermaid out of the machine and looks at for a minute before trying to hand it over to Derek.

“It’s yours,” Derek says pushing it back at Stiles.

“Really?” Stiles asks.

Derek blushes, “Yeah.”

“ Her name is Wanda,” Stiles says giving the toy a name.

“Wanda?” Derek says laughing.

“What’s wrong with Wanda?” Stiles asks.

“Nothing...it’s perfect. Come on, we better get back,” Derek says and moves to door.

In the car Stiles chats to Wanda which amuses Derek. He puts a comment in here and there to the toy.

When they get back to the church the sun is going down and there are a few cars in the parking lot for the Saturday night mass.

“Do you have to go?” Stiles asks about mass.

“No, I don’t go to Saturday night mass,” Derek replies.

Stiles looks out the window, “I had a good time today...it was really fun.”

Derek smiles, “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“We should do it again and this time I’ll beat you,” Stiles says back.

Derek chuckles, “We’ll have a rematch sometime.”

“Cool...so I guess I’ll see you Monday,” Stiles replies and looks at Derek.

“You can always come by the apartment if you have a problem...I mean you can just say you’re there for a quick counseling session or something. Just don’t let Father Clark see you,” Derek tells him.

“For real?” Stiles hopefully replies.

“Yeah, just don’t do it too often,” Derek says, “or just text me and I’ll try to meet you somewhere.”

“Cool...um, then maybe I’ll see you tomorrow,” Stiles says.

“See you soon,” Derek replies.

Out of the car Stiles says goodbye and makes Wanda give Derek a wave. Derek says goodbye to Stiles and the toy. He turns back to the apartment as Stiles walks back to the dorm.

* * *

The next Saturday Stiles has a dorm community day, which is the worst thing ever. It’s a once a month mandatory day where the whole dorm gets together and does something. This time it’s a day out on the field behind the school where there’s a bbq and they set up a “dorm olympics.” Each floor is team and they’re completing for an extra hour before lights out for the week.

Stiles could care less about the dorm olympics, but Scott is into it, so he tries to be excited about it for his friend. They’re team color is red, so Stiles puts on a pair of red jeans he has and a white t-shirt. Scott had gotten red face paint and puts some on under his eyes, and makes Styles do the same.

When they get out to field there’s already a lot of the dorm there. They make their way over to the other red team students and see they’re all huddled around someone.

“So who gets to be the team captain?” Stiles asks Scott.

“There isn’t one, but there is a team coach. Usually it’s one of dorm heads, but last year a couple of teachers helped out,” Scotts replies.

“Great teachers as if I don’t see enough of them during the week,” Stiles says back and rolls his eyes.

When they get over to the red team they’re met with a few hellos from their fellow teammates and the face of their coach.

“Father Derek!” Scott exclaims.

Derek smiles, “Hello, Scott.”

Stiles gives Derek a shy smile and Derek gives him one back.

“Okay since you two just arrived I’ll catch you up. We were just going over the events for today. The first is tug of war, which is the whole team. After it’s a pie eating contest, egg toss, three legged race, and finally capture the flag. The two top teams will be in capture the flag. If we make it to capture the flag will need all hands on deck. Sound good?” Derek explains to the two boys.

“Sounds awesome!” Scott answers.

Stiles shakes his head, “Sounds boring.”

“Stiles, come on try to have fun,” Derek replies.

Stiles sighs.

When everyone is there they blow a whistle and everyone gets ready for the first event, tug of war.

Stiles and Scott lineup with their team and the other team, green, lines up on the other side of the rope.

“Dude, this is Allison’s floor,” Scott says and points to their friend.

“So? Show her how you work those muscles,” Stiles replies.

The ref for the game goes over the rules before they start, “When the whistle blows it’s time to pull. The team to pull the white piece of the rope over their side wins and will be put against the next heats winner. The two winning teams will go head to head to see who wins the whole event. The winning team gets five points, the second place three and the two losing teams one. Any questions?”

No one asks anything.

“Great...teams pick up the rope,” the ref says.

When each team has the rope in their hands the ref blows his whistle and both teams start pulling. Stiles pulls as hard as he can, making himself red in the face. He huffs out the breath he was holding and pulls as hard as he can.

Each team is pulling as hard as they can, but in the end the red team wins.

Scott high fives Stiles after the win.

“Dude, that was awesome!” Scott says.

“Meh, we still have one more heat to go,” Stiles replies.

They move out of the way for the other teams, blue and yellow, and wait to see who the winner will be.

Derek is standing off to the side watching the game, so Stiles goes to join him.

“How’d you like my mad tugging skills?” Stiles jokily asks.

“I say you did quite well,” Derek replies.

Stiles looks to make sure no one else is around before he whispers to Derek, “I know something else I can tug.”

Derek looks at him horrified, “Not here.”

“Oh I didn’t mean right now, but maybe later we can have our own olympics,” Stiles says.

Derek swallows, “Stiles, please...”

Stiles smirks, “We’ll talk later.”

The yellow team wins their round.

Red team goes back to the rope and waits for the yellow to cool down for a moment. When the ref says it’s time, they pick up the rope and wait for the whistle. When the whistle blows they start pulling, but the yellow team is strong and in the end red loses.

“Five points to yellow!” The ref yells.

Some else goes to the scoreboard and puts a five into the first box for the yellow team. Three goes into the red team’s box, while green and blue get one each.

The next event is just one person from each team. The have two minutes to eat as much pie as possible. Stiles and Scott watch as someone they don’t know from their floor goes to sit in the red team chair. Surprisingly Isaac is up for his team, blue.

“Who ever eats the most wins. The judges will determine who the winner is by who has the less amount of pie left, unless someone finishes the whole pie. The winner will get five points, second three, third two, and last one. Ready?” the ref asks then blows the whistle.

The four players start in on their pies and Scott and Stiles cheer for their team. They secretly cheer for Isaac as well.

As the pie eating goes on Stiles walks over to Derek again.

“You know what I’d like to eat? Your ass,” Stiles whispers into Derek’s ear then walks away before Derek can say anything.

Isaac raises his hand before the two minutes are up and the judges go over to him. They check his pie.

“He’s ate it all,” one of the judges tells the ref.

“Blue team wins!” the ref says.

The scorekeeper puts a five next to blue, while red gets another three, yellow two, and green one.

At the egg toss two girls from the red team go. They line up on either side of the markers and wait for their egg.

The ref explains the game before they start, “Simple game, toss the egg back and forth. The person with the egg has to take a step back before their toss. The team who wins gets five points, second three, third two, and fourth one.”

The teams wait for the whistle and when it blairs they toss their eggs. The girls for the red team go slowly and toss the egg back and forth like they’ve been doing it for their whole lives.

The yellow team out first, then green. It leaves blue and red to fight it out. The blue team throws their egg before the red and it breaks as the guy tries to catch it.

“Red team has to throw their egg successfully to win,” the ref says.

The girl with the egg takes a breath then tosses the egg. The girl catches it without it breaking and the red team cheers.

“Five for red!” The ref yells.

The scorekeeper puts a five for red, three for blue, two for green, and one for yellow.

The three legged race is the last event before capture the flag. Two guys from the red team are doing the race. They get tied together and wait with the other players.

“Three legged race...who ever makes it across first wins. No pushing, no shoving, and if someone falls no sticking your arm out to try to trip another team,” the refs tells the players. He blows the whistle and they’re off.

Stiles spot Derek at the finish line and goes over to him, “I would love to tie you up and have my way with you...or if you want you can tie me up.”

Derek looks at Stiles with wide eyes, “S-Stiles this needs to stop.”

Stiles smirks, “Ah, come on. I’m just trying to make this day more fun.”

Derek turns away from Stiles and watches as their team falls right before the finish line. They come in third.

With the race over the scores are tallied up and the ref is given the official scores.

“We have the blue team with fourteen points, green with seven points, red with twelve points, and yellow with nine. Blue and red will be playing capture the flag and whoever wins gets an extra hour before lights out,” the ref tells the teams.

Yellow and green sigh in defeat and move over to the picnic tables to watch the other two teams fight it out.

Before the game Allison walks over to Scott and Stiles, “Hey Scott...good game. Hope you win capture the flag.”

Scott is all smiles, “Thanks.”

“Hey what about me?” Stiles says to the girl.

Allison looks at him for a moment, “Hope you don’t get grass stains,” and walks off.

“Dude what the fuck was that?” Stiles asks.

Scott laughs, “I don’t know. How would I know?”

“She totally had eyes only for you,” Stiles replies.

“You think so?” Scott asks with hope in his eyes.

“Yeah, dude, she does,” Stiles answers.

The ref calls everyone over, “Alright red’s flag is at one end of the field, blue on the other. You’ll start by your flags. When the whistle goes you run out to try and get your opponent's flag. If one of your opponent’s gets your little flag from your belt you’re out and have to go to the sideline. If an opponent gets the team flag and makes it back to their side with it without getting caught their team is the winner. Understood?”

Every nods and agrees.

“Alright teams to your sides,” the ref says and waits for everyone to line up.

When the whistle goes Stiles runs as fast as he can. He almost gets caught but sidesteps the blue team member and keeps going. He gets low and moves around everyone without getting caught. He makes it to the blue team flag and is surprised that no one was watching it better. He grabs it and quickly makes his way back to his side.

He has to stop and hide the fact he has the blue team flag a few times before he continues. He is almost to his side again when he sees Isaac with the red team flag. Isaac’s long legs are making it easy for him to get away from people. Stiles hesitates before he makes a run for his side. He can’t have Isaac win it for his team.

Stiles is almost caught by a member of the blue team but he jumps and lands over the line to his side. The whistle blows and everyone stops.

“Red team wins!” The ref yells.

The red team yells and starts to high five and hug each other. Stiles stands up and makes a face when he sees that he has grass stains and some mud on the knees of his jeans.

“Dude that was awesome! You jumped over someone...like how is that even possible?” Scott exclaims.

Stiles shrugs, “I don’t know, man. Heat of the moment.”

People Stiles doesn’t even know live on his floor come up to him and tell him that he’s awesome.

He just smiles and thanks them. He gets a couple of high fives and some girls flirt with him. He flirts back.

Once it’s all over they go grab lunch, which is burgers and hot dogs. Stiles grabs two hot dogs and a burger to eat. He finds enough room on his plate to put some chips on as well. Scott is talking to Allison as they eat, so he doesn’t want to disrupt them.

Stiles looks around and sees Derek eating at a table by himself. He walks over and puts his plate down opposite of Derek.

“Hey,” Stiles says.

Derek looks up from his food, “Hey.”

“So...I won the whole thing for my floor,” Stiles starts.

“Yes you did. Good job,” Derek replies.

“Well I was wondering if maybe I would get a special thank you from you,” Stiles says back.

Derek looks at him, “Stiles...not here.”

“I didn’t mean here. I meant...later,” Stiles says.

“No I mean don’t talk like that here...someone could hear,” Derek replies.

Stiles rolls his eyes, “Oh my God...fine. I’ll go find somewhere else to eat.”

Derek doesn’t get to reply. He watches Stiles walk off and sit with a group of girls from his floor. They smile and flirt with him the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

With Thanksgiving comes three days off of school and five days of freedom from the dorms for Stiles. He gets to go home Tuesday night and doesn’t have to return to the dorm until Sunday. He’s packing a bag when he gets a text from Derek.

_Meet me at the dugout._

Stiles smiles. He checks the time and sees that the still have an hour before his father will be there to pick him up and take him home.

He runs down the hall to the stairs and flies down the stairs somehow without hurting himself. It’s dark and cold when he gets outside, but he uses the flashlight on his phone to help guide his way to where Derek is.

When he gets to the dugout he finds Derek huddled into himself, shivering.

“Y-you made it,” Derek says and stands to greet him.

Stiles wraps him up in his arms and nuzzles into his neck. Derek puts his arms around Stiles and tries to find warmth in the boy.

“You’re shivering. How long have you been out here?” Stiles asks.

“Not long, I texted you before I was even here,” Derek replies.

Stiles moves to look at Derek, “Then how are you so cold?”

Derek tries to look away, but Stiles doesn’t let him, “I was walking around before I came here.”

Stiles shakes his head and pulls the man into a kiss. Derek kisses him back. They stay huddled together as the make out.

Stiles’ phone buzzes and he has to break the kiss. He grabs for his phone in his pocket and sees his father is calling.

“It’s dad...he’s early,” Stiles says to Derek.

Stiles answers before it could go to voicemail, “Hey pops.”

_Stiles, where are you? I’m at your room._

“Yeah I’ll be there in a minute...I’m, uh, saying goodbye to a friend,” Stiles says.

_Well hurry up...I’m getting weird looks for a couple of girls who living across from you. They probably think I’m trying to peep on them._

Stiles laughs, “Dad, there’s a bunch of parents coming to the dorm. I doubt they’re going to call the police on you.”

_Just hurry up!_

“Alright be there in five,” Stiles replies and hangs up the phone.

Stiles pulls Derek close again and kisses him once more, “My dad is waiting for me at my room. I have to go.”

“Have a fun trip home,” Derek says.

“Don’t have too much fun without me,” Stiles replies.

Derek rolls his eyes, “I will...a vacation away from you will be nice.”

Stiles pinches Derek’s ass making him yelp.

“Hey, asshole, say you’ll miss me,” Stiles playfully says.

Derek sighs, “Fine...Stiles I will miss you while you are away. I’ll be thinking about you the whole time you’re gone and when you get back I’m going to have my way with you.”

Stiles smiles, “That’s better.” He kisses Derek once more then pulls away from the warmth.

Back at his room his father is pacing in front of his door.

“Finally! Where the he-heck were you?” John asks when he sees his son.

“Sorry we were, uh, we were justing finishing up a game...come in,” Stiles says and opens the door to his room.

John steps and takes a look around the room. He hasn’t seen it since he was there on move in day, so seeing it now with Scott and Stiles’ stuff laying around makes look different.

“I see your cleaning habits haven’t changed,” John says picking up a sock from the floor.

“Actually they do a room check every week, so it’s usually clean by Sunday nights, but since it’s a holiday they’re not doing a room check this week, so we didn’t clean,” Stiles answers.

John huffs. Stiles puts the last t-shirt into his bag and zips it up. He turns to leave, but pauses and turns back around to grab Wanda.

“What is that?” John asks when he sees the mermaid in Stiles’ hand.

“Wanda,” Stiles replies.

John gives him a questioning look, “Wanda?”

“Yeah, she’s, uh, a special something I picked up and I like to have her close. She keeps me company,” Stiles tells his father.

“Oookay...do you have everything then?” John asks.

“Yep, let’s get out here!” Stiles exclaims.

In the car ride Stiles chatters about Scott and his never ending crush on Allison. He also mentions Derek a couple of times. He doesn’t mention how he’s gotten detention more times than he can count and how he thinks Mr. Harris hates his guts.

As they turn down their street Stiles’ phone beeps and he fetches out of pocket to see a message from Scott.

_Home yet? I want to skype!_

Stiles replies back, _Just turned into the driveway. I’ll call you in 10...15. Still have to talk with my dad._

Stiles climbs out of the car and grabs his bag from the trunk and walks up to the front door to the house. He pauses at the door. He hasn’t been home in almost three months, so it’s weird to be stepping back in the house.

“You coming in?” John asks.

Stiles shakes his head, “Yeah...it’s just weird to be back here.”

“Nothing’s changed. Same old house,” John replies.

Stiles takes his shoes off and puts them by the door. He walks upstairs and opens his bedroom door. His room is the same. The bed is made up, the curtain closed over the window, and his desk has an empty space because his laptop isn’t there.

He takes out his laptop and boots it up so he can skype with Scott, then he puts Wanda on his bed.

“Stiles what do you want for dinner?” John yells from the stairs.

“I don’t care...anything. Just make sure it’s healthy!” Stiles yells back.

Skype opens and he quickly connects to Scott.

“Hey man! Finally,” Scotts says.

“Dude I just saw you like three hours ago. What is so important that I have to call first thing when I come home?” Stiles replies.

“Allison! She finally agreed to go on a date with me!” Scott happily exclaims.

“That’s awesome! I knew it was only a matter of time,” Stiles replies.

“She was all shy about it, but when she finally said yes it was like the heavens opened up. I don’t know what we’re going to do yet, but man I can’t believe we’re going to go out,” Scott says.

Stiles chuckles, “I’m really happy for you man.”

“What should we do? I don’t want to take her somewhere and then she hates it. Then she’ll hate me and never want to date me and then it’ll be all weird. She’ll probably stop being friends with me and-” Scott says before Stiles cuts him off.

“Calm down...it’s a first date. Just take her to the movies or something,” Stiles replies.

Scott thinks it over, “I’m sorry...I...just this is my first date ever and I don’t want it to end badly.”

Stiles chuckles again, “I’m sure it won’t end badly. She’s already said yes, so the hard parts over.”

“I guess...” Scott trails off.

“Stiles dinner!” John yells.

“I have to go...dinner. I’ll talk to you later,” Stiles says.

“Later,” Scott replies.

* * *

On Thanksgiving Stiles sends Derek a picture of him and Wanda in bed with the caption “Happy Thanksgiving from us!”

Derek replies back, _Happy Thanksgiving_

Stiles sends him another message, _And what are you thankful for?_

_I’m thankful for the Lord and my job...and the fact that I have my family._ Derek answers.

Stiles frowns, so he sends him a message trying to give him a hint at what else he might be thankful for.

Derek answers, _I forgot...I’m also thankful for Wanda._

Stiles gets a small smile, _And???_

Derek takes a few minutes to reply, 

Stiles smiles brightly, _< 3, you have no idea how much I miss you right now._

_Probably not as much as I miss you._ Derek replies.

The rest of the day Stiles texts Derek with little emoticons and little messages about how he wishes Derek was with him. At dinner he takes a picture of Wanda next to his plate and sends it to Derek saying that Wanda was enjoying dinner.

Derek sends him back a message with a bunch of ‘has’.

After dinner Stiles retreats to his room. He debates on calling Derek, but he doesn’t do it in the end. Derek is with the other priests and he doesn’t want to get Derek in trouble with a phone call from him.

At bedtime Stiles takes one last photo of him and Wanda tucked in bed and sends it to Derek with “sweet dreams...turkey day is over.”

* * *

On Sunday Stiles is bouncing in the car to get back to the dorm. He hasn’t talked to Derek all day because of mass, so he wants to get back to room and see if he can see Derek now that masses for the day are over.

“Stiles, calm down...why are you so excited to get back to school? You were so happy to be leaving when I came to pick you up,” John asks.

Stiles looks at his father, “I, uh, I’m excited to see Scott.”

“You talked to him everyday! How could you have missed him while you two were away from each other?” John replies.

“I’ve been living in the same room with him for the last three months. I can’t live without him,” Stiles dramatically says back.

John rolls his eyes.

When they’re in front of the dorms Stiles unbuckles his seatbelt and starts to get out, but his father grabs him back in.

“Hold on...give me a hug,” John says.

Stiles half heartedly gives his father a hug, “I’ll see you in like three weeks.”

John sighs, “Okay, go...I’ll call you when I’m home.”

“See you!” Stiles says and hops out of the car, grabs his bag, and jogs into the dorm.

As he waits for the elevator he texts Derek that he’s back. Derek doesn’t reply which makes Stiles frown. He puts his phone back in his pocket and when he gets back to his room he jumps on Scott.

“Dude, I missed you!” Stiles says.

Scott laughs, “I missed you too.”

“Okay, come on...tell me all the details. I know you’ve seen Allison, so come on,” Stiles says.

Scott gets a wide smile and he explains all about seeing Allison when they got back to the dorm. He says that he walked her to her room, then they hugged before she went in. They promised to make plans for the next weekend, but he still doesn’t know what to do.

“You’re over thinking it! I told you already, keep it simple!” Stiles replies.

“I know, but...this is Allison. I want everything to be perfect,” Scott says back.

Stiles rolls his eyes, “Oh my God...do I have to do everything for you? Does she like _The Hunger Games_?”

“Duh, she loves it,” Scott replies.

“Then take her to see the movie! It’s been out for a couple of weeks, so it’ll probably be easy to get tickets to,” Stiles says.

“I think she’s already seen it,” Scott sadly replies.

“So? If she likes it enough she’ll want to go again!” Stiles exclaims.

“Seriously? You think she will?” Scott asks.

“Dude, yes...now go ask her to the movies,” Stiles says.

“Okay, okay...I can do this,” Scott says and takes his phone out to text Allison.

Stiles falls onto his bed and looks up at the ceiling. His phone beeps and he sees it’s a text from Derek. He smiles and opens it.

_Sorry...Sunday night dinner with the others. I’m free now...meet me in 10? Dugout?”_

_See you in 10_ Stiles replies and moves from his bed.

“I’m going to go out for a few...do not freak out about your date,” Stiles says to Scott.

“Later man,” Scott says without looking up from his phone.

Stiles walks out of the room and to the stairs. There are still students returning, so it’s easy fro Stiles to leave the building without anyone noticing. He walks to the dugout and waits for Derek.

It’s cold, just like the last time they saw each other, so Stiles wraps his arms around himself and tries to get any warmth he can from his jacket.

He sees a figure walking to him and he smiles when he sees Derek’s face come into view.

“Hey!” Stiles says happily and stands to meet him.

Derek wraps Stiles in his arms as soon as he can and he breathes him in. Stiles puts his arms around him as well and just holds onto him.

Derek moves in and gives Stiles a hard kiss then breaks it before going back to having his face pressed into his neck.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Stiles asks. He puts a hand on the back of Derek’s neck.

“Nothing...stuff. I don’t want to talk about it,” Derek mumbles.

“Okay, we don’t have to talk about it. Do you want to sit down?” Stiles replies.

Derek shakes his head and holds onto Stiles tighter.

Stiles starts rubbing Derek’s back and he puts his hand under Derek’s shirt to have some skin to skin contact. Derek hisses because Stiles’ hand is cold making Stiles chuckle.

“Missed you,” Derek whispers.

“I missed you too,” Stiles replies.

Derek kisses his neck and Stiles lets his head fall back giving Derek more access to the skin there. Derek kisses and licks at the same spot before he bites down. Stiles gasps as Derek keeps biting and sucking at the spot. When Derek is finished he blows on the spot.

“S-sorry...I didn’t mean...crap,” Derek says.

“It’s fine...seriously. No one will notice,” Stiles replies.

Derek kisses Stiles on the mouth again and when he pulls back he has a smile on his face, “You’re going to have my mark now.”

“Yes I am,” Stiles matter of fact reply comes.

“In class tomorrow it’ll be on full display...I don’t know how I’ll get through the period,” Derek says.

Stiles chuckles, “Then you might have to give me detention.”

“Hmm, maybe,” Derek says. He moves to kiss Stiles again.

Derek’s phone buzzes and he groans before he reaches for it.

“Who is it?” Stiles asks.

Derek frowns, “It’s Father Clark. Says he needs my sermon for school mass on Tuesday right now so he can review it.”

Derek replies back to the man quickly then takes Stiles into his arms, “I’ll see you tomorrow in class.”

Stiles sighs, “Tomorrow.”

They kiss once more then let go of each other. Derek walks off first and Stiles walks back to the dorm a few minutes later.

Scott isn’t in the room when Stiles gets back. He moves into the bathroom and looks at the redden mark on his neck that Derek gave him. He smiles and presses on it. The touch makes him start to get hard. He jerks off in the shower and when he’s close he touches the mark again and comes.

* * *

At school the next day Stiles does his best to cover up the mark. If someone sees it he could get in trouble for having done a “sexual act.” Luckily it’s cold in the morning, so a scarf works just fine to cover his neck on the way to school. In class he has to take it off though since the heater was on making him sweat a little.

Derek is all smiles in class and seems to be in a good mood, so class is spent mostly letting the students have time to talk to their friends about how they spent their time away from school. Derek looks over at Stiles every so often and once when Stiles notices he makes a point to turn his head, so the mark on his neck is visible to him.

Stiles smiles when he sees that Derek blushes after he sees it.

“What happened to your neck?” Isaac asks when he sees the mark.

Stiles turns to him, “Nothing.”

“Did Scott hit you? You know he hits pretty hard,” Isaac says.

“I didn’t hit him!” Scott says defending himself.

Stiles chuckles, “It wasn’t Scott...it’s from,uh, someone else. Not from hitting from making out which you would know if you would get on the Danny train.”

Isaac blushes, “Shut up...I, I’m taking it slow with him.”

“Slow enough that my grandma walks faster,” Stiles jokes back.

Isaac blushes more and looks away.

“Hey, it’s fine to take things slow. I mean look at me and Allison,” Scott says trying to comfort him.

Stiles rolls his eyes, “Can we _not_ talk about you and Allison? I’ve heard enough about her to last me a lifetime!”

“I wasn’t talking to you,” Scott replies.

“But I’m here and I can still hear you talking about her. No one needs to hear about the two of you,” Stiles says back.

“Why don’t you just go flirt with Father Derek? I mean if you’re so good at getting someone,” Scott throughs back.

“Fine...maybe I will,” Stiles says and with that is out of his seat and walks over to Derek who’s sitting at his desk watching the class.

Derek clears his throat, “Stiles, w-what can I do for you?”

“Besides suck my dick like you did my neck last night?” Stiles says back.

Derek looks around and sees no one looking at them, “You can’t say that here.”

“Why not? It’s not like anyone can hear me,” Stiles replies.

“I’m not giving you detention. I’m not on duty for today or the rest of the week,” Derek says.

Stiles smirks, “Well then all the more reason to go to your office...or you know help you clean the dugout.”

Derek looks at him, “No office visits this week. Father Clark is getting suspicious...and I’m busy after school, so no dugout either. I’ll text you if I can see you. Don’t text me.”

Stiles is confused, “What? Why?”

“Stiles I can not talk to you about this right now. Please go back to your seat,” Derek responses.

Stiles huffs and pouts back to his seat. Scott and Isaac laugh when he comes back.

“So how’d it go, Lover boy?” Scott jokes.

“Just shut up,” Stiles mumbles.

Stiles sits in his seat with his arms crossed the rest of class. When the bell rings he quickly leaves and heads to his next class without saying anything to his friends or Derek.

At lunch he’s still in a mood and it’s not made better by Scott and Allison sitting close to one another talking and giggling.

“I’m leaving,” Stiles says and goes before anyone can say anything.

He wanders out into the hall and doesn’t really pay attention to where he’s going until he sees he’s outside and walking in the direction of Derek’s office. He knows he should turn around and go back to school, but he can’t stop himself.

When he gets to Derek’s door he pauses. He doesn’t want to knock, but since Derek told him this morning they had to stop their lunch visits it makes him even more determined to find out what happened the days he wasn’t here.

He knocks and waits. He hears footsteps shuffling on the floor then the door opens.

“Stiles...I thought I told you not to come by,” Derek says.

“Sorry,” Stiles says.

“Is something wrong?” Derek asks.

“I don’t know. Is there?” Stiles replies.

Derek sighs, “Come in.”

Stiles counts it as a victory and moves into the office. He takes his usual seat in front of Derek’s desk and waits for the man to come sit down as well.

Once Derek’s seated Stiles doesn’t say anything. He just looks at him.

“Stiles if you just came in here to stare at me, then you need to leave. I have stuff to do,” Derek says to him.

Stiles doesn’t say anything for another minute and Derek’s about to kick him out when Stiles finally talks, “Why are you being such a jerk today? Last night you couldn’t get enough of me...you gave me hickey! And today you’re cold.”

Derek sighs before he answers, “Stiles...it’s not you okay? I just...I think we should stop seeing each other.”

“What?” Stiles asks back in shock.

“Something happened while you were away for Thanksgiving. Nothing huge, but...Father Clark did question me about you. He asked why you were coming up to my office at lunch. Then he reminded me about how he had pulled me from school for that week and how he’ll pull me for the rest of the year. I won’t be able coach the baseball team...I can’t give that up,” Derek tells him.

Stiles shakes his head, “You would give up our relationship for some stupid sport? Do you care that little for me?”

“No, Stiles, it’s not that...I care about you. A lot, but...this isn’t just about you. It’s about my job. You know that. At the end of the day I’m still a priest. I took vows and being with you, even though it feels so right, is going against everything I’ve worked for. I can’t let one thing ruin my whole career,” Derek tries to explain.

Stiles tries to suck in the tears that are about to fall, but he loses the battle, “Y-you would give me up for...some stupid job? A job you don’t even like?”

“I never said that,” Derek replies.

“You told me you were only doing this for your parents...you could careless about being a priest,” Stiles says back.

“I...I am doing this for my parents, but I’ve grown to love my job. Being a priest has been one of the best things to happen to me,” Derek says defending himself.

Stiles sniffs, “So...that’s it. You’re picking this over me?”

Derek sighs and looks away, “Stiles...we knew it wasn’t going to last. We shouldn’t have even started it in the first place.”

Stiles stands to leave, but turns to look at Derek once more, “I...I won’t tell. I mean...to get back at you. I won’t tell anyone.”

Derek stands and moves over to him. He pulls Stiles into a hug, but Stiles doesn’t return it.

“I’m sorry,” Derek whispers into his ear.

Stiles cries harder as they stand there together. Derek holds on tighter not wanting to let him go.

Stiles pulls from Derek’s arms and Derek lets him, “I-I should get back to school. God, I’m probably late anyway.”

“I’ll give you a late pass,” Derek says.

“Thank you,” Stiles replies and sniffs.

Derek quickly makes up the pass and hands to the boy. Stiles doesn’t say anything and walks out the door closing it behind himself. Derek stands in the middle of his office and stares at the closed door.

At the end of the day Stiles goes back to his room and surprisingly Scott is there.

“Hey man, you look like crap...what happened?” Scott asks him.

Stiles falls onto his bed and buries his face into his pillow, “Derek doesn’t want to see me anymore.”

Scott is in shock, “What, dude, I’m sorry...is there anything I can do?”

Stiles looks at Scott with one eye, “Don’t tell anyone...and I want to left alone.”

Scott nods, “I’m back to go see Allison, so being left alone I can do. If you need anything just text me. I’m here for you.”

When Scott leaves Stiles cries again. He falls asleep and misses dinner.

* * *

Stiles doesn’t go to school for the next two days. When the dorm head asks him what’s wrong he says he has the flu. She believe him and lets him stay in his room.

On Thursday Scott pulls him out of bed and makes him take a shower stating, “If you’re going to be all mopey, at least do it smelling nice.”

In the shower Stiles lets the last couple of days wash off. He thinks jerking off will help, but when he touches himself he doesn’t get hard. It makes him frustrated and he hits the shower tiles with his fist, which in the end wasn’t a good idea. His hand hurts and it’s red.

When he gets out of the shower he brushes his teeth, but doesn’t look in the mirror. He can’t bare to look at himself. 

Back in his room he pulls on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before grabbing his backpack and leaving the room to grab a quick breakfast. He ends up just getting toast, but barely eats one piece before throwing the rest away.

He walks into Derek’s class ten minutes late and takes his seat without a smile or word to the man.

“Mr. Stilinski, it’s good to have you back. I assume Mr. McCall has kept you up to date,” Derek says to him.

Stiles doesn’t reply. Derek goes back to teaching.

When the bell rings, Stiles packs up and leaves again not saying anything to Derek.

In his next class, Allison is all smiles to have him back. She tries to talk to him, but he only gives her one or two word replies. She stops trying after that.

In Chemistry he starts to perk up. Bugging Mr. Harris is one of his favorite things. He almost gets detention, but the bell rings before the teacher can do anything. Stiles leaves class with small smile.

In Stats, Allison passes him notes in class.

_Are you feeling better? Scott told me what happened with Father Derek._

Stiles looks at her with huge eyes and writes back, _You can’t tell ANYONE._

Allison quickly write back, _I swear, I won’t._

Stiles sighs in relief, _Thank you...I really don’t want to talk about it._

_I understand, but if you need to talk to someone I’m here. First breakups are hard._

Stiles gives a small smile and writes back, _You’re all kinds of awesome...and who says this is my first breakup?_

Allison laughs to herself, _I don’t know the fact you missed two days of school...Scott swears he heard you crying a couple of times_

Stiles blushes and frowns at her reply, _Fine...it was my first, but can you really call it one when we weren’t even really dating?_

_You were dating, don’t think otherwise. You two went to the movies together and mini golf. Plus he won you Wanda...that’s dating._

Stiles chokes up at the mention of the mermaid Derek won for him, _I hate that you’re right._

Allison gives him a sad smile and rubs his arm to comfort him.

At lunch Stiles goes to the nurse and pretends to still be sick to let him out of school for the rest of the day. She checks his temperature and it’s normal. He says he’s stomach is still upset, so she lets him sleep on one of the beds in her office for the last two classes of the day.

When the final bell rings he goes to his room and takes Wanda from her spot on his bed and puts her in the closet. He sighs and drops onto his bed. A few minutes later he moves and gets Wanda from the closet and puts her back on his bed.

* * *

The weeks leading up to Christmas are abuzz with students talking about what they’re going to do with their time off. Two weeks away from the school will be heaven for Stiles. He’s been going through the motions since his breakup with Derek and getting away from the man will a good way to get him out his system.

Unfortunately before Stiles can be away from school there’s a junior retreat. It’s over two days and the whole junior class is going. It’s a spiritual retreat to get everyone ready for confirmation that will be happen at the beginning of next semester. Stiles doesn’t see the point in going since he’s not going to be in the conformation, but when he tries to get out of it his dad and the school say he has to go.

So that’s how Stiles finds himself packed onto a bus with his friends going to Cambria to stay at the lodge for a night. They get a semi early start in the morning since Cambria is a three hour drive and they want to get there by noon.

With everyone packed on the buses the adults who are going on the trip start to get on the buses as well. Stiles didn’t see who was going to chaperone, so when Derek climbs on his bus he has a freak out.

“No, no, no please don’t tell me Derek just got on our bus. Please, please, please...” He pleads to Scott.

“I thought you knew,” Scott replies.

“How the fuck would I know he was going to be coming on the retreat?” Stiles says back.

“Uh because two of the priests always come on the trip. Father Derek and Father Clark are coming this year,” Scotts answers.

“Fuck...I can’t go. I have explosive diarrhea. I need to stay here. I need to go stay in our room for the two days you’re gone and-” Stiles says.

Scott cuts him off, “Dude, calm down. It’ll be fine. I promise Allison and I will be with you the whole time. You won’t have to talk to him if you don’t want to.”

Stiles still doesn’t calm down, “It’s not the talking part. It’s the whole being away from school for two days with Derek right there part. I can’t deal with him being so close.”

“Stiles, he’s up front while you’re back here. He won’t do anything to you. I promise,” Scott says.

“Is it too late to switch buses?” Stiles asks.

“Stiles the other bus is all girls...you can’t switch,” Scott replies.

“Fuck,” Stiles whines. He moves lower in his seat.

“Roll call,” Derek says and starts calling off names.

“S-Stilinski,” Derek says fumbling over Stiles’s name.

“Here,” Stiles says.

Derek doesn’t look for him and keeps going down the list.

When the last person is called and checked off Derek exits the bus. Stiles sighs in relief.

“Dude, you’re going to be fine. This trip will be fun. We don’t have to be in school for two days and we’re away from the dorm...what more could you ask for?” Scott asks trying to calm Stiles.

“Not for Derek to be here,” Stiles mumbles.

Derek gets back on the bus and the doors close. Stiles groans and moves down his seat.

The whole ride is horrible for Stiles. He can’t focus with Derek on the bus. He can’t think about how weird it is he’s right there, but he can’t do anything. Scott tries to talk to him, but he doesn’t say much back.

When they get to the lodge the chaperone’s go in to check into the rooms while the students get out of the buses and stretch. Scott goes over to Allison leaving Stiles with Isaac.

“You okay man? You’re kinda pale,” Isaac says to him.

“I’m fine...well not really, but there’s nothing I can do about it,” Stiles replies.

“Is this because of Father Derek? I know you two aren’t so close anymore. Is there something going on? Do I need to beat someone up?” Isaac asks.

Stiles sighs, “No you don’t have to beat anyone up...we,uh, we broke up.”

Isaac gives Stiles sad puppy eyes, “I’m so sorry man.”

Stiles shakes his head, “It’s fine...I mean you know it was forbidden to begin with, so it’s okay that it ended.”

“Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?” Isaac says back.

Stiles sighs, “I don’t know.”

They’re pulled from their conversation when the adults come back with room keys and room assignments. 

Father Clark handles the boys while Derek handles the girls.

“Mahealani, McCall, Lahey, and Stilinski...room 324,” Father Clark calls off.

Danny grabs the key from the older man while Scott, Isaac, and Stiles grab their bags. They head over to their room and see it’s two queen beds.

“I’m sharing with Scott!” Stiles immediately says.

Danny shrugs and looks at Isaac, “I don’t mind sharing with you.”

Isaac blushes.

They put their bags down on their beds and start taking stuff out. Stiles takes his toothbrush out and goes to put it by the sink. After he pulls out Wanda and puts her by the pillows.

“Seriously, you brought that?” Scott says when he sees the mermaid.

“Shut up...she keeps me company,” Stiles replies.

“Why a mermaid?” Danny asks.

Stiles makes up an answer, “She’s special. I got it from someone who’s close to me.”

“Cool,” Danny says and moves to the bathroom.

After they’re done unpacking it’s time for lunch. It’s being held in the dining room in the main building, so they walk over to get food before the first session. They grab plates and load them up then go to find a place to sit.

Allison is already there sitting with a couple of girls, so there’s space for the four boys. They take their seats and the girls don’t stop talking.

Stiles is mostly quiet through the meal as he picks at his food. He sees some of the parents who came on the trip sitting in a back room and when he catches a glimpse of Derek his heart skips a beat.

Of course while Stiles is staring at Derek, Derek decides it’s the perfect time to look to up and looks right at him. Stiles blushes and turns away quickly.

After lunch they all go upstairs to a meeting room to start off the retreat. Father Clark opens it with a prayer. After the prayer he launches into a speech about why being confirmed is so important and the benefits of being Catholic. Stiles doodles in his notebook the whole time. Father Clark finishes and Stiles along with the rest of the boys are shuffled out of the room to one of the gardens behind the building.

The garden is really a grassy area where they make the boys sit in a circle and talk about their upcoming confirmation. They get to talk about who is their sponsor and what name they’ve picked.

When it comes to Stiles he doesn’t say much, “Um...well since I’m not going through this confirmation thing I don’t know even know what you’re talking about...Scott you’re turn.”

Scott doesn’t hesitate and goes on and on about how he’s sponsor is some guy from his home church. He’s picked the name of Daniel because it was a simple name, but in the Bible Daniel was the one to go into the lion’s den.

After the circle was over they were allowed to go back to their rooms. Stiles tries to leave quickly, but one of the chaperone’s catches him and takes him to Father Clark.

“Father, this young man isn’t going through confirmation,” the chaperone says.

Father Clark looks at Stiles, “Hm, well young man we should have a talk. Thank you for bringing him over.”

“No problem,” The chaperone says and leaves.

“Tattletale,” Stiles mumbles.

“Mr. Stilinski is it? I’ve heard a lot about you,” Father Clark says.

Stiles smirks, “I’m sure it’s all been good things.”

Father Clark chuckles, “If that’s what you want to call all your problems back home. Now what is this about you not going through confirmation?”

“I’m not Catholic. Never have been. My dad sent me to this school because he thought it would straighten me out, which really is kinda stupid seeing as we’re not Catholic. He could’ve just sent me to military school, but this was closer to home,” Stiles tells the older man.

“Hm, and you have no desire to come into the faith?” Father Clark asks.

“Nope. I mean it’s okay and all, but it’s not my thing,” Stiles replies.

“Then why are you on the retreat? This is for those who are going to confirmed in their faith and seeing as you are not I don’t see why you are here,” Father Clark says back.

Stiles sighs, “Thank you! Finally someone sees what I was trying to tell my dad about coming on this retreat. I didn’t want to come, but my dad talked to some of the staff or whatever and said I had to. No excuses.”

“Well, I’m sorry you were forced to come, but we can’t take you back to school now. You’ll just have to go with what comes for the rest of the time here,” Father Clark says.

Stiles sighs again, “I know...can I at least not get dragged to you every time one of others get mad that I’m not going through confirmation?”

Father Clark chuckles, “I’ll let them all know...you’re dismissed.”

Stiles turns and heads to his room to meet up with the others. When he gets there the door is open and Allison is standing by the door talking to Scott.

“What happened? Did you get in trouble? Do you have to go home?” Scott asks.

“Woah slow down...I don’t have to go home. Father Clark was very understanding about it. He said I’ll have to live through the rest of the retreat, but that he’ll let the other chaperones know I’m not going through with it. I’m just here because I was made to come,” Stiles explains.

“That sucks, man,” Scott says.

“It’s cool. It’s only for tonight and tomorrow,” Stiles replies.

“Scott and I were going to walk around the gardens. Do you want to come?” Allison asks.

Stiles looks at Scott who gives him a look, “Um, no it’s cool. I’m going to hang out in the room for awhile.”

“O..okay. Scott you ready?” Allison asks.

“Yeah...later Stiles,” Scott says.

“Later man,” Stiles replies back.

When Stiles gets into the room he sees Isaac and Danny huddled on the bed their sharing. He sees Danny’s got a hand on Isaac’s thigh and he decides he doesn’t need to be around them either.

“Hey don’t mind me, just coming to grab my jacket. I’m leaving...don’t do anything I would do,” Stiles says to the two boys and leaves the room quickly.

Once back outside Stiles starts to wonder. He finds the pool, but it’s too cold to go in it, so he keeps walking. He goes to the gardens again and hopes that he doesn’t find Scott and Allison making out. He ends up in a little garden that has a bench in it. He sits on the bench and lets his thoughts wander.

He doesn’t know how long he was there, but the noise of the gate opening makes him come out of his thoughts and he sees Derek.

“Oh, sorry I’ll, um, I’ll go,” Derek says and turns to leave.

“Wait!” Stiles says to him.

Derek doesn’t turn around, but stays where he is.

“You, uh, what are you doing?” Stiles asks.

“I’m trying to find a quiet spot to do my daily devotion,” Derek replies.

“Oh...um, well I can leave if you want. Not like I’m doing anything but sitting here. It’s a nice spot,” Stiles says back.

Derek turns around, “You don’t have to leave. You were here first.”

“No it’s fine. I’ll go,” Stiles says and moves from the bench.

When he gets to the gate Derek hasn’t moved, so Stiles has to move around him to get to the gate. Before he can open it Derek’s hand comes up to his and pulls him close.

“I hate this...not being close to you. I miss you,” Derek says to him.

Stiles tries to move away from him, but Derek doesn’t let go.

“Please...don’t do this. It’s been hard enough as it is,” Stiles replies.

“I’m sorry. I was a jerk. I...please, give me another chance,” Derek pleads with him.

Stiles shakes his head, “I want to...my whole body is telling me to, but I can’t. What happens in a couples of week? Or a month? I can’t go through it all again.”

Derek kisses his forehead, “I...I get it. I do. I’m sorry.”

Stiles sighs, “I’m sorry too,” and walks out of the garden.

The rest of the retreat is uneventful and the next day when it’s time to leave Stiles is happy that Derek isn’t on his bus. He hasn’t told Scott about what happened in the garden. He doesn’t want to think about it.

They get back to school and everyone is riding a high that Stiles doesn’t understand. He grabs his bag and heads to his room without saying much to anyone. Back in his room he flops onto his bed. He stares up at the ceiling and tries to forget the incident with Derek.

* * *

Luckily the two weeks after the retreat fly by and Stiles is going home for Christmas. His father is picking him up like last time, so he packs while he waits. The only difference is that Derek doesn’t text him to say goodbye.

When his father is there he comes up to Stiles room to help him with his bag. As their walking out of the building Stiles sees Derek and tries to walk away, but his father calls out to him.

“Father Derek!” John yells and waves his hand.

Stiles ducks his head and prays that Derek doesn’t come over, but of course all the gods have it out for him and Derek walks over with a smile.

“Hey, uh, John right? How’s it going?” Derek says and shakes John’s hand.

“Fine, just fine. How are you Father,” John replies.

Derek smiles, “Please, Derek, is just fine. I’m doing well. Nice to have a break from the school before the beginning of the year.”

“Nice to have a break before baseball season?” John says back.

Derek chuckles, “Yeah, that too.”

“Stiles said he was thinking about trying out,” John tells Derek.

Derek is taken back, but composes himself quickly, “Oh, that’s great. Last I heard he didn’t play.”

“I don’t,” Stiles replies, “Now can we go?”

“It was nice seeing you again, Derek. I hope to be talking to you again...soon,” John says.

“Yes, I do too. Have a good break, Stiles,” Derek says to him.

Stiles doesn’t reply. He walks to the car and doesn’t look back at the other man.

* * *

While home Stiles reconnects with Lydia. They go out to buy last minute gifts, which is just really Stiles walking after Lydia with bags from every store they stop at. At one store Stiles sees something that would be perfect for Derek and he almost buys it, but he remembers that he can’t because Derek broke his heart.

After their done shopping they go back to Lydia’s and she makes hot chocolate.

“So tell me what’s been going on with you and the priest? I mean it’s been awhile since you’ve talked about him,” Lydia says once they’re sitting down at the table.

Stiles sighs, “We...broke up. If you want to call it that.”

“Oh, sweetie, I’m sorry. What happened?” Lydia asks.

“After I can back from Thanksgiving he gave me a hickey, then the next day broke it off. Said that Father Clark was getting too nosy and that he can’t have a relationship because it goes against his vows and some other stuff. Then at that retreat I had to go on he tried to get back with me, but I said no,” Stiles replies back.

“That’s it? You didn’t fight for him?” Lydia says.

“Why? There’s no point. It was going to end at some point. Better now than later,” Stiles bitterly says back.

“You have to fight for your man! What happened to the cocky little shit that would flirt with him?” Lydia asks.

Stiles sighs, “I’m done with flirting. If he doesn’t want me then so be it.”

Lydia rolls her eyes, “Oh my God, Stiles listen to yourself! You want him back, so get him back!”

“How? It’s just going to end badly and I can’t do it all over again,” Stiles says.

“He obviously still likes you. I mean you said he tried to get you back at that retreat,” Lydia says back.

Stiles sighs again, “I can’t go back...he’ll just break my heart.”

“Stiles, honey, listen to me. You are going to get him back and you’re going to fight for him. I’ll help you,” Lydia replies.

“No thanks,” Stiles says.

“I’m not taking no for an answer,” Lydia says back. She has fire in her eyes.

Stiles sighs one last time, “Fine, what do I do?”

Lydia smiles, “Now that’s the Stiles I want.”

The rest of Stiles’ winter break that isn’t spent at home with his father is spent with Lydia and her masterplan to win Derek back.

* * *

On New Year’s the plan goes into effect. Stiles sends Derek a text wishing him a happy new year. Derek sends him back a text saying the same thing. It makes Stiles smile. Lydia gives him a wink when she sees him.

On this last day before he has to leave to go back to school Lydia gives him a pep talk.

“Now you have it all planned. Just do what I told to and he’ll be wanting you again in no time. Vows or not he won’t be able to escape the Stiles charm,” Lydia says.

“And if he does?” Stiles asks back.

“He won’t. He fell for it once, so why not again? And if you say because of his job I swear I’ll punch you so hard you won’t feel your arm for month,” Lydia replies.

* * *

When Stiles gets back to school he can’t wait to see his friends. He and Scott had talked a few times over the break, but Scott was spending time with his mom and driving to see Allison, so their calls were short.

Stiles walks into his room and sees Scott’s bag on his bed, but no Scott. Stiles sighs and puts his bag on his bed then starts to unpack before he goes in search of his roommate.

“Stiles!” Scott shouts and jumps on his back.

Stiles wasn’t ready for the extra weight, so he falls on his bed laughing.

“Scott, dude, get off me,” Stiles says in between laughs.

Scott does what Stiles asks, but lays next to him on the bed, “I missed you man.”

“I missed you too,” Stiles replies.

“How was break? I mean we talked some, but I want details,” Scott says back.

Stiles gives him a small smile, “It was good. Got to spend time with dad and see Lydia. She’s the best friend I could have...I mean aside from you because you’re my brother and well, yeah. Uh, anyway Lydia helped me with some stuff. How was your break.”

Scott’s eyes light up, “Awesome! Allison and I got to go out a few times and I met her parents. Her dad’s pretty scary, but he’s pretty cool. She got to meet my mom and I guess they got along. Not too sure...man it’s good to be back here. Break was nice, but it would’ve been nicer if you were with me.”

Stiles laughs, “I would’ve been the third wheel to your time with Allison. I’m glad I wasn’t there.”

Scott sits up, “Do you want to grab dinner? Allison said she’d be back by eight and to eat without her.”

“Sure, I mean what else is there to do?” Stiles replies.

They head done to the dining hall and run into Isaac and Danny, who seem to have finally started dating. Stiles smiles when they sit together and Danny puts an arm around the other boy. Isaac practically has heart eyes for the boy and throughout dinner more than once feeds Danny from his plate.

“You guys are worst then Scott and Allison!” Stiles says to the two boys.

“Hey, Allison and I aren’t that bad!” Scott says back.

“I said worst then you two, not like you two,” Stiles replies back.

Danny chuckles, “Don’t be jealous Scott. You and Allison are one of those overly sicken couples. We’re just a little bit worst.”

Scott rolls his eyes and Stiles laughs.

After dinner the four boys go back up to Scott and Stiles’ room to hang out before curfew. Scott puts his bag on the ground, so they can sit on his bed if needed.

Stiles doesn’t move his bag just sits next it and takes out Wanda to cuddle with.

“What’s the story with the mermaid? You had it when we went on the retreat, and now you’re cuddling with it, so what gives? And don’t give me some ‘it’s from someone special’ crap because you did that last time and I know there’s more to the story,” Danny asks Stiles.

Stiles sighs, “First off she is a she, not it and her name is Wanda. As for how I got her my ex won her for me when we were at Denny’s...she keeps me company.”

“Your ex won her for you? And you kept her?” Danny replies.

“Yes. Why not?” Stiles asks back.

“It’s just if it were from my ex I would’ve gotten rid of everything that she got for me,” Danny says.

“Just because _he_ is my ex doesn’t mean I don’t want to remember him. It was short, but it was fun. We had some good times,” Stiles replies.

Isaac chimes in, “Right, hiding around the school was your idea of a good time.”

“Shut up Isaac,” Stiles replies.

“Who were dating? Was it Jason? You know he’s my ex and a total slut,” Danny asks.

“No it wasn’t Jason...I don’t want to talk about him anymore.” Stiles quietly replies.

“Oh come on, you have to tell me. I promise not to tell anyone,” Danny replies.

Stiles shakes his head, “I can’t tell you...I won’t tell you.”

Isaac whispers into Danny’s ear and Danny’s eyes grown big, “Shut up...no, you did not got out with Father Derek.”

Stiles stares daggers at Isaac, “Yes it was...now can we stop talking about it?”

“I want to know more,” Danny replies, “Did you two do it? Was he big? I bet he has a huge dick.”

“Oh my God! My ears! I do not need to hear this,” Scott says covering his ears.

“I said I’m not talking about it!” Stiles shouts back.

“Oh come on, tell me. Is he a bottom?” Danny asks.

Stiles stands up and with anger says, “I said I. AM. NOT. TALKING. ABOUT. IT. So _please_ leave my room...NOW!”

Danny gets up and grabs Isaac’s hand, “Dude, chill out.”

“Just leave!” Stiles yells.

Danny and Isaac are out the door, but Danny pops his head back in, “Hey, look I’m sorry...I won’t tell anyone. Okay?”

“Whatever,” Stiles says.

When the two boys are gone Stiles deflates and lands on his bed.

“Are you okay?” Scott says. He’s stunned by Stiles’ outburst.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine...just,” Stiles sighs, “I’m going to go for a walk. I’ll be back before curfew.”

“Okay, um, I’m going to go see Allison, so if I’m not here when you get back I’m with her,” Scott replies.

Stiles nods. He grabs a jacket and leaves his room.

Stiles doesn’t really know where he’s walking to and when he’s too far from his room he notices he’s still holding Wanda. He doesn’t mine, so he keeps walking. 

He ends up at the dugout and he laughs to himself. Of all the places to go to this is where he ends up. With a sigh he sits on the bench. He pulls his legs up and wraps his arms around himself to keep warm.

He doesn’t know how long he sits there, but when he hears footsteps he looks up and sees a figure coming towards him. He straightens up and grabs Wanda just in case he has to make a quick getaway, but when the figure comes out of the dark he sees it’s Derek.

“Hey,” Derek says when he’s close enough.

“Hi,” Stiles replies.

“What are you doing here? I thought you’d be with Scott talking about your break,” Derek asks.

“He’s with Allison...I wanted some time to myself, so here I am,” Stiles replies.

Derek smiles, “I was trying to find sometime by myself as well...but I’ll go.”

“No...wait. I mean you can stay. I should get back to room. Curfew and all,” Stiles replies.

“You, uh, you don’t have to leave either. I mean...we could sit together. We don’t have to talk or anything...just stay?” Derek replies.

Stiles sighs, “Yeah...yeah I can do that.”

Derek sits a safe distance away from Stiles and looks out to the field. Stiles picks up Wanda and looks down. He’s not sure what to do.

Derek’s the one to break the silence, “So how was your break?”

“Fine,” Stiles replies.

“Did you get to do anything fun?” Derek asks.

“Got to see my friends,” Stiles answers.

They’re quiet again. Stiles puts Wanda back on the bench to put his arms around his legs.

Derek looks down at the bench and smirks, “You still have her?”

Stiles looks down at the toy, “Yeah.”

“Why?” Derek asks.

Stiles looks at him, then quickly back to Wanda, “I...I don’t know. I just like her.”

Derek touches one of the hands on Wanda, “I’m happy you kept her. I fought hard to help her escape from the wrath of the claw machine.”

Stiles huffs a laugh, “Yeah.”

Derek lets go of the hand. He moves closer to Stiles, but doesn’t touch him. Stiles makes himself smaller. He’s not ready for the closeness again.

Stiles’ phone breaks the silence. He fumbles for it and looks at it before, “Shit. I’m late for curfew.”

He stands up and runs out of the dugout without another word.

“Stiles! You forgot...Wanda,” Derek tries to shout, but Stiles is too far gone before he can get out the last word.

Derek picks up the mermaid and looks at it. He smiles at her then places her in his coat and starts the walk back to his apartment.

* * *

The next morning Stiles is half awake in class. Last night he had gotten in trouble by the dorm head on duty for being out past curfew. He’s punishment was to be out of the dorm by 7 the next morning, so he didn’t get much sleep between thinking about Derek and the fact that he was scared he was going to sleep through his alarm.

Derek wasn’t much help either. He had them reading in class and the reading was boring. Stiles had his head resting on his hand and his eyes closed as he listened to a girl in class read the passage.

“Mr. Stilinski...ah, there you are. I’m glad you’re finally joining us. This isn’t nap time,” Derek said when Stiles startled away after he yelled his name.

“Sorry,” Stiles replies.

“Do it again and detention,” Derek says back, “Miss. Banks please continue.”

The girl starts reading again and Stiles tries to read along, but the words blur.

Stiles doesn’t remember the last half hour of class because he passed out in his book. The bell rings waking him up. The page is stuck to his face and he’s drooled a little on the page.

“Ew,” Stiles says and wipes the drool from his mouth.

“Stiles...my desk,” Derek says to him.

Stiles sighs. He knows what coming.

“Detention,” Derek says.

“I know,” Stiles sadly replies.

Derek looks around and sees that most of the students are gone, “Stiles are you okay?”

“I’m fine...just had to get up earlier today because of curfew,” Stiles replies.

“Okay...just don’t do it again,” Derek says back.

“I won’t,” Stiles says and walks back to his desk to collect his stuff.

“Um, can you come by my office at lunch?” Derek asks.

Stiles thinks for a moment, “I shouldn’t. I don’t want Father Clark to get the wrong idea.”

“It’s just for a minute,” Derek replies.

“I’ll think about it,” Stiles says back.

Derek sighs, “Okay...do you need a late pass?”

Stiles checks the clock, “If I run I’ll make it.”

“See you at lunch,” Derek says and watches Stiles run from the room.

At lunch Stiles has an inner battle with himself about going to Derek’s office or not. On one hand he wants nothing more than to go to the man’s office and see what he wants. Maybe it’ll be another apology that will just make Stiles more upset and mad then he was. But on the other he knows he needs to stick to his guns and not show Derek that he has power over him. 

He texts Lydia to see what he should do.

_OMG, why are you even thinking about not going? Just go! Maybe the rest of our plan won’t have to see the light of day._

Stiles sighs. He knows Lydia is right. Their plan to win Derek back hasn’t fully started, but if he can avoid having to do it, it’ll make him happier in the long run.

_You’re right...going now._ Stiles replies back.

He picks up his tray and tells everyone he’ll see them later. He walks over to the church offices and makes his way to Derek’s. Father Clark’s office door is open and Stiles tries to move quickly, but the older man sees him.

“Stiles? Is it? Come here for a moment, please,” Father Clark calls from his office.

Stiles curses to himself and thinks about just ignoring him, but he knows if he does he’ll just come find Stiles in Derek’s office and that could end badly.

“Yes, Father Clark,” Stiles sweetly says when he makes his way into the office.

“Do you have a moment? I want to talk to you about confirmation,” Father Clark says back.

Stiles nods, “Uh, yeah. What about it?”

“You told me you weren’t going to go through with it because you’re not...Catholic, but I want you to know I’ll be your sponsor if you would like to. I know it’s rushed and really confirmation takes more than two weeks to complete, but I will make an exception for you if you would like,” Father Clark tells him.

“Um, wow..uh well I never thought about it. I mean I learned stuff at the retreat, but after that I didn’t think much about it. It’s not that I’m not Catholic or anything, it’s just I never gave much thought to religion in general,” Stiles replies.

Father Clark nods, “I understand, but if you want to like I said I’ll be your sponsor. No one will have to know that you haven’t gone through all the confirmation classes. It’ll be our little secret...and I know you’re good at keeping secrets. Aren’t you Stiles?”

Stiles swallows, “Um, well...um, yeah. I mean...”

Father Clark gives him a smile, “You think I don’t know about you and Derek? I’m not stupid. I’ve been around the church for awhile. I know more than you think. I know about your little fling with Derek and I know that Derek was more than willing to go along with it. He’s new to all this, but that doesn’t mean he can’t overcome his wrongdoings and be a great priest and maybe even bishop one day. I’ve even had a fling with a woman back when I was first starting out. It’s looked down on, but as long as you don’t make a show of it people will just look the other way...now if I were you I would really think hard about confirmation before you decide one way or the other...go along now. Run to Derek. He’s probably been waiting a while to see you. Two long weeks without his play thing has probably been hard on him.”

Stiles is stunned by everything Father Clark has said, so he just walks out the door and walks blindly to Derek’s office.

He knocks then enters without waiting for Derek to answer.

“You came,” Derek says in surprise.

“Y-yeah...what did you want?” Stiles asks.

“Oh, um, you left this last night...I didn’t want to just her out there, so I brought her back with me,” Derek says and shows Wanda.

Stiles takes it from his hands, “Thanks.”

“Is something wrong?” Derek asks.

“Huh, oh, no I’m fine. Why would you think something is wrong?” Stiles asks back.

“You just seem distant is all,” Derek answers.

“I’m fine...I should get to class,” Stiles says.

“Okay...see you later...detention duty,” Derek says with a wink.

Stiles gives him a forced smile and leaves his office. When he’s walking in the hall he sees Father Clark poke his head out of his office and he gives Stiles a smile.

“Remember what I said,” Father Clark says as Stiles walks by.

Stiles doesn’t say anything back.

At detention that day there’s only Stiles and Derek. It was the first day back from break, so most teachers were being nice.

Even before the official start of detention Stiles starts on his homework. He’s not in the mood to try to flirt with Derek or have Derek try to talk to him. Unfortunately he’s unlucky and Derek still talks to him.

“Father Clark said he talked to you,” Derek says.

“Um, yeah he did,” Stiles replies.

“So are you going to do it? Go through with confirmation?” Derek asks.

Stiles breathes out in relief. At least Father Clark didn’t say anything to Derek about him telling Stiles about how he knows about them.

“Uh, I don’t know...I told him I wasn’t very religious before coming here, so you know. Why do it when I’m not religious?” Stiles replies.

“I think you should. The Catholic faith is amazing. I’ve had some of the best times with the church,” Derek replies.

Stiles chuckles, “Really? I mean besides the fact that you have to hide that you’re gay, I’m sure it’s been a grand old time.”

Derek sighs, “There’s more benefits than not. Being gay in the church isn’t that bad.”

“Except for the whole you could be castrated, or have an exorcism against you,” Stiles replies.

Derek laughs, “Those are outdated practices. I won’t be castrated...exorcism, not really the churches thing anymore.”

“Than what happens?” Stiles asks.

“You can be asked to leave the church,” Derek replies.

“That’s it?” Stiles says back.

Derek shrugs, “Most people don’t talk about it. Plus Pope Francis has been helping the churches image with the whole thing, so...I mean I guess it’s okay.”

Stiles rolls his eyes, “You are so self hating! You’d rather hide the fact you’re gay to keep a job than do anything about it. And yes this is just a job...you can leave at anytime you want.”

Derek’s eyes go hard, “We’ve been through this before. It’s not just a job...now if you would like to talk about confirmation I’ll be happy to talk to you about it, but if you’re just going to sit there and trash something I believe in, than I would like you to just shut up and do your homework.”

Stiles smugly smiles and goes back to his homework. Derek huffs a breath and goes back to his book.

When the hour is up Stiles packs up his books and starts to leave, but turns around to talk to Derek.

“You know if you want to live the faith so bad why not change? I mean I hear the Episcopalians are cool with the gay thing.” Stiles says and leaves before Derek can say anything back.

* * *

The rest of the week back is mostly uneventful. Stiles walked in on Scott and Allison, which probably was going scar him the rest of his life. Scott was more embarrassed about it than Allison who just told Stiles they’ll put something on the door next time to warn him.

On Friday the teachers had out study guides for finals that are the next week. They said that Monday-Wednesday will be spent reviewing and going over questions students may have, while Thursday would be the finals for their first three classes, then Friday would be finals for their back three classes.

Stiles decides that Derek’s class will be a breeze, as will Deaton’s class. He knows Harris will an asshole, so he tackles as much of the study guide as possible before he goes to class on Monday. He sets up a study session with Allison for Government, then they’ll add Danny to go over Stats. After stats Allison will leave to let Danny and Stiles go over Spanish. 

Stiles smiles at his game plan. The problem will be sticking to it.

Sunday night he declares he can’t study anymore, so he’s going to get some fresh air. Scott just waves him off, not looking up from his books.

Stiles wonders down to the dugout and prays that Derek doesn’t show up. He calls Lydia to tell her how his week has gone.

“Hello, sweetie,” Lydia answers.

“Hey Lyds,” Stiles replies.

“So tell me how are things with Derek,” Lydia says cutting to the chase.

Stiles sighs, “The same...I haven’t tried anything because it’s the first week back and next week we have finals, so you know...”

“Sweetie, what are you waiting for? Get on it! He’s not going to wait forever,” Lydia replies.

“Can I tell you something?” Stiles asks.

“Of course, what is it?” Lydia asks.

“On Monday Derek asked me to go to office, but before I could get there Father Clark called me into his office and told me he knows about me and Derek. I don’t think he’s going to say anything to anyone, but I’m scared,” Stiles says.

Lydia is quiet on the other end.

“Lydia?” Stiles asks.

“I’m here...is he blackmailing you? What does he want from you?” Lydia says back.

“He said I can go through confirmation with an express pass. I mean what’s going to happen if I don’t?” Stiles replies.

“He could fire Derek,” Lydia says.

“I don’t think he’ll fire Derek...can he fire him?” Stiles asks.

“He can be moved to another parish...then where does that leave you?” Lydia says back.

Stiles shrugs then remembers she can’t see him, “Maybe him not being here will be for the best.”

“I know you don’t want that...see if you can dig up anything on Clark. He’s got to have a weakness,” Lydia replies. The wheels are turning in her head.

“I don’t want to get into trouble. My dad sent me here so I would stay out of trouble, not get into anymore,” Stiles replies.

“What if I did some digging? I’m sure it’s not hard to find something on him. That way you can say that it wasn’t you who found out information if someone tries to get you in trouble,” Lydia asks.

“I don’t know, Lyds...it sounds crazy,” Stiles answers.

“You know you want to...come on,” Lydia says trying to get him to go along with her plan.

Stiles sighs in defeat, “Fine...but don’t say I didn’t warn you. I will not have my name on this.”

“You won’t. Promise...” Lydia says and Stiles can hear the smile in her voice.

“I should go...I have to study. Call me if you find something,” Stiles says.

“I will. Bye sweetie,” Lydia says and hangs up before Stiles says goodbye.

* * *

Lydia keeps Stiles updated on what she’s looking at, but doesn’t have anything that will help Stiles getting Father Clark to get off his back.

Finals come and the morning of the first day Stiles crams just a little bit more of information into his brain before going on his way to class. They have an hour and half for each final, which seems more then enough time, but once Stiles sits down in Derek’s class, his first final, he starts to panic.

Derek notices and goes over to him to see if he can help.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asks.

“I-I’m usually so prepared for finals, but today I feel like I won’t finish...I can’t fail this class,” Stiles answers.

Derek places a hand on Stiles’ shoulder, “You won’t...just take a deep breathe and take it one question at a time. It’s only three essay questions. It won’t be that bad.”

Stiles takes a deep breath. Happy that Stiles has stopped panicking Derek takes his hand away and walks back to his desk.

Stiles works hard on the three essays and tries to cram as much as he can to get the maximum points on each essay. With five minutes to go Stiles is almost done with his last essay, but when the bell rings he doesn’t finish. He sighs in defeat.

“Everyone pencils down. Please turn in your tests,” Derek says.

The students do as told and file out of the class handing Derek their tests on the way out. Stiles drags his feet and hangs his head.

“Hey, I’m sure it’s okay,” Derek says to him.

Stiles just shakes his head, “I didn’t finish the last one.”

“It’ll be fine,” Derek replies.

Stiles leaves the class and goes to his next final. This one is much easier and he finishes ahead of time, so he goes over his answers one more time.

In Stats he flies through it and sits bored for the last half hour. He drums his fingers against his desk, but his teacher gives him a look, so he stops.

His phone vibrates in his pocket. Making sure the teacher isn’t looking he takes it out and sees a message from Lydia.

_I found something on Clark...call me ASAP!_

Stiles types back quickly, _I’ve got 20 mins. before I’m out for the rest of the day._

The twenty minutes seem to drag by, but once the bell rings Stiles is out of his seat and practically throwing his test at the teacher so he call Lydia.

She picks up on the first ring, “He has a kid.”

“What?” Stiles asks in shock.

“He has a daughter. She’s ten,” Lydia replies.

“But how? That’s like...what?” Stiles is baffled.

“She was born to a woman from his old church. He is in contact with the mom, but not the girl because hello her father is a PRIEST!” Lydia tells him.

“H-how did you find this out?” Stiles asks.

“I have my ways,” Lydia answers.

Stiles smiles, “You are the best. I love you!”

Lydia laughs, “Thank you...now go kick him in the ass with your new information.”

Stiles laughs as well, “I will...talk to you soon.”

“Bye sweetie,” Lydia says and hangs up.

Stiles goes back to the dorms before he goes to pay a visit to Father Clark. He puts his backpack in his room, then goes to lunch. His smile is huge and he can’t stop thinking about what Father Clark’s face will look like when he tells him the news.

“Why are you so happy?” Isaac asks.

“Oh...nothing. Just you know, first day of finals is over. I can breathe a little easier,” Stiles replies.

“You know we still have tomorrow, right?” Isaac asks back.

Stiles just laughs.

After lunch he tries not to run to Father Clark’s office, but he fails and he’s there sooner rather then later.

He stops to catch his breathe before he enters. The door to Father Clark’s office is closed, so he knocks and waits for the man to reply.

“Come in,” comes Father Clark’s voice from behind the door.

Stiles opens the door and enters.

“Oh Stiles, hello...are you here to talk about what we discussed last week?” Father Clark asks when he sees the boy.

Stiles smirks, “Yes..actually I am.”

“And? Will I be giving up the confirmation mass to one of the others to be your sponsor?” Father Clark asks.

Stiles laughs, “No...because you can’t hold me relationship with Derek over me head. Not when I know about your little relationship back at your old parish.”

Father Clark clears his throat, “I told you last week it was just a fling. It meant nothing.”

“Really? Because I heard that your little fling produced a child,” Stiles replies.

Father Clark pales, “How did you...”

Stiles smirks again, “I have my ways.”

“Y-you can’t tell anyone,” Father Clark says.

“Oh I won’t...as long as you stop harassing me,” Stiles counters.

“Fine, fine whatever you want...just don’t say anything about her. It would ruin my whole career. I’ve worked so hard to get here. I can’t have one little accident ruin it for me,” Father Clark says in defeat.

“I promise I won’t...just keep up your end of the deal,” Stiles replies.

He gets up to leave, but Father Clark asks, “So no confirmation then?”

“Oh my God, no!” Stiles answers and walks out the door.


	2. Second Semester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again all mistakes are mine

After telling Father Clark about what he knew Stiles felt lighter. He went through the next day of finals with a smile on his face and when he was done he was happy to have the weekend off.

Scott and Allison wanted to go to Palo Alto for a celebration, but Stiles opted out because he would’ve just been the fifth wheel to Scott, Allison, Isaac, and Danny. Instead he stays at school and decides that since baseball tryouts are coming up he should start to try and get ready for them.

He goes out to the field and stretches before he runs around it trying to see how long he can run before he can’t anymore. It’s not much with the cold weather burning his lungs, but it’s a start. After he practices sliding into the bases. It’s not fun and his pants and sweatshirt get dirt all over them.

Since he doesn’t have a bat or ball he doesn’t practice swinging. After sliding he starts his way back to the dorm and runs into Derek.

“Hey, why are you so dirty?” Derek asks.

“Practicing,” Stiles answers.

“For what?” Derek asks still confused.

Stiles smirks, “Baseball tryouts...you know I hear the coach is pretty hot, so I wanted to get in shape to impress him.”

Derek blushes, “T-that’s, uh, that’s good. I can’t wait to see you there.”

“I can’t wait either. I mean all those balls flying around...I can think of a pair of balls I want to see,” Stiles says back.

Derek blushes further, “Uh, well I better go. I’ll see you Monday.”

Stiles laughs to himself as he walks back to his room.

* * *

At baseball tryouts Scott, Isaac, and Danny join Stiles plus a bunch of other guys to show Derek what they have to offer. Scott, Isaac, and Danny are some of the returning players so they’re already on the team, but they still have to go to tryouts just to show Derek they want to be on the team again.

The first exercise they have to do is run suicides. Stiles is faster than a few guys, but not by bunch. He’s breathing hard by the time he’s done and he thinks he might pass out. Next they have to team up to play catch with one another. Scott and Stiles naturally choose each other and start throwing the ball around. Stiles is pretty good at catching almost everything Scott throws at him. There’s a few times the ball goes over his head, but all in all he’s not bad.

“Keep your eye on the ball,” Derek says to Stiles when he walks by.

After catch Derek has the boys line up so they can practice hitting the ball. Stiles hasn’t hit a ball since he was five and even then it was off of a tee. Sure he was on the team back in Beacon Hills, but he never got to play a game the whole time he was on the team.

When he walks up to the plate he’s nervous and it must show because Derek yells for him to relax.

He tries and when the ball is coming towards him he swings, but misses it completely. 

“It’s okay, let’s try again,” Derek says.

This time he makes some contact, but the ball goes over his head and hits the back fence.

“Okay...better. One more,” Derek says.

Stiles misses again. He hangs his head.

After everyone’s had their turn to hit the ball Derek brings them together in a huddle to talk to them.

“Everyone did a great job today. It’s going to be hard to pick...as you know there are only ten spots open between the seniors who graduated and those who decided not to be on the team again, so for those of you who are new if you don’t make it it’s okay. Try again next year. For those returning, don’t get comfortable. I saw a lot of talent out there, so you might have to defend your spot on the field...if there are no questions you’re free to go. Oh, and the list will be tomorrow on the broad by the locker room. Have a good night!” Derek says to everyone.

Stiles packs up and walks with Scott, Isaac, and Danny back to their rooms.

“Man, I hope no one tries to get my place. Second base is my home,” Scott says.

“You’ll be fine. It’s the pitching I’m worried about...I want to be the number one since I’m the only good pitcher we have left, but I saw some guys arms today and, wow,” Isaac says to Scott.

“And I don’t have to worry about anything, but my knees, “Danny says with a smile.

“Why?” Stiles asks.

Danny looks at him in disbelief, “Because I’m the catcher...duh.”

Stiles laughs, “Oh my God...Isaac the pitcher and you’re the catcher.”

Isaac gives him a confused look and Danny rolls his eyes.

“What are you twelve?” Danny asks.

“Why is it funny?” Isaac asks Danny.

Danny gives him a smile, “I’ll tell you when we’re back in our room.”

* * *

The next morning Scott and Stiles get up early to check out the team roster. They’re met with a group of guys huddled around it looking to see who’s made it. All of the returning players Scott sees around have made it. Some new guys that Scott doesn’t recognize hang their heads and walk away.

Scott gets up to the roster and moves his eyes over to second basemen. His name is right next it. He smiles and starts to see where his friends are. Isaac is one of the pitchers, Danny the catcher, and Stiles...he’s just an extra man. No position.

“How is it? Can I just pretend I didn’t tryout and go back to the room?” Stiles asks.

Scott shakes his head and smiles, “Dude, you made it!”

“I knew it. Why did I even tryout...wait, I made it?” Stiles exclaims.

“Yes! You don’t have a position, but well you’re on the team!” Scotts happily replies.

“Oh my God...I made the team. I. MADE. THE. TEAM!” Stiles yells. Some of the boys who didn’t make it give him dirty looks as they walk away disappointed.

Stiles hugs Scott then pulls out his phone and texts his dad to tell him the news.

“Oh my God this means I’m going to be with Derek a lot more. This could be a total disaster...oh who am I kidding? This rocks! I have to call my dad. He’ll be happy I made the team. I mean I won’t play, but he’ll still be proud,” Stiles rambles to Scott as they walk to class.

Scott laughs, “Calm down...I think a few of the guys who didn’t make it are plotting to take you out.”

“I can’t calm down!” Stiles yells.

Derek smiles at Stiles as he walks into class.

“Thank you,” Stiles says to him.

“Don’t thank me, you did great out there yesterday,” Derek replies.

Stiles gives him a look, “I know I suck okay? You don’t have to pretend that I don’t.”

Derek chuckles and shakes his head, “I see a lot of potential so I took a risk.”

“A risk?” Stiles asks back.

“Yes...and this time I won’t break it off,” Derek says.

“There it is...right to the chest,” Stiles replies.

The bell rings.

“Take a seat, please. Class has started,” Derek says to the boy.

That day after school is over Scott and Stiles run back to their room to change and grab their equipment for the first practice. They have the rest of the week and next to get ready for their first game.

“Do you think I’ll get to play? I mean let’s be honest, Derek just put me on the team to torment me,” Stiles says to Scott.

Scott rolls his eyes, “For the last time. He did _not_ put you on the team to torment you, fondle you, or do anything to you! He put you on the team because he saw something...what it is remains to be seen.”

When they get to the field most of the team is there already warming up. Scott and Stiles drop their bags and start warming up as well. Stiles never warmed up when he was on the team back home, so he just follows Scott’s lead.

Derek blows his whistle and all the boys go over to him and take a knee.

“Alright, boys, welcome to the season! Our first game will be on next Friday at 3PM. It’s our season opener and it’s our first home game of the season. As some of you may know it’s against Woodside. They beat us last year by one run, but this year that’s not going to happen! Is it?” Derek says and waits for the boys to answer.

“NO!” The team yells at their coach.

“That’s right! Now I haven’t picked our starting pitcher, so my pitchers don’t get too nervous about it just yet. I’m not going to pick anyone right away. I may know whom I want to pitch the opener by the end of today, or I might know by next Thursday. I really don’t know yet, so all of you work your hardest...hmm, oh I know I put a couple of you on the roster without a position. This is because I’m not sure where I want you or where you’ll feel comfortable. If you have a position you want to try out please tell me and I’ll see what I can do...that’s all, get back to warming up! We’ll hit the ball and catch in ten!” Derek tells the team.

The boys run off back to where they were before Derek had talked to them and started their warm ups again.

Stiles didn’t go with Scott right away, but instead went to talk to Derek.

“Hey, um, so I don’t really care where you put me...or if you even put me in a game, just...don’t try and get back at me for all the stuff last semester,” Stiles says to the older man.

Derek looks at Stiles before answering, “Stiles, I didn’t put you on the team because I wanted to get back at you. I wouldn’t do anything like that. What happened last semester is in the past. We’re moving on.”

“O-okay yeah I just wanted to, you know, touch base,” Stiles replies.

Derek rolls his eyes, “Go back to warming up. You’re in the outfield catching balls in five.”

The first practice was hell for Stiles. Derek had him first in center field and when I ball came towards him he wouldn’t call it, so one of the other guys would and catch it before he could get it. Then Derek put him at third base. It was a little easier, but when the guys on bases would run past him he would stop paying attention to where the ball was and it would go right past him.

Derek finally took him off the field for the rest of the time. Stiles didn’t mind. He knew he was a horrible player and most of the team probably hated him anyway.

Once practice was over Derek gave a quick good job to the team and let them leave for the night.

Stiles went over to Scott to walk back to their room. Scott was sweating through his t-shirt and Stiles may have given him a look of displeasure.

“You are showering first. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. You smell really bad,” Stiles says to his roommate.

“Welcome to being a real player,” Scott jabs back.

“Hey I tried a couple of positions...they just didn’t suit me,” Stiles says defending himself.

Scott rolls his eyes.

* * *

The rest of the week is spent pretty much the same way. Derek tries Stiles at center field and third base again, but both are still not working for Stiles. By Friday Derek has the new players in their positions for the rest of the season as well as a couple of them working a couple others just in case someone gets injured. Stiles just sits on the bench watching them play or on his phone.

Following practice on Friday Derek pulls Stiles aside after he releases the others.

“I think we need to have a one on one practice tomorrow,” Derek says to him.

Stiles crosses his arms, “And what if I have plans tomorrow?”

“Do you?” Derek asks back.

Stiles sighs, “I don’t...what time?”

“Two? I have to do confession in the morning,” Derek replies.

“Yeah, yeah okay...two it is,” Stiles says back.

“Great, see you tomorrow,” Derek says and walks away.

Stiles calls Lydia as soon as Derek’s out of hearing range, “He...we’re having a one on one practice tomorrow! What do I do?”

“Stick to the plan! Flirt with him, get him all hot and bothered,” Lydia replies.

“I can’t do that! I don’t want to do that...well I do, but I don’t know. I want to ditch the plan,” Stiles says.

Lydia sighs, “We spent all of break working on this plan and now you want to ditch it? What the hell are you thinking?”

“That he’s the one doing the dirty work?” Stiles questions.

Stiles can’t see Lydia’s eye roll, but he knows she is.

“If you want to ditch the plan, go ahead, but don’t come crying to me when things don’t work out the way you to,” Lydia answers.

“Okay...I won’t,” Stiles replies.

“Is that all?” Lydia asks.

“Y-yeah...I’ll talk to you later,” Stiles says and Lydia hangs up without a goodbye.

* * *

At two the next day Stiles makes his way to the field. Derek is already there with a bucket of balls, bat, and glove. He’s dressed in a pair of sweats and t-shirt that stretches over his chest like no other. The shirt rides up when Derek bends down showing off a line of his back making Stiles feel hot.

Stiles gets himself under control before he walks the rest of the way over to Derek.

“Hey you made it!” Derek happily says to Stiles when he sees him.

“What else would I do on a Saturday? I’m stuck here like ninety-nine percent of the time,” Stiles replies.

Derek doesn’t answer his question just starts off with what they’re going to do, “So I thought first I could hit some balls to you while you’re in the outfield. Get you use to the balls flying at you...also get you use to yelling for the ball. I noticed you’re not calling it and the others have been getting them before you do.”

“Um, okay,” Stiles replies. He drops his bag and grabs his glove from it before running out to center field.

Derek throws a ball in the air and hits it when it comes down. Stiles watches as it comes towards him. He forgets to call for it, but it lands perfectly in his glove. He smiles when he looks in his glove and sees the ball laying there.

“Good! Again! And don’t forget to call for it!” Derek yells from home plate.

Stiles throws the ball to the side, so he can get ready for the next one.

This time the ball goes to left and Stiles runs for it. He calls for it, but it lands just in front of him. He hangs his head.

“Okay, that’s okay.” Derek says.

The next three balls go right in Stiles’ glove as he runs for them. He calls each one perfectly. Derek smiles as Stiles progress.

“Just a couple more and we’ll do something else,” Derek says.

The next ball is a ground ball and Stiles easily picks it up then throws it to Derek. Derek isn’t ready and flinches when the ball comes flying to him.

“Sorry!” Stiles yells to the man.

Derek shakes his head with a smile, “It’s fine. Last one,” Derek says back.

The ball is hit hard and it looks like it’s flying to the right. Stiles calls for it and when he sees it’s going to be in front of him he dives for it. The ball lands in his glove and he closes his hand around it.

Stiles smiles from his spot on the ground, glove still closed.

“That was amazing! You’re doing great!” Derek yells to him.

Stiles stands with the ball still in the glove. He picks up the balls he had tossed off to the side, so he can take them back to Derek.

Derek is moving the bucket of balls to the pitchers mound, so Stiles drops the balls his has into it before going back to get the rest.

“Thanks you didn’t have to do that,” Derek says when the last ball is dropped into the bucket.

“It’s fine,” Stiles replies.

“So next we’re going to work on your swing, then when we’ll practice hitting. Sound good?” Derek tells him.

“Yeah, cool...whatever,” Stiles replies.

“So go grab a bat and let me see your stance,” Derek says pointing to the bats lined up on the fence.

Stiles picks up the first bat he sees and moves over to the plate. He places his hands on the neck of the bat and moves his legs apart. Derek looks at him for a moment then comes up to him to tell him what to change.

“You need to choke up on the bat and widen your stance just the tiniest bit,” Derek tells him.

Stiles does what Derek says, but it’s not good enough for Derek. He moves behind Stiles and places himself flesh against Stiles’ back.

“Here, let me,” Derek says.

His hands go around Stiles and he kicks Stiles’ feet apart more. He stays behind Stiles and slowly moves the bat to show Stiles how it feels.

“Better?” Derek asks.

“Y-yeah,” Stiles stutters.

Derek moves away from him and smiles, “Looks good. Take a couple of practice swings before I throw a ball.”

Stiles flexes his fingers and swings. He goes back to his former position and does it again. It feels good to swing the bat now that he’s got a better hang on things.

Derek is at the pitchers mound with a ball in hand watching, “Ready? First ball nice and slow.”

Stiles nods and waits for the ball to come. Derek throws it underhand and when it’s close Stiles swings. He misses and he sighs.

“It’s okay...try it again. Try to move your body as you swing,” Derek says.

Stiles sets up again. The ball comes to him and he moves with the bat. He makes contact and it’s sailing across the field. It lands somewhere in the outfield.

Derek smiles when he turns around from watching the ball, “That’s great! Do that again.”

Stiles smiles as well. He sets up once more and does the same as last time. The ball connects with the bat again and it flies to the outfield.

“Keep it coming!” Stiles yells to Derek.

Derek does as told and throws another ball. Stiles tips it off his bat and it bounces only a few feet in front of him.

“It’s okay...that’s fine,” Derek reassures Stiles, “I’m going to change my pitching. Overhand this time. The ball is going to go faster. Keep your eye on it.”

Stiles nods. He digs his toe into the dirt and waits for the pitch. Derek throws it and it sails fast towards the boy. Stiles swings when he thinks the ball is close, but misses. It hits the back fence and bounces back to his feet.

“Good try...let’s try again,” Derek says.

Stiles gets in his stance and when the ball comes at him this time he makes contact. It’s fouled off to the third base line.

Derek nods, “Better...let’s keep going.”

They go through the whole bucket of balls before they stop. Stiles has hit the balls all over the field. Some are in outfield, others were fouled off, and some were right behind him because he had missed them.

“I think that’s good for the day,” Derek says when the last ball is gone from the bucket.

“Yeah...cool,” Stiles says. He puts the bat down and starts picking up the balls around him.

Derek does the same in the outfield. When the last ball is dropped on top of the others they stand together not talking.

Derek breaks the silence, “You’re improving. It was a good practice today.”

“Yeah?” Stiles says back.

“Much better than when we started...I think if you can get out to the batting cages and practice I could make you a pinch hitter,” Derek tells him.

“What about my fielding skills? I think I was doing well out there,” Stiles asks.

Derek shrugs, “Better, but still needs work...if you want we can keep doing these one on one sessions. Even if you think you’re at your best there’s always room for improvement.”

Stiles thinks for moment, “This isn’t you trying to win me back is it?”

Derek looks at him in shock, “What? No nothing like that at all. I just want to help you...as a coach. Did you think I only did this to flirt with you?”

“Well, I don’t know,” Stiles replies.

“Stiles, I did not do this to try to win you back. What happened last semester was a mistake. I took advantage of you and I shouldn’t have,” Derek tells him.

“So is this your way of making up for it? I mean if I remember correctly I was the one to start it...you just went along with everything,” Stiles says.

Derek shakes his head, “No...no. Your position on the team is in no way given to you because I’m trying to win you back or because I like I owe you something. You got your spot because I saw something in you at tryouts.”

Stiles grabs his bag, “Thank you...for believing in me or whatever. I’ll see you Monday.”

“Not tomorrow?” Derek asks before Stiles can walk away.

“You know I don’t go to mass,” Stiles answers.

“Tomorrow afternoon is confirmation...I know you’re not going through it but your friends are. It would be a nice if you went to support your friends,” Derek says.

Stiles’ eyes go wide, “Oh shit...I totally forgot. Yeah, yeah tomorrow...see you then.”

 

“Language,” Derek jokes, “I’ll see you tomorrow at four...but be early the church tends to fill early.”

* * *

Confirmation is as boring as mass is for Stiles. He sits in the back of the church while everyone and their sponsors sit in the front pews for the mass. Father Clark stands at the altar going through the whole mass. There’s even a section where they go through every person’s name and their confirmation name. Stiles rolls his eyes because he can just read it in the program he was given.

When Scott “Daniel” McCall is called Stiles may have cheered and hid his face from those who turned around to look at him.

The end comes when Father Clark walks down the aisle and throws holy water over those who were just confirmed. Stiles laughs to himself because Father Clark is really going for it with the water. He whips it over the pews with the students and sponsors hitting pews next to them.

When the mass is over there is a reception in the community hall. Stiles makes his way over to grab a cookie and punch before anyone else can. With a cookie and glass in hand he makes his way outside to look for Scott.

He finds his friend with his mother taking a picture with his sponsor.

“Stiles! Come take a picture with me!” Scott yells to his friend.

Stiles quickly drinks the last of his punch and moves to Scott’s side. Melissa snaps a picture of the two boys.

“Do you want a picture with Scott?” Stiles asks Melissa.

“That would be great,” Melissa says and hands the camera over to Stiles.

He quickly snaps a couple pictures of mother and son.

“Thanks Stiles,” Melissa says and takes the camera back.

“Do you want to go out to dinner with us?” Scott asks.

Stiles shakes his head, “No, it’s cool. Have a nice night out with your mom.”

“Oh come on! You’re always complaining about being stuck here,” Scott says back trying to get him to change his mind.

“Dude, this is your time. Go, have fun. I’ll be back in the room getting some alone time,” Stiles replies.

“Stiles you’re more than welcome to come,” Melissa says.

“Thank you, Melissa, but really some alone time without Scott in the room will be very productive,” Stiles replies.

She seems to get it and gives him a smile and wink, “Oh...well then have a nice time.”

Stiles smiles, “Thanks you too.”

Once Scott and his mother leave Stiles steals another cookie and walks back to his room.

Back in the room, Stiles makes quick work of his pants and gets a hand down his underwear ready to touch himself. He hasn’t really had time to himself since baseball started the previous week. He starts off with nothing in his mind, but getting off, but once he really starts on himself Derek pops in his head.

Derek in tight white baseball pants...Derek in nothing but his jock strap...Derek in the showers all sweaty from a game. He blows his load quickly. Staring at the ceiling with his hand still on himself he knows he’s screwed again.

* * *

The day before their first game the uniforms are handed out. The returning players get dibs on their old numbers, or can choose a new one before the new players got to pick numbers. Stiles went last and took number twenty-four.

“Good number,” Derek says with wink and checks the number off the list.

Derek checks to make sure everyone has a uniform and when he’s happy they do he gets them in a huddle.

“Tomorrow’s our first game. It’s against our rival Woodside. So tonight I want you to take it easy. Tomorrow come to school ready for the game. You’re missing last period to get ready...now get out of here!” Derek says.

One of the players raises his hand.

“Wait, we have a question!” Derek yells at the boys before they get too far.

“Um, I was wondering who the starting pitcher is? You haven’t said anything since the first day,” the boy asks.

Derek pauses and looks at the pitchers. All of their faces are bright and hopeful waiting for his reply.

Derek sighs, “With much consideration and thought the starting pitcher tomorrow is...Lahey.”

Danny claps his boyfriend on the shoulder and Scott whoops for his friend.

“Congrats man,” Stiles says.

Isaac is in shock, “Is...is it true?”

Danny smiles, “Yeah...yeah it is.”

Isaac smiles a wide smile, “I...I’m opening the season.”

The next day the players are buzzing through school. They high five each other in the halls and in class they talk to one another making the teachers frown. Stiles isn’t too excited for the game because he’ll just be sitting on the bench.

After fifth period the players all head over to the locker room to get ready. Stiles gets his uniform out of his bag and hangs it in one of the lockers. He looks around and sees some of the guys are getting changed while others are just sitting around talking.

“Dude, you ready for today?” Scott asks when he finds Stiles.

“Yeah, can’t wait,” Stiles replies.

“Hey you’re going to be fine,” Scott says placing a hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

“I am?” Stiles says back confused.

“Yeah, I mean I know it’ll probably be hard to just sit on the bench and watch everyone play, but you’ll be a great cheerleader, right?” Scotts says.

“Um, yeah...cheerleader,” Stiles says back.

“Hey and I’m glad you’re over Derek. I know sitting in the dugout would suck if you weren’t,” Scott says then turns to his locker.

“Huh...yeah,” Stiles mumbles. If Scott can’t tell that Stiles isn’t over Derek, then that’s his problem.

Derek walks in as Stiles is getting his sliding shorts on. He shows his ass to the man without knowing it.

Derek swallows hard before he addresses the team, “Already ten more minutes then get out on the field to warm up. I want everyone out there. I don’t care if you’re not starting everyone should warm up, toss the ball around.”

The team nods and gives him a few okays. Derek turns to leave, but Stiles stops him.

“Um, I know I’m just going to be sitting on the bench the whole game, so, um, it’s not going to be weird right?” Stiles asks.

Derek looks at him, “No...no not at all. I’ll be walking around most of the time. Don’t worry about it.”

“Okay, I just wanted to make sure,” Stiles says and turns back to locker.

Derek walks out of the locker room without a second thought.

Stiles quickly gets the rest of his uniform on, then grabs his glove, hat, and bat before walking out to the field.

The bleachers are packed with people. The home side has everyone dressed in the school colors and some have signs. Stiles sees Allison and waves at her. She gives him a smile and waves back.

“Stiles...Stiles!” a voice yells.

Stiles looks and sees his dad standing by the fence.

“Dad? What are you doing here?” Stiles asks. He’s buffered.

“I wouldn’t miss your first game!” John says to him.

“I told you I wasn’t even starting...and I probably won’t even play today,” Stiles replies.

John scuffs, “I don’t care. You’re my son. I want to be here for your first game.”

Stiles eyes get a little wet, “Thanks dad.”

“Anytime kiddo. Now get out there and play...well not play, but you know. Have fun!” John says.

“I will...see you after the game,” Stiles says.

“Later kid,” John replies and walks off.

Stiles sees Scott on the field stretching so he goes over to him, “Hey man, I don’t know if you saw but Allison’s here.”

“She is?” Scott says and looks over to the home team bleachers.

“Yeah she waved to me...think she likes me more than you?” Stiles jokingly says.

Scott pouts, “No she doesn’t...she’s my girlfriend.”

Stiles laughs, “Dude, I was joking! Lighten up!”

Scott pouts more without saying anything else and goes back to stretching. Stiles does the same even though he knows he’s not going to be playing.

The Woodside team arrives and quickly moves onto the field to get ready. They take over their dugout and put out their equipment. The pitcher and catcher are in front of the dugout already throwing the ball to one another.

Stiles looks over at them and sees what looks like grown men. He turns to Scott to ask about them, “Dude why does it look like we’re playing the Giants and not another high school?”

Scott looks over at Woodside before answering, “Most of their team is seniors. Unlike here they have a freshman, JV, and Varsity team. This years seniors have been practicing all summer and last semester together to get ready for the season.”

“Is that even fair?” Stiles asks.

“Yeah...I mean I guess,” Scott replies.

One of the umpires calls the coaches over and Stiles watches as Derek and Woodside’s coach meet at home plate and exchange lineups. They shake hands and both are back to their dugouts.

Derek calls the team over when he’s back. The team runs over to him.

“Alright, so starting pitcher is Jones...he’s a lefty with a nice curveball, but the rest of his pitching needs work. Just watch the ball and wait for him to slip up. We can run him over pretty quickly. Also their catcher, Hernandez, has a really nice arm, so be careful if you’re stealing. This is our first game of the season against one of our tougher opponents, so go out there and play hard...hands in!” Derek tells the team.

Hands fly in, “Panthers on three!” Derek says and counts. The team yells Panthers and cheer before going back to warm up or get their stuff in order.

Before the game starts a girl from the school comes out to sing ‘The Star-Spangled Banner.’ She’s good and the crowd cheers for her after she’s done. After the song the starters run out to their positions while the announcer in the booth tells the crowd who’s who on the field.

Stiles takes a seat in the dugout with the others not starting. He watches Derek move from his seat to the stairs placing one leg up on the step and bending so he’s pants are hugging his ass. Stiles groans to himself and tries to not think of Derek’s ass.

Once the game starts Stiles tries to focus on the action, as slow as it may go. Thankfully Isaac gets the first three hitters out quickly and the team’s running back to the dugout for their turn at bat.

“Enjoying the game so far?” Scott asks when he comes to sit next to Stiles.

“It’s only the first inning,” Stiles replies.

Scott laughs, “So? It’s our first game!”

Stiles rolls his eyes, “Ask me how I feel in like five more innings.”

Scotts laughs again, “Alright.”

Stiles watches as their first three hitters are taken out one by one and it’s the second inning in the blink of an eye.

Scott pats Stiles on the shoulder than runs out to second base for the next inning. This time Isaac gets the first guy on base. He strikes out the next one easily. The next hitter comes to the plate and hits the ball in left field, but the left fielder catches it. Sadly he can’t make the throw to Scott in time, so the first hitter makes it to second base.

Isaac wipes his brow and takes a deep breath. He looks to Derek for a moment then back to Danny. He nods his head at whatever Danny signaled for him to do and he throws the ball. The hitter swings and misses.

On the next throw it goes right over the plate for another strike. Isaac gets the ball back and waits for Danny to give him the sign for his next pitch. He winds up and the hitter makes contact, but it pops up and Danny is standing with his mask off to get it. He does and the inning is over.

Scott is the second person to bat in the bottom of the second, so he just dropped his glove by Stiles and went to grab his bat and helmet to wait in the batters box.

They score one in the inning making the score 0-1, Panthers.

The next three innings are tough. Isaac gets bases loaded before he gets an out. Woodside ends up scoring two runs.

At the top of six it’s 2-1, Woodside. Derek pulls Isaac and puts in a new pitcher, Edwards. Isaac sighs and sits down on the bench.

“You were great out there,” Stiles says coming up to him.

“I did horrible! I let them get ahead!” Isaac whines back.

Stiles shakes his head, “Man, you were great. No worries. We’ll come back at the bottom of this inning and get ahead.”

“I hope so,” Isaac sighs.

By the seventh inning stretch the score was still 2-1, Woodside. Danny had come over to Stiles and Isaac and tried to calm Isaac down, but all he did was make Isaac more upset.

Finally in the bottom of the eight with one on and one out, Moyer, the third baseman, hits the ball into deep right. The right fielder for Woodside couldn’t get it and it drops. The Panther player on base runs home tying the score.

Isaac breathes in relief.

“See I told you we’d come back,” Stiles says to him.

With one player on second and one out, Scott steps up to the plate. He watches the pitcher and swings, but misses. The next ball is wild, so the count is 1-1. The next pitch is perfect and he hits the ball right into the gap between left and center field. Scott makes it to first and the player on second to third.

The next hitter strikes out. The crowd sighs. With two outs and two on Danny is up. He’s calm and waits for the perfect pitch. It comes and the ball is a line drive to center field. The runner on third runs home and scores. Danny makes it to first with a smile on his face.

“Looks like your boy just got us the lead,” Stiles comments to Isaac. Isaac is beaming.

At the top of the ninth Derek puts in another pitcher, Matthews, and watches as he gets two on. He moves from his spot at the steps to pacing in the dugout. The next two hitters strike out making him calm down.

The next hitter comes and hits a bouncer right to second. Scott gets the ball easily and throws to first making the last out and ending the game.

The players on the field run and high five each other as the players in the dugout come out and high five and slap each other on the back as well.

Once their celebration is over the go grab their bats, helmets, gloves, and whatever else they have in the dugout before making their way to the locker room.

Stiles sees his dad off to the side waiting to see him.

“Hey great game!” John says.

“I didn’t even play,” Stiles reminds him.

John chuckles, “I know, but hey I bet you kept that bench warm.”

Stiles rolls his eyes, “Oh my God, dad...really?”

John laughs, “How about I take you out to dinner? I’m sure being at school so much has been making you itch for some freedom.”

Stiles perks up, “Yeah that’d be great...um let me just go change and stuff. I’ll see you in like twenty.”

“I’ll be out by the car,” John replies.

Stiles quickly makes his way to the locker room and drops his bag on the bench. He opens his locker and makes quick work of getting changed. The other players are talking and taking showers, but Stiles can’t be bothered.

He’s almost to freedom when Derek walks in and he bumps into him.

“Oh, uh, sorry,” Stiles says and tries to sidestep him.

“No my fault...uh so good game huh?” Derek awkwardly says to Stiles.

“Uh, yeah...it was fun,” Stiles replies.

“So...tomorrow. One on one practice?” Derek asks.

Stiles stares at him and doesn’t give him an answer.

“I mean if you want...we don’t have to. I just thought uh-” Derek says, but Stiles cuts him off.

“No, yeah that would fun,” Stiles replies.

“Oh, great...then see you at two again?” Derek asks.

“Yeah two,” Stiles agrees.

“See you tomorrow,” Derek says with a smile and makes his way deeper into the locker room.

“Tomorrow,” Stiles says back and walks out of the room.

* * *

Saturday afternoon turned out to be warmer than the last couple of days, so Stiles dressed in shorts and not a pair of sweatpants like he planned. When he walked to the field Derek was already there.

“You’re late,” Derek says to Stiles.

“By like...” Stiles takes out his phone to see what time it is, “Three minutes.”

“That’s three laps around the field,” Derek replies.

“Seriously?” Stiles whines.

“You know the rules. For every minute you’re late you have to run a lap,” Derek answers.

“Why does it apply to today? Why can’t it just apply to regular practices?” Stiles says whining more.

“Just do the laps,” Derek says.

Stiles pouts, but starts his laps around the field. He notices Derek watching the whole time, so when he runs past Derek he makes a show of wiggling his ass.

After the laps Derek wants to work on hitting. Stiles grabs his bat and steps up to the plate.

“Did you see the pitcher from yesterday? His curve ball? I’m going to throw you some and I want you to pay every close attention to where the ball is going,” Derek tells Stiles before he throws the first ball.

Stiles swings and misses as the ball goes inside of the plate.

“Watch the ball,” Derek reminds him.

Stiles lines up again and watches the ball. This time he doesn’t swing.

“Better...try to swing for it this time,” Derek says.

The ball comes and Stiles swings making some contact with it. It fouls off of his bat and goes to the left.

“Alright, that’s good. Few more and I’ll start throwing you just balls straight down the middle,” Derek tells Stiles.

Stiles swings at each curve ball trying to get to not foul off or miss. He doesn’t do very well, but Derek doesn’t say anything. He just encourages Stiles to watch the ball.

After the curve ball Derek lets Stiles have a water break. The sun is beating down on them. Stiles is sweating from the laps as well as his batting practice. He wipes his forehead with the bottom of his shirt showing off his stomach to Derek.

Stiles catches Derek’s eye as he wipes his forehead and he winks at the man. Derek looks away looking down at the bucket next to him.

“Ready,” Stiles calls when he’s up for more batting practice.

Derek lets Stiles get set up in his stance before he throws the first ball. Stiles makes contact easily and it goes flying to the left field fence. It lands before it can go over.

Derek turns back to Stiles and sees he has a smile on his face because he almost had a homerun. Derek smiles too.

The next ball does almost the same thing, but lands and bounces to the fence.

“Keep that up and I could have a ringer for when the game’s close,” Derek jokes.

Stiles smiles because he knows it’s really a compliment.

The next couple of swings have the ball fouling off and not going anywhere. Stiles doesn’t think much of it and just goes back to his stance to wait for the next one. When Derek throws the ball Stiles watches it closely and hits it with force that he didn’t know he had after swinging for so long.

The ball sails through the air and right over the left field fence. Stiles whoops, dropping his bat, and jumping in place. Derek gets in on the celebration by running up to Stiles, picking him up and cheering right with him.

They smile at each other and Stiles places his hands on Derek shoulders as Derek lowers him down. Stiles’ body against Derek’s makes Derek hard which doesn’t go unnoticed by Stiles.

With two feet on the ground Stiles doesn’t move away from Derek. He stares into Derek’s eyes and then he’s moving forward, lips puckered. Derek’s lips meet him halfway and they’re kissing. Derek has his hands on Stiles’ hips to keep him in place. Stiles’ brain starts to work again and he pulls back with wide eyes.

“I’m...oh fuck, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to...I just...fuck,” Stiles says and pulls away from Derek’s hands.

“Stiles,” Derek sighs, “It’s...it’s okay. We got caught up in the moment.”

“No...no it’s not okay! I can’t fall for you again,” Stiles replies.

Derek sighs again, “I know...I know, but what if it’s just fate or whatever that keeps making us get into these positions?”

“Don’t say that...I’m going to go okay? I...I need to some time to myself,” Stiles says and picks up his bat without turning around to look at Derek.

Derek nods even though Stiles can’t see, “Okay...just...yeah okay. I’ll see you Monday.”

Stiles grabs his bag and walks away from the field without saying goodbye to Derek or helping him clean up.

* * *

Monday in class and at practice Stiles keeps to himself. He only paid attention to Derek when he had to. Derek tried to talk to him a couple of times when he didn’t need to and Stiles just stared at him then walked away.

After practice in the locker room the guys were changing or taking showers before leaving. Derek was in the little office off to the side as he waited for the boys to finish up. Stiles hangs out on the bench waiting for Scott to rise off before they head back to their room. 

Derek watches as most of the players leave and he heads into the main area to see who’s left. He sees Stiles playing on his phone sitting on the bench by his locker.

“Hey,” Derek quietly says trying to not scare him.

Stiles looks up, “What do you want?”

“I’m sorry about Saturday. It shouldn’t have happened and I shouldn’t have said anything about fate or whatnot. If you want I can take you to the batting cages next Saturday…I mean just to get you off campus for a while and to work on your hitting,” Derek tells him.

Stiles looks at him for a long moment before he replies, “Can we go to Denny’s after?”

Derek chuckles and smiles, “If you hit more balls than not, then we can.”

“How many will that be?” Stiles asks.

Derek thinks for a moment, “I don’t know? Twenty? I’m not sure how many balls come through the machine, so...let’s say twenty.”

Stiles nods, “Deal.”

* * *

Saturday Stiles meets Derek by the car. Derek didn’t have to do confession that morning, so they got an early start to the day. On the way to the batting cages Derek tries to make conversation, but Stiles isn’t into it, so he turns on the radio to have noise.

When the get to the batting cages Stiles pays for his own session even after Derek said he’d pay. Stiles had brought his own bat, so they didn’t have to one from the rental station.

There aren’t that many people there making it so they have the pick of the cages. Stiles went up the first one that was free, but Derek pulled him further along.

“The machines are different speeds depending on where you’re at. The ones on the right are the slower ones. You want one that’s about 60-70 miles per hour, so we’re going to the left,” Derek explains to Stiles as they walk over to one of the faster machines.

Derek finds a machine that’s at the speed he wants Stiles to work at and pushes the boy inside. Stiles waits for the machine to start, but is surprised the ball comes faster than he thought and he completely misses the first ball.

“Get in your stance!” Derek shouts at him.

Stiles quickly does what Derek says and the next ball comes flying at him. He swings, but misses the ball. The next two are fouled off.

“Get closer to the plate,” Derek tells him.

Stiles slowly moves closer to the plate and when the next ball comes towards him he thinks it’s going to hit him and moves away.

Derek sighs and opens the gate to let himself into the cage with Stiles. He moves behind Stiles and pushes him towards the painted on plate on the ground. Stiles tries to push back, but Derek doesn’t move. Derek grips Stiles’ hands with his and when the ball comes Derek swings the bat with Stiles and the ball goes flying away.

“There you go,” Derek whispers into Stiles’ ear.

Derek does it again once more before he moves away from the boy and moves out of the cage to watch again.

Stiles looks at Derek before he goes back to watching the balls come at him.

The next one is fouled off, but Stiles doesn’t care. He looks back at Derek again to make sure he doesn’t come back in.

“You have fifteen more to hit...I suggest you stop looking at me,” Derek says with a wink and smile.

Stiles shakes his head and goes back to the task at hand. He hits ten in a row and he smiles when Derek says he only has five more to go before they can go to Denny’s.

Of course Stiles misses the next few and he sighs in frustration.

“It’s okay...stay calm,” Derek tells him.

Stiles tries to calm down but can’t. It doesn’t matter because he makes contact with the ball that comes to him and it flies up, hitting the top of the fencing surrounding Stiles and it comes back down hitting him right on the hand.

“Fuck!” Stiles yells and drops his bat.

“Stiles!” Derek yells and runs into the cage to check on him.

Stiles has his hand that was hit by the ball cradled to his chest and his hissing in pain.

“Let me see your hand,” Derek says and goes to grab at it, but Stiles pulls away from him.

“Can we at least get out of the cage then?” Derek says when a ball comes towards them and goes just passed their heads.

Stiles stands and moves to the open gate walking out without picking up his bat. Derek gets the bat and follows him out. Derek finds Stiles sitting on a bench just a few feet away from the cages and he moves to kneel before him.

“Hey come on...let me see your hand. I’ll try to be gentle,” Derek says.

Stiles gradually takes his hand away from his body to let Derek see and Derek gently takes in his hands to look at it.

“Hmm, can you move your fingers?” Derek asks.

Stiles tries, but hisses in pain.

“O-okay...we can get some ice from the snack shake and I’ll take you to emergency just to make sure nothing’s wrong,” Derek tells Stiles and lets him have his hand back.

Stiles shakes his head, “N-no...no hospitals.”

Derek fights back, “Stiles, your hand could be broken and I’m not going to get in trouble by the school and your father for not taking you to the hospital.”

Stiles sighs, “I hate hospitals.”

“I’m sorry...I’ll stay with you the whole time if that makes you feel better,” Derek replies.

Stiles tries to give him a smile, but it’s more of a sad one than happy, “Promise?”

“Yes,” Derek replies.

Stiles moves to get up, but with Derek kneeling closely in front of him he awkwardly stands with his crotch in Derek’s face.

Derek quickly gets up when he notices and grabs the bat that was on the ground putting into the bag Stiles has for his equipment.

“Ice first, then hospital,” Derek says.

“Denny’s?” Stiles questions.

“We’ll see how you feel after the hospital,” Derek answers.

They get ice from the snack shake before heading back to the car. Stiles holds the ice on his hand as he tries to buckles himself in, but can’t. Derek sees his struggle and moves to grab his seat belt and buckles him in.

“Thanks,” Stiles breathes on Derek’s cheek when the man doesn’t move away quick enough.

Derek straightens up and starts the car. The drive to the hospital is quiet and when they get there Derek waits until Stiles is ready to go in before he walks into the emergency room.

Once inside there’s few people there and the nurse who’s checking people in tells them it shouldn’t be long. She gives them a clipboard with paperwork to fill out while they wait. 

“I’ll write, you just tell me what to put,” Derek says.

“I can do it,” Stiles says back.

“And hold the ice on your hand?” Derek gives him a questioning look with an eyebrow raised.

Stiles sighs in defeat, “Fine."

“Name?” Derek says.

“You know my name,” Stiles counters.

“I think they want your legal name,” Derek says back.

“I’ll spell it for you...and please don’t try to pronounce it,” Stiles says.

Derek nods and Stiles spells out his name. Derek gives him a confused look.

“I know...next,” Stiles says.

They get the paperwork finished and Derek hands it to the nurse at the desk. She thanks him and says she’ll put the information into their system.

Derek nods and goes back to sit with Stiles.

“Should we call you father?” Derek asks.

“Can’t...he’s at work,” Stiles answers.

“You should call him and at least leave him a message,” Derek says.

Stiles shakes his head, “I don’t want him to worry about me.”

Derek rolls his eyes, “Stiles, I think you’re father will worry more when he gets a call from the hospital that his son is there than from you.”

“They won’t call him,” Stiles says.

“You’re a minor...they will,” Derek explains to him.

“I’ll just tell them not to call,” Stiles says.

Derek shakes his head, “I’ll call him if you don’t.”

Stiles heaves a sigh, “Fine...I’ll text him.”

“Good enough,” Derek says.

Stiles is called back twenty minutes later and he looks at Derek when Derek doesn’t move, “Come on.”

“Are you sure?” Derek asks not moving.

“You said you wouldn’t leave me,” Stiles replies.

Derek gets up from his seat and follows Stiles back to the exam room. The nurse asks what happened and Stiles tells her the story. She writes a few things down on his chart before she takes his blood pressure and listens to his heart.

“Just standard procedure,” She says when she’s finished.

“A doctor will be with you shortly,” she says and leaves the room.

Stiles falls back onto the bed and sighs, “I’m bored.”

“How can you be bored? You just got back here,” Derek asks.

“I was sitting in the waiting room for twenty minutes and now I’ll have to wait more just to have to wait to get an xray and after that wait some more just to be told I broke my hand,” Stiles tells him.

Derek chuckles, “I doubt you broke your hand.”

“Wanna bet?” Stiles asks.

Derek shakes his head, “You are a real piece of work.”

“But you love me,” Stiles says and his eyes go wide, “I mean...not _love_ love me just...uh, you know...oh fuck.”

Derek laughs.

Stiles huffs, “You mock my pain.”

“I can go get you something from the hospital store...a magazine or something. Might help you pass the time,” Derek says once he’s calmed down from his laughing.

“Really?” Stiles asks.

“Yeah, it’s no problem,” Derek replies.

Stiles smiles, “Just be quick.”

“I will,” Derek replies and he leaves the room to go the store.

While Derek’s gone Stiles checks his phone and sees he missed a call from his dad. He sighs and returns the call.

“Stiles, son, are you okay?” John asks in a panic when he answers.

“I’m fine dad, just my hand. Hurts like a bitch though,” Stiles tells his dad.

“What happened?” John asks.

“I was at the batting cages and I fouled a ball and it came down on my hand,” Stiles explains.

“How’d you get to the hospital?” John asks.

“Uh, Father Derek...he was with me at the batting cages,” Stiles replies unsure if his dad will freak out about it.

John breathes a sigh of relief, “Oh thank God...I thought you were there with Scott.”

“You don’t care that I’m at the batting cages with one of my teachers?” Stiles asks.

“He’s your coach. I assume that he’s helping you out,” John answers.

“Y-yeah, yeah he is,” Stiles says back. He’s not sure how to take his dad’s relief over Derek being there.

“Is he still with you? Can I talk to him?” John asks.

“Uh he went to the hospital store to get me something to do while I wait,” Stiles replies, “but he said he’ll stay with me and drive me back to school once I’m done.”

“Good, that’s good...okay, I just wanted to know everything was okay. Don’t scare me like that again! Getting a text from you saying you were at the hospital scared me half to death,” John warns him.

Stile blushes, “Sorry dad.”

“Call me when you’re out of there, okay?” John says.

“I will,” Stiles says back.

“Talk to you soon,” John says as a goodbye.

“Later,” Stiles says and needs the call.

When Derek gets back he has a few magazines. Stiles rolls his eyes when he sees a magazine with One Direction on it, but Derek just smiles and gives him a wink. Stiles actually reads the magazine and reads out loud to Derek the most embarrassing moments section making the older man laugh.

The doctor comes in to find the pair laughing and she gives them with a smile. She checks Stiles’ hand and says he’ll need an x-ray which she’ll try to get a rush on so they don’t have to wait too long one the x-ray is done. She says someone will come get Stiles when it’s time for his x-ray and leaves again. Stiles goes back to reading the magazine to Derek.

When the nurse comes to get Stiles for his x-ray he protests when he sees a wheelchair. The guy tries to reason with him, but in the end Stiles wins out and he doesn’t use the wheelchair. Derek says he’ll wait in the room for him.

After the x-ray Stiles tells Derek all about how the guy doing the x-ray was douche and didn’t seem to care that his hand that needs to be x-rayed hurts when he moves it onto the table and how Stiles may have cursed at him the whole time.

When the doctor comes back in she says that indeed Stiles’ pinkie is broken, so she’ll be putting a cast on him for a few weeks. She asks if he has a color he would like the cast, or if white would be fine. He chooses red and she happily gives him a red cast.

Once finished with the cast. The doctor gives him all the instructions on proper care for his cast and to come back to get his cast taken off in six weeks. Stiles nods along and asks about pain meds. The doctor gives him a prescription for the next week to help manage the pain. He thanks her before he leaves with the prescription in hand.

After Derek and Stiles leave the exam room they go to the pharmacy in the hospital to get the prescription filled. While they wait Stiles asks again about Denny’s and Derek tells him they can still go. Stiles yells yes and scares the pharmacist.

At Denny’s Stiles orders pancakes with a side of pancakes while Derek orders a chicken sandwich. While they wait for their food Stiles takes one of his pills for the pain and sighs happily when it starts to work.

“Be careful...I don’t want you to get sick. You should’ve waited to take it with food,” Derek says.

Stiles just rolls his eyes at the man.

When their food comes Stiles inhales his food without much thought. Derek paces himself. Stiles tries to steal a fry from Derek’s plate but Derek brushes his hand away. Stiles gives him sad puppy eyes and it’s Derek’s turn to roll his eyes, but he gives Stiles a few fries.

When finished with dinner Stiles is a little loopy and happy from his meds.

“Win me a toy?” Stiles pouts when they’re at the register to pay for dinner.

“No,” Derek replies without looking at him.

“Please...I’ve been such a good boy today a-and I got a broken pinkie, so you owe me. It’s your fault I got hurt,” Stiles pouts more.

Derek heaves a sigh, “Fine.”

Stiles lamely claps his hands when Derek agrees.

Derek puts in a dollar into the machine and moves the claw around a bit. He goes for a cow and when the claw goes down it misses it by going sideways.

“Boo!” Stiles says when the claw comes back empty handed.

“I have one more try,” Derek says.

He goes again, but this time for little monster stuffed toy. He drops the claw and this time the claw grabs onto the toy and brings to the opening and drops it down to be collected.

Stiles grabs for it quickly and brings it to his chest, “I’ll name him Hobson.”

Derek shakes his head and chuckles, “I’m glad you like it.”

Back in the car Stiles talks to Hobson, more than Derek. By the time they’re back at campus Stiles has fallen asleep, with Hobson in his arms.

Derek gets out of the car before he wakes Stiles and goes around to the other side to get the boy.

“Hey...hey Stiles, we’re back at campus. Come on time to go back to your room,” Derek softly says trying to wake him.

Stiles mumbles and tries to swat Derek’s hand away, but Derek is persistent and Stiles is awake with blurry eyes and a dopey smile.

“Hey...D-Derek,” Stiles says.

“Hey...come on. Out of the car,” Derek says and helps Stiles get unbuckled.

“Can you walk to your room by yourself?” Derek asks when Stiles is out of the car and standing.

“Carry me?” Stiles asks.

Derek shakes his head, “I’m not carrying you.”

“Please...” Stiles whines.

“No,” Derek replies, “But I will walk with you if you want.”

Stiles sighs, “Fine...you’re no fun.”

Derek closes the car door and makes sure to grab Stiles’ bag from the trunk before they slowly walk to the dorm. Derek has to walk with a hand on Stiles’ shoulder or Stiles doesn’t walk in the right direction.

When they get to the front of the dorm Derek tries to leave Stiles, but Stiles whines until Derek agrees to come up to his room to make sure he gets there okay. They ride the elevator up and Derek asks which room is Stiles. Stiles has to think about it up then he remembers his room number and points the way.

When they get to the door Stiles tries to get the key in, but his hand goes everywhere but the keyhole. Derek’s hand lands on Stiles’s and guides it to the right place. When the door unlocks Stiles swings it open and falls into bed.

“Wanda meet Hobson...no he’s not! He’s awesome...I’m not replacing you Wanda! You know I love you...” Stiles says to the toy on his bed.

“I’ll see you Monday, Stiles,” Derek says from the door.

Stiles looks up and smiles. He leaves the two toys on his bed and walks over to Derek.

“Unless you want to stay...I’m pretty sure Scott is with Allison, so we have the room to ourselves,” Stiles says and grabs Derek’s waist.

Derek pushes Stiles hands away, “No, Stiles...I’m leaving. I can’t stay here. You know that. I shouldn’t have even come up here with you.”

Stiles sticks his bottom lip out, “You’re no fun.”

“Stiles you’re hopped up on pain meds. You should go to bed,” Derek replies.

“I hate you,” Stiles says and crosses his arms over his chest.

“No you don’t...I think Wanda wants to eat Hobson,” Derek says trying to distract him.

Stiles looks over at his bed, “Wanda! Don’t eat him!”

Derek shakes his head and laughs to himself. He closes the door quietly to not let Stiles know that he left. In the elevator he adjusts his semi hard dick and sighs.

* * *

The next week sees Stiles in pain or too loopy from the meds to do much. He usually takes his meds sometime around dinner then it’s Scott’s job to get him back to their room to make sure he doesn’t do anything embarrassing...like write a song and want to serenade Derek outside his window, which is what he tired to do on Monday.

The next game is an away game and it’s the same as last time with Stiles sitting on the bench watching everyone play. The only difference is Isaac’s there to keep him company.

“How’s the hand?” Isaac asks some time in the fourth inning.

“Not too bad. The pain is less now that it’s been almost a week,” Stiles replies.

“How’d you do it anyway? You never said how it happened,” Isaac says.

Stiles sighs, “Batting cages. Ball came down and hit me on the hand...pretty lame, huh?”

Isaac shakes his head with a laugh, “Only you.”

An inning later Isaac somehow has a sharpie and starts to draw on Stiles’ cast. Stiles looks down every now and then to see what’s been drawn, but can’t tell what Isaac is drawing.

They end up winning the game. And they celebrate on the field. Stiles runs out with Isaac and high fives Scott with his casted hand.

“Dude what is that?” Scott asks when his eye catches the design Isaac had put on it. He grabs at Stiles’ arm to see it better.

“Isaac got bored during the game, so he drew on my arm,” Stiles says.

Scott’s mouth is wide open looking at the design of the whole thing. It was swirls interlaced with the few names Stiles had people sign on it.

“Isaac!” Scott yells and runs off to talk to him.

Stiles looks down at his cast and is truly amazed at what Isaac has done. He didn’t know that Isaac was talented in the art department.

“Nice cast,” come Derek’s voice from behind him.

Stiles turns to face the man, “Huh, yeah Isaac did it.”

“I was wondering why he took my sharpie in the middle of the game,” Derek replies.

Stiles chuckles, “We were bored.”

“I don’t want to hear that...you should be paying attention to what’s happening on the field. Once that cast is off I want you back out there getting ready to go in. I’m going to put you in at least one game this season,” Derek tells him.

Stiles looks away, “I don’t think me going in will be a good idea.”

“Pssh, it’ll be fine. Just for now get better,” Derek says to him.

Stiles nods, “Yeah...yeah I will.”

Once they get back to school the boys pile off the bus and head to their locker room to change. Stiles thinks about just heading back to his room, but Scott is already leading him to where everyone else is going.

“Derek will want to talk to us,” Scott tells Stiles as they walk to the locker room.

In the locker room the boys are changing out of their uniforms and some are even heading to the showers. Derek walks in and gives them a short and sweet good job speech before retreating to the office in the corner.

Stiles changes quickly and hangs his uniform in his locker. He thinks about waiting for Scott, but he’s in the shower and knowing Scott it could take awhile.

He starts to walk out of the locker room, but he hears someone calls his name. He turns to see who it was and when his eyes land on Derek he sees Derek calling him over. Sighing because he really wants to be in bed rather than in the locker room he walks over Derek.

“Yeah?” Stiles asks.

Derek pulls out a ball, “You know what this is?”

“A ball,” Stiles deadpans back.

Derek rolls his eyes, “Besides that it’s the ball you hit over the fence two weeks ago.”

“Oh...and?” Stiles asks.

“I kept it because I wanted you to have it. I want you to have it to remind you that you are able to do...once you’re better I’m going to work you hard to get you to do this during a game,” Derek says.

“Please don’t put me a in game unless you want to lose,” Stiles replies.

Derek shakes his head, “You won’t do that bad. We’ve been working hard...we’re just at a minor setback. Once the cast is off I’ll work you up to being able to be in a game,” Derek says to him again.

Stiles sighs, “If we lose and it’s my fault don’t say I didn’t tell you.”

Derek shakes his head, but has a smile, “Get out of here.”

Stiles says goodbye and with the ball in hand heads back to his room. When he’s back in his room, Stiles places the ball on his desk and goes to take a shower.

* * *

Over the following weeks Stiles starts to watch the guys on the team at practice and at games. He sees things that they’re doing wrong and what they’re doing really good at. He starts making a list and hands it over to Derek at the end of each practice and game. He sees at the next practice Derek working on the weaknesses of the team and they’re starting to play better. They’ve only lost two games, so far but it’s not that damaging. With Stiles looking at what went wrong and telling Derek what can happen to change the mistakes from happening again.

Six weeks after Stiles’ accident he has Scott drive him to the hospital to get a check to see if he’s all healed and can get his cast off. The last two weeks it’s been itchy and he’s ready for it to come off.

They x-ray his hand to make sure everything is in healed before the doctor can cut the cast off. When the x-ray comes back showing the bone is healed Stiles whoops making the doctor laugh. The doctor cuts the cast away and Stiles is sad that Isaac’s artwork on it won’t be seen anymore, but he’s happy to have use of his hand again. The doctor checks to make sure he can move his finger around. When he shows that the finger is okay the doctor says he’s free to go.

On Monday at practice Derek gives him a bat and tells him to get ready for batting practice. Stiles tries to get out of it, but Derek won’t have any of it and makes sure he’s the first one to go.

Derek keeps the pitches he’s throwing at Stiles slow and easy. Stiles hits more than he thought he would and he’s proud of himself. Derek gives him a smile and tells him good job.

In the locker room most of the guys have gone home before Stiles gets in the shower himself. He’s not paying attention and he starts to play with himself getting hard quickly. He doesn’t hear Derek behind him. Doesn’t see Derek watching him as he jerks off in the locker room shower.

With the water pouring down over his body Stiles thinks about how hot it would be for Derek to be on knees in front of him while the runs down them both. It’s one of his favorite fantasies. He remembers telling Derek about it once. He strokes himself quickly.

Meanwhile Derek watches him and he’s hard as well. He remembers Stiles coming into the confessional and telling him about what he thought about in the shower. Derek on his knees in front of him while the water ran down. Derek presses a hand to his hard dick and tries to keep quiet when the touch doesn’t help.

Stiles doesn’t know why he turns around while he’s jerking off, but he does and sees Derek. He tries to cover himself.

“What the fuck?” Stiles says to Derek.

Derek turns red, “I-I’m sorry. I was making sure everyone was gone and when I heard the shower running I wanted to see if it was just someone forgot to turn the water off then I saw you.”

“Well I’m here, so you can go,” Stiles says.

Derek turns, but looks back at Stiles, “Do you remember what you told me? About us...in the shower.”

Stiles swallows, “Y-yes.”

“What if...what if we made it come true?” Derek asks.

Stiles’ brain may have gone haywire for a moment, but he gets himself together.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea...you’re the one with the hang ups. I don’t want to have to listen to you tell me it’s wrong when you’re done,” Stiles says back.

Derek shakes his head, “No...no not wrong. My feelings haven’t changed. Breaking it off was a mistake.”

Stiles uncovers his hard cock and gives Derek a questioning look, “Last chance to back out.”

Derek rips his shirt off and toes his shoes off before his sweats and underwear are off and finally he’s taking his socks off. He walks into the shower and pushes Stiles up against the tiles and kisses him.

Stiles’ brain stops working again and luckily his mouth knows what to do. He fights for dominance, and it’s given to him. He puts his hands in Derek’s hair and pulls at the wet locks. Derek moans into his mouth.

Stiles breaks the kiss and pushes Derek down. Derek doesn’t go without kissing his way down Stiles’ body and when he’s level with Stiles’ hard cock he kisses his hips and nuzzles him.

“Touch me,” Stiles says.

Derek complies and Stiles moans when Derek’s hand is wrapping around his member. Derek’s hand is hot around him. He squeezes at the head making precome leak from the slit. His tongue comes out and leaks at the bead that is there.

Stiles moans and throws his head back. It hits the wall, but he doesn’t care.

Derek teases more, but Stiles pulls at his hair for him to stop and he does. He sucks Stiles into his mouth and Stiles hips jerk. The warm, wet mouth feels good. Derek licks at the head then he goes all the way down to the root. He doesn’t even gag.

Stiles breath hitches when he’s all the way down Derek’s throat. He looks at Derek, who’s looking up at him with eyes that have water drops on the eyelashes.

“Beautiful,” Stiles tells him.

Derek pulls back and wraps his hand around the base of Stiles’ cock. He licks up and down before deciding to go back to having Stiles all in his mouth. He sets a pace and it has Stiles melting into the wall.

Stiles warns he’s close, but that doesn’t stop Derek. He moves most of the way off and just licks at the head. Stiles blows his load into Derek’s mouth. Derek takes it all.

After coming Stiles isn’t sure what happens for a few seconds after. When he comes back Derek is standing up jerking off. Stiles tries to move a hand to help, but he can’t function yet, so he settles to watch Derek. Derek blows his load over his hand and Stiles' stomach. The water still running washes it away.

Derek moves in and kisses Stiles. Stiles wraps his arms around him keeping him close.

Derek is the one to break the kiss, but keeps their foreheads together.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers.

“Why?” Stiles asks back.

“I’m sorry I thought it was right to break up with you,” Derek replies.

Stiles kisses him, “It wasn’t a break up...we were just on a break. A very bad, teary break...but that’s all in the past.”

Derek laughs.

They clean themselves up in the shower and go their separate ways to get dressed. When Stiles is finished he waits by the door for Derek who finishes up closing the locker room for the night. They hold hands for a moment, but let go quickly.

When they reach the spot to go in different directions they just look at one another not knowing what to say.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Derek lamely says.

Stiles rolls his eyes, “You always say that.”

Derek blushes, “What else am I going to say?”

“I don’t know...something better than that,” Stiles replies.

Derek smirks, “I’ll write you bad poetry next time.”

Stiles laughs, “I would love a bad poem.”

Derek chuckles, “Tomorrow...I’ll have a really badly written one for you.”

Stiles smiles, “Can’t wait.’

* * *

After the blow job in the shower Stiles and Derek fall into an easy and fun pattern. At practice they’re only player and coach, but once the last player leaves the locker room they’re on one another. Derek sometimes calls Stiles into his office and with the door closed it looks like they’re just talking about something, but in reality Derek is trying to get Stiles hot and bothered. He succeeds sometimes and there are was one time when Stiles may have come in his pants without touching himself.

Lucky for them the next game is an away game that is far enough away that the team will be staying at a hotel for the night. The boys are bunked four to room like the retreat, but this time they got to choose whom they wanted to room with. Scott, Stiles, Isaac, and Danny choose each other just like the retreat and head to their room.

Like the retreat it has two beds, so it’s two to a bed. Now that Danny and Isaac are officially together they couldn’t be happier to be sharing a bed and Stiles lays down the rules for the night.

“Do not have sex with me and Scott right next to you. I do not need to hear that,” Stiles says, “Oh and no sex in the shower either.”

Danny rolls his eyes and Isaac blushes. Scott calls Allison soon after to tell her about the game.

Stiles takes out Wanda and Hobson from his bag and places them on his pillow.

“You have another one?” Danny asks.

“Yeah so...” Stiles replies.

“Well how’d you get that one?” Danny asks back.

Stiles shrugs, “Same as last time.”

“Derek? Is he like the worlds best claw machine player?” Danny says.

“Pretty much...Hobson was from when I broke my pinkie. After the hospital Derek took me to Denny’s and he won me him,” Stiles replies.

Danny chuckles, “What is with you naming your toys?”

“I don’t know...no reason,” Stiles says back. He’s a little hurt that Danny is making fun of him.

Stiles is saved from talking to Danny more about his questionable bedtime members when Derek texts him his room number and to come over when he can.

Stiles picks up Wanda and Hobson from the bed and says he’ll be back later before walking out of the room and over to Derek’s.

He knocks and waits for the door to open. Derek opens it with a smile on his face.

“You came quickly,” Derek says when he’s closing the door.

Stiles drops his two stuffed toys on the floor and presses Derek up against the door with a word. Derek kisses him back and pulls him closer.

When they break apart Derek still has a smile on his face, “Hello to you too.”

“I couldn’t wait to get out of my room. Thank you for saving me,” Stiles says.

Derek chuckles, “I saved you? From what?”

“Danny questioning me about my life. Well not my life just why I keep Wanda and Hobson,” Stiles replies.

“I like them. Who cares what Danny thinks,” Derek says and picks the two toys off the floor. He moves over to the bed and places them on the nightstand next to it.

“Come here,’ Derek says when he sits on the bed.

Stiles walks over and Derek grabs him close when he’s in arms reach. Stiles stands between Derek’s legs with his arms wrapped around the older man’s shoulders. Derek pulls his shirt up and kisses at his stomach making Stiles laugh because Derek’s scruff is tickling him while Derek kisses him.

Derek looks up at him, “You like that?”

Stiles nods with a smile.

Derek falls back onto the bed and brings Stiles with him, so that Stiles’ is laying on top of him. Derek nips at his lips playfully before going in to a real kiss. Stiles returns it and pushes his semi hard on into Derek’s making him moan.

Stiles rolls to the side and grabs at his shirt to get it off. Next to him Derek does the same. Once they’re shirtless they touch each other and go back to kissing one another. Derek’s hand moves down Stiles’ side to the waistband of his shorts and his fingers dip just below the band to touch more. Stiles’ hand is in Derek’s hair holding him in place as they kiss.

When it gets to be too much, Stiles breaks the kiss and lets Derek ravish his body with kisses, licks, and bites. Derek loves to kiss and bite his neck, which Stiles never complains about because it’s one of his weak spots.

With Derek’s hand playing at his waist Stiles pulls his shorts and underwear down, but not all the off, to let Derek play with more skin. Derek’s hand moves around to feel at the new skin exposed and even lightly trails his fingers down Stiles’s happy trail.

Stiles whines when Derek’s hand stops just before he’s dick. He pushes his hips up to try to get Derek to move further down, but Derek is teasing him and doesn’t go down to where Stiles wants him to.

“Off...clothes...all off,” comes Stiles’ broken sentence.

Derek pulls away from him and stands to take his sweats and underwear off. Stiles follows suit by taking his shorts and underwear the rest of the way off.

Derek moves, so he’s kneeling with legs on either side of Stiles’s body. Stiles looks up at him. His hands come up to move up Derek’s sides and Derek chuckles because it tickles.

“Who’s ticklish now?” Stiles jokingly says.

Derek leans down and kisses the smirk Stiles has off of him. Stiles wraps his arm around him not letting him get away. His other hand trails down to grab at Derek’s hard cock and gives him a brush of fingers. Derek groans from the touch.

“Wanted you all day. Couldn’t wait to be at the hotel,” Derek confesses into Stiles’s ear.

Stiles shutters, “Either could I.”

Derek takes his mouth with his and wraps his hand around Stiles’ hard cock. Stiles moans and bucks his hips. He gets his hand around Derek as well and they jerk each other off. Derek breaks their kiss and kisses a trail down Stiles’ neck to his shoulder. He bites down and sucks at the patch. He leaves a bruise on Stiles’ shoulder.

“Mine,” Derek says.

“Yours,” Stiles sighs out.

Derek lets go of Stiles’ hard cock and he hits Stiles’ hand away from his. He drops down letting their cocks rub together. He starts a rhythm rubbing his cock against Stiles’. Stiles gets with the plan and wraps a hand around both of their leaking members.

They’re both close and when Derek is ready to come he moves back he’s pace becomes erratic and he shoots over Stiles’ hand, cock, and stomach. Stiles’ uses the come to jerk himself and he releases all over himself as well.

Derek lays there panting into Stiles’ ear trying to recover. Stiles has his arm wrapped around Derek and is stroking his hand up and down Derek’s back in comfort.

When Derek regains his breath he moves off of Stiles just to lay down next to him.

“Can I stay the night here?” Stiles asks.

“Yes,” Derek quickly replies.

“Really?” Stiles asks back in shock.

“Yeah just you know...it was late when we got done going over game stuff, so you crashed on the floor rather than go back to your room and wake up your roomies for the night,” Derek says to him.

Stiles smiles and leans over to kiss him, “That’s exactly what happened.”

When they’re cleaned up and lying in bed Stiles takes Wanda and Hobson from the nightstand and places them under the covers next to him.

Derek moves behind Stiles and spoons up to him. He sees the two toys and smiles into Stiles’ shoulder.

“You really like them don’t you?” Derek asks.

Stiles turns to try to look at Derek, “They were given to me by someone special and even though we’ve had our problems they’re still going to be there for me. They’re a reminder that even if I’m alone I always have the love of...of you.”

Derek smiles again and moves down to kiss Stiles.

“I’ll always be there for you...always. Even when you wouldn’t talk to me I was there. You know Father Clark talked to me about you?” Derek says.

“He did?” Stiles replies.

Derek nods, “Yeah, said something about how you’re good at not taking stuff from anyone.”

Stiles smiles, “I may have used something against him so he would stop terrorizing me.”

“Oh yeah? What?” Derek asks.

“Just something that happened at his last parish,” Stiles replies.

“Tell me,” Derek says back.

Stiles shakes his head, “I shouldn’t...”

“Oh come on you know you want to,” Derek says and starts to kiss at his neck.

Stiles melts into the man, “Fine...but you didn’t hear from me.”

“Of course,” Derek replies.

“He had thing with a woman from his old parish...and they have a kid together. A daughter,” Stiles tells him.

“What? He has a kid?” Derek asks. He’s shocked.

“Yeah,” Stiles replies.

“Why didn’t you tell me this earlier? I could’ve had him off my back sooner!” Derek says.

Stiles shrugs, “Only found out at the end of last semester. It’s not like I knew all along.”

Derek kisses him, “Well I’m happy that he’s not terrorizing you anymore. I hated him doing it and I couldn’t say anything.”

Stiles pulls Derek down so he’s head is resting on his shoulder, “I have you now and that’s all that matters.”

Derek cuddles closer, “You have be forever.”

The next morning Stiles wakes up and smiles when he feels Derek still cuddled up to him. Derek had an arm around Stiles and a leg between his. Stiles had an arm thrown over Derek as well. 

Derek mumbled in his sleep and his arm tightened around him. Stiles rubbed his hand up and down his back before moving it to Derek’s head and rubbed his hand through his hair. Derek grumbled and moved his head to get more contact. His beard tickled Stiles’ chest making Stiles chuckle.

The ripples of Stiles’ body made Derek grumble again and open one eye to look at Stiles. He smiled when he saw that Stiles was still there and fully woke.

“Morning,” Stiles whispers.

“Mmm...morning,” Derek’s sleepily replies.

Derek moves up and gives him a kiss.

“Bla, morning breathe,” Stiles jokingly says.

Derek blows a raspberry on his cheek and Stiles laughs. Derek moves from bed and goes to the bathroom.

A few minutes later he’s back and kisses Stiles with his now clean mouth.

“Better?” Derek asks.

Stiles gives him a smile, “Much,” and pulls Derek down for another.

They lazily make out and Stiles presses his morning wood into Derek’s leg trying to get him to do something about it. Derek obliges and takes him in hand. Stiles doesn’t last long and comes over Derek’s hand. Derek jerks himself off after he’s done with Stiles and comes quickly over his hand as well.

Stiles winks at him and takes Derek’s hand that has both of their come on it into his mouth. He licks and sucks each finger until they’re clean. Derek just watches with wide eyes.

“All clean,” Stiles says when he’s done.

Derek bends over and kisses him tasting both of them in Stiles’ mouth.

There’s a knock on the door and Derek groans, but picks up his sweats before going over to answer the door.

Derek stands inside the open door and talks to whoever knocked. Stiles doesn’t hear much, but he hears something about breakfast, so he starts to get out of bed, but it creaks and Derek teases. Thankfully whoever is at the door doesn’t say anything about it.

Once the door is closed Derek turns to Stiles with a smirk on his face. Stiles has about three seconds before he’s being pushed over onto the bed with Derek on top of him and blowing raspberries over his neck making him laugh.

“Uncle! Uncle!” Stiles yells while he laughs.

Derek moves to sit up and looks down at him, “We have two hours before we have to on the bus back home...that was Greenburg asking about breakfast. We need to get cleaned up and you need to go back to your room before anyone sees you coming of mine.”

Stiles whines, “But I want to stay here. Your room is more fun than mine.”

“Can’t...have to get showered, get breakfast, and start waking everyone up to make sure they grab something to eat before we leave,” Derek explains.

Stiles groans, “Can I at least shower with you?”

Derek thinks a moment, “Fine...but only showering. No funny business.”

Stiles huffs, “Fine.”

They shower and Stiles tries to make it last as long as possible, but Derek won’t let him and soon they’re drying off. Stiles puts his clothes back on and grabs Wanda and Hobson to go back to his room. Derek stops him before he gets to the door and kisses him.

“I’ll see you on the bus,” Derek says.

Stiles sighs, “Yeah...see you on the bus.”

They kiss once more than Stiles is out the door and walking back to his room.

The boys give Stiles a hard time, but most of it is in good fun. Danny makes a joke about porn he saw once that was a player and coach and how it was really hot to watch the two go at in just their jock straps. Stiles rolls his eyes and keeps packing.

* * *

Back at school things were winding down for the end of the year. Teachers were giving their final few lessons, seniors were getting ready for prom, and the baseball team was getting ready for a three-day tournament. They weren’t in a league, so they didn’t play for a championship. The tournament was the next best thing to go to a championship game.

The team was practicing the same amount, but now they added Saturday practices. Stiles was little sad because he liked his one on one time with Derek. It started with them working on his fielding or hitting and ended in the locker room shower with one of them on their knees sucking the other off.

The final practice before the tournament ran late and Derek wasn’t in a good mood. He was nervous about the next three days. One of the players tried to ask him a question during practice and Derek had snapped at him. Once practice was over the team went straight home rather than hang out in the locker room.

Stiles lagged behind as usual and helped Derek clean up before heading to the locker room.

“Go home Stiles,” Derek says when they’re alone.

Stiles shakes his head, “No...I want to take some of your tension away.”

“Not tonight. I have to get everything ready for the tournament. I’ll see tomorrow,” Derek says trying to push him out the door.

Stiles stands his ground though and pushes Derek against the lockers behind him. He kisses Derek, but Derek pushes him off.

“Stop...I said not tonight,” Derek says and moves away from Stiles.

“Don’t shut me out...please,” Stiles says whispering the please.

When Derek turns to look at him he sees that he hurt Stiles. Stiles is standing there shoulders hunched over and looking like he might cry.

Derek goes over to him and pulls him into a hug, “I’m sorry...sorry. I don’t mean to hurt. You know that. Right?”

Stiles nods against his shoulder.

“I want to have time with you, but I really can’t tonight. I have to make sure everything is in order for tomorrow,” Derek tells him.

Stiles holds him closer, “I know...I’m sorry I’m being selfish.”

“No...no you’re not. You’re right I am tense,” Derek says back

Stiles moves his head and pulls Derek into a kiss. Derek kisses him back. They stand there, in the middle of the locker room, making out.

Stiles breaks away, “More?”

Derek kisses at his neck, “I want more...but we can’t. Tomorrow after the game we’ll have the hotel to spend time together. Promise.”

Stiles sighs and lets Derek do what he wants. If it were up to him Derek wouldn’t have to deal with the last minute details and would just give Stiles everything, but that’s not happening.

Derek moves away from his neck and goes to his mouth. Stiles gets one more kiss before Derek sadly pulls away.

“I’ll see you on the bus. 9 am, don’t be late,” Derek says.

Stiles nods and picks up his stuff. He leaves the locker room with a boner.

* * *

All the way to the tournament the team was talking about anything, but the game. Scott was telling Stiles how Allison was driving up with her roommate to watch the game tonight and after they were going to dinner in San Francisco where the hotel was. Derek was at the front of the bus going over batting order and the other teams possible pitcher for the day.

Stiles excused himself from sitting with Scott and walked up to the front of the bus to Derek.

“Hey,” Stiles says as he stands by Derek’s seat.

Derek looks up, “Hey, what’s up?”

“Nothing...um, do you want me to help you?” Stiles asks pointing at the game’s line up.

“Yeah, yeah that would be great,” Derek replies and moves over to let Stiles sit next to him.

Stiles takes the paper from Derek and looks it over. He crosses out and puts the names in a different order. He sighs and starts over again changing the order again.

“Who’s the pitcher?” Stiles asks.

Derek looks at the pitchers from the other team, “I don’t know. They have three starters, two are right handed, and the left-hander is usually their opener in tournaments. But he’s been having trouble with his shoulder so I don’t know if they’ll go to play him or save him if they advance.”

Stiles nods along with what Derek was saying, “Can we make two line ups and when we see who they’re warming up we can pick the right line up?”

Derek thinks about it, “I don’t know if that’s fair.”

“Oh come on how will they know if we have two line ups. It’s not like they’re in the dugout looking through our stuff,” Stiles replies.

Derek sighs, “I guess you’re right...fine make the two lineups.”

Stiles smiles happily and gets to work on making two lineups for the day.

When they arrived at the field the other team was thankfully already there, so they could see who was pitching. It was one of the right-handers and Derek may have thanked all the gods for it.

Stiles moved around the dugout getting ready for his usual sit in, in the dugout. He put his bag under the bench, took out his bat on the off chance he was going to be called to pitch hit.

Everyone else was out on the field stretching and warming up, so Stiles had the dugout to himself.

“I’m going to put you in the game,” Derek says to him when he walks by.

Stiles stares up at Derek, but Derek doesn’t look back at him as he walks away.

The game starts with the other team scoring twice in the first inning. Isaac is frustrated and throws his glove down when gets back in the dugout. Derek doesn’t say anything to him but kept his eye on the game.

The fourth inning brought the score to 4-1, the opposing team was in the lead. Derek was getting more frustrated as the game went on. The team wasn’t hitting like they usually did and Isaac was cracking under the pressure.

In the fifth inning Derek changes pitchers making Isaac benched for the rest of the game.

Isaac comes over to the bench and sighs hanging his head.

“It’s okay buddy,” Stiles says to him and rubs his shoulder.

“It’s not! I’m better than this!” Isaac says back.

“We all have bad days...come on our team will come back and we’ll get to the next round,” Stiles says.

Thankfully Stiles was right and they tied the game next time they were up.

The game went on and in the ninth the game was still tied, 4-4. Derek looks like he’s getting ready just in case they’re going to go into extra innings.

With two on, and one out Derek calls Stiles over.

“Yeah?” Stiles says when he’s next to him.

“Get your helmet and bat. You’re on deck,” Derek tells him.

“What? But...no I can’t. I’ll lose the game and everyone will hate me,” Stiles said back.

Derek turns to look at him, “You won’t. We’ve been working on this all season. You can do it...now get out there and warm up.”

Stiles grabs his helmet and places it on his head before grabbing his bat and walking into the warm up circle. He swallows heavily and looks out at everyone there before he swings a few times to get warmed up.

The batter before him strikes out. The two on base sigh as he walks off with his head hung low. Stiles pats him on the back as he walks by.

The announcer tells the crowd about the change in batters as Stiles steps up the plate.

He looks at Derek again and Derek signs to him to watch the ball. Stiles nods and gets into his stance. He lets the first pitch go by and it’s a strike. He sighs and shakes his head, but doesn’t let it affect him.

The next pitch is wild and the player on second easily steals third. Stiles smiles because now all he has to do is get a nice grounder in between two of the outfielders to get the guy on third to home and score ending the game.

He takes a deep breath and lets it out. The ball comes and Stiles swings. He makes contact and watches as the ball sails over the infield dropping behind the center fielder.

“Run!” Derek yells at him from the dugout.

Stiles shakes himself out of his trance and runs to first making it before the ball gets there. The guy on third makes it home scoring and the game is over. The team wins 4-5.

The team runs over to first and huddle around Stiles patting him on the back and hitting his head in excitement that he hit the winning run in.

Stiles gets his helmet off and looks up seeing Derek standing there smiling at him.

“Great game,” Derek says to him and hugs him quickly.

After the game the team is still joyed over the win and they’re celebrating in the locker room.

Derek comes in and quiets them, “Okay, okay guys...that was a great game, but don’t get too cocky. We have a game tomorrow at one. The plan for tonight is we leave here in half an hour. Rinse off here if you want, than we’re off to the hotel, we’re all checked in already thanks to Greenberg's dad. 4 to room like last time. Curfew is eleven and I will be checking rooms. Everyone has to be in their rooms at eleven, if you’re not you won’t be playing tomorrow. No excuses!”

After Derek’s speech the team went off in all directions to get ready for the ride to the hotel. Stiles took his uniform off and tucked it into his bag. His glove, hat, and helmet went next. Next to him Scott was texting with Allison about their plans for the night.

Stiles feels a hand on his back and looks up to see Derek smiling at him.

“Hey,” Stiles says.

Derek leans in to whisper in his ear, “Room 875, come by for dinner. I have a special meal planned for my MVP of the day.”

Stiles nods and smiles at Derek telling him what they’re night was going to be like.

Once at the hotel Stiles quickly puts his bag in his room that he’s sharing with his friends. He grabs a change of clothes, Wanda, and Hobson and is out the door before anyone could ask where he was going.

He takes the elevator up to the eighth floor and hops out when the elevator dings that it’s at the floor. He finds Derek’s room quickly and knocks on the door. There’s no answer, so he knocks again just in case Derek was in the bathroom and didn’t hear him. Again no one opens the door, so Stiles sits on the floor and waits for Derek to arrive.

When Derek gets to his room and sees Stiles sitting on the floor he smiles, “Hey, what are doing here so early?”

“You said you had a special dinner planned,” Stiles replies.

Derek chuckles, “I do...I didn’t know you were going to be here so fast. I thought I’d have more time.”

“I can come back later,” Stiles says and starts to get up.

“No! I mean, no, you can stay. I just might not be good company for like the first hour,” Derek replies and opens the door to his room.

“I can wait,” Stiles says walking into the room.

Derek drops his stuff on the coffee table and walks to the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Stiles moves over to the bed picking up the TV remote and turning the TV on. Derek comes out of the bathroom a few minutes later grabbing his bag from where he left it and went to the other side of the bed to sit down.

“What are you working on?” Stiles questions.

Derek looks up from his stuff, “Tomorrow’s game. I know for sure they’re using their left-hander. He has a good split pitch.”

Stiles nods, “Put Greenberg first. If he can get on base we’ll have a chance at scoring.”

Derek nods in agreement and puts the name down. Stiles goes back to watching TV putting his head on Derek’s shoulder and when Derek puts his arm around him he cuddles in more.

Stiles wasn’t really paying attention to what was on TV, so when Derek says he done Stiles quickly gets up and turns the TV off.

“Where are you going?” Derek asks when he sees Stiles standing by the bed.

“Uh, I don’t know,” Stiles says back and moves back onto the bed.

Derek laughs and moves to kiss him. Stiles smiles into the kiss and leans in a little to add pressure.

“Dinner?” Derek asks when he pulls back.

“Yes,” Stiles breathes out.

Derek moves away and goes over to the desk to see what the hotel has for room service. He doesn’t ask what Stiles wants and makes the call quickly to the room service desk to get dinner.

“Room service?” Stiles questions him.

Derek smiles, “Of course. You’re my MVP and you deserve a nice meal after your hard work.”

Stiles rolls his eyes, “I only hit the ball.”

“And won us the game,” Derek adds.

They laze on the bed and wait for their food to arrive. Stiles babbles about the upcoming summer break and how he can’t wait to be home. He’s going to get his father to help him with baseball, so next year he might actually play a game. Derek chuckles and says back that Stiles might to get to see more game time tomorrow. Stiles shakes his head and rolls his eyes because he knows that he won’t.

When the food arrives they move to get up from the bed, but since there’s only one desk chair Stiles sits on the end of the bed to eat his dinner. Derek ordered both of them steak with mashed potatoes and green beans.

Stiles’s mouth watered, “It smells so good!”

“Dig in,” Derek tells him.

Stiles takes the first bite of his steak and chews. He moans around his food because it tastes that good. Derek raises an eyebrow at him. Stiles just gives him a wink and smile back.

After dinner Derek puts the empty plates out in the hall and when he turns around he sees Stiles lying on the bed. His legs are dangling off the end and his arms were up over his head.

He walks over and stands in between Stiles’s legs. Stiles peers up at him from under his eyelashes and Derek bends over to kiss him. Stiles pulls him closer making Derek have to put a knee on the bed to keep his balance.

They move up on the bed to get more comfortable and relax into one another as they make out. Derek has a hand in Stiles’ hair while Stiles’ hand is holding him in place by his lower back.

Derek breaks away first and grabs at Stiles’ shirt to get it off. Once shirtless Derek moves down to kiss and lick at Stiles’ chest. He licks and plays with each of his nipples making Stiles moan and pant for more. Derek teases him with kisses at his waist and when he doesn’t move to take any more clothes off of Stiles, Stiles gets frustrated and pushes Derek off of him.

Stiles gets his revenge by teasing Derek by not taking his shirt off and using his hands to touch his sides and chest. Stiles kisses at Derek’s neck as his hands wandering up and down the man’s torso.

“Stop teasing,” Derek growls at him.

Stiles gives him a devilish smirk, “No you teased me and now I tease you.”

Derek groans in frustration. Stiles plays with him a little more before he gives in and stops teasing.

Derek quickly takes his shirt and pants leaving him in nothing but his boxer briefs. Stiles makes quick work of his shorts leaving him in his Superman briefs.

“Really?” Derek says with a chuckle when he sees Stiles’ underwear.

“What? I like superheroes,” Stiles replies.

Derek laughs more and pulls Stiles over him so he can get a kiss. They playfully nip at one another as they roll over. Derek ends up being on top and he holds down Stiles’ wrist to the bed. He’s beaming with a smile as he looks down at Stiles.

“What?” Stiles asks slightly embarrassed.

“Nothing...everything,” Derek answers and bends down to kiss Stiles more.

Stiles gets a hand free and places it on Derek’s covered ass to pull him closer. Their covered cocks rubbed against the cloth separating them from being fully touching and they moaned into one another’s mouths.

When Stiles gets his other hand free he brings it to touch Derek’s covered cock and groans moving his head to the side. Stiles doesn’t tease him too much more before he’s fingers creep into the band of Derek’s underwear and wrap around his cock.

Derek moves into Stiles’ hand getting the touch he wanted. Stiles lets Derek move in and out of his loosely wrapped fingers.

“Tighter...need more,” Derek breathes out.

Stiles’ hand wraps tighter around Derek’s cock and Derek cries out when the friction increases. His cock starts to leak. It makes the slide of Stiles’ hand easier and Derek soon is pushing in and out more. His breathing is rapid and he’s moaning loudly. Stiles tweaks his wrist just so and Derek is coming into his hand.

Derek breathing slowly comes down from his high. Stiles is lazily stroking himself with his hand that was covered in Derek’s come. With his breathing back Derek pulls Stiles’ hand from out of his underwear and takes it in his. He brings the hand up to his mouth and licks at it. The light taste of his come on Stiles’ fingers isn’t enough, so he moves and drapes himself over Stiles’ legs.

He pulls down the band of Stiles’ underwear so it’s just under his balls. He takes Stiles’ leaking cock in hand and takes it down in one swallow. Stiles bucks up hitting the back of Derek’s throat and Derek just takes it.

Derek slowly moves back up and licks at the head making Stiles leak more pre come. He has a hand wrapped around the base and when he licks down and back up he gets the slight taste of his come and Stiles’ taste in his mouth. He can’t get enough and licks all around the head and down to his fingers.

Stiles groans, “Not going to last.”

Derek’s hand tightens his hand around the base of Stiles’ cock to delay his orgasm from coming. Stiles groaned because he was close, but Derek decided to delay it

“Let me come...please,” Stiles whines.

Derek takes him back in his mouth and releases his grip completely from around the base of Stiles. Stiles comes with a groan and can barely feel Derek swallowing around the head to milk out the last drops of Stiles’ come.

When Stiles comes around Derek is there laying next to him with an arm around his chest and the other propping up his head.

“Hey...welcome back,” Derek softly says when he sees that Stiles is back from his high.

“Hmm,” Stiles replies. He leans over and tries to kiss Derek’s mouth, but ends up kissing his chin.

Derek moves and takes Stiles with him letting him cuddle onto his chest. They lay cuddled together, but pull apart when Derek’s phone goes off.

Derek looks at it and sighs, “I have to do rounds. I’ll try to be quick.”

Stiles grabs him before he can get away and pulls him down to give him a kiss, “I’ll be waiting here for you.”

Derek smiles and kisses him once more. Stiles lies on the bed and watches Derek grab his clothes and pulls them on. He even pouts when all of the skin is covered again.

“I’ll be quick...and when I return no more clothes for the rest of the night,” Derek says and walks out the door.

* * *

The game the next day was easier than the game the previous day. They were up by four runs when Derek pulled the center fielder, Myers, out and put Stiles in to play the rest of the game. Stiles looked like a deer in headlights the first few minutes on the field, but once he got use to playing he calmed down and got into it.

They won their game putting them into the finals for the next day.

That night the team celebrated their win together before they all headed off to hang out with each other or their families that were there. Stiles ended up hanging out in his room by himself since Derek wanted the night to get ready for their last game, Scott went out with his mom, and Isaac and Danny had gone out together. 

He had called his father to let him know that they had won and tomorrow they would be playing in the final. His father said he push things around and come to the game. Stiles smiled at that and made a lame argument about his father coming since he was only going to be sitting on the bench. John argued back that it was a big deal and who cared that Stiles was sitting on the bench he was coming that was it. Stiles just shook his head and finally said okay.

The game the next day was at four, so they were out of the hotel at two and at the field twenty minutes later. In the locker room they joked as they got their uniforms on and their stuff ready for the game.

When Derek came in he stood in the middle of the room and everyone quieted down.

“We’re in the final! I have to say this is great and I’m proud of you for getting this far. Each of you have played a role in getting us here...so enough with the mushy stuff the line up to do does have a couple of changes. Starting pitcher is Jones and today starting out in center field is Stilinski. I’ll put the batting order up so you can take a look at it...I want everyone on the field warming up in ten!” Derek tells the team and walks away.

The whole team erupts when Derek walks out. Their starting center fielder sends death glares at Stiles and his friends do the same. Stiles is in shock that Derek wants him to start.

“Dude, congrats!” Scott says to Stiles and slaps him on the back.

Stiles shakes his head, “I can’t do it...I’m going to tell Derek to change it back.”

“No way...you’ve worked hard to get to play!” Scott replies.

“But everyone is giving me like death stares. I can’t play under pressure,” Stiles says back.

Scott shakes his head in disagreement, “It’ll be fine! Derek knows what he’s doing.”

“I don’t think he does,” Stiles mumbles.

When they go out to the field Derek is in the dugout looking stuff over. Stiles walks over to him to tell him to change the lineup.

“Hey Stiles, ready for the game?” Derek asks.

Stiles shakes his head, “I don’t want to start.”

Derek looks at him in shock, “What are you talking about? We’ve worked hard all season for this. You’re ready.”

“I’m not! The guys in the locker room were staring me down like they wanted to kill me. They don’t think I’m ready...and I know I’m not. Please put me on the bench,” Stiles argues.

Derek puts a hand on Stiles’ shoulder, “You’re ready. I know it. If I wasn’t sure you were I wouldn’t have put you in as a starter. We’ve worked for this all season and now you’re going to show everyone what we’ve been working. I know you’re going to go out there and kick ass.”

Stiles smirks, “You said ass.”

Derek rolls his eye, “That’s all you took from that?”

“You believe in me and you know I can do it,” Stiles replies.

Derek pats him on the shoulder, “That’s my boy...now get out there and start warming up! The game starts in twenty.”

Stiles gives Derek one more smile and runs out to the field to go stretch and throw the ball around with Scott.

When the game starts Stiles is in the outfield with the two other players, Winston and Thompson, waiting for the ball to be hit their way. The ball doesn’t come to them during the first inning and Stiles is relieved.

The next few innings are uneventful as well. The other team is a good if not better than them and no one can score on each other.

The fifth inning comes and Stiles thinks it’ll be another boring inning, but then the ball is hit and it’s coming to the outfield.

“I got it!” Stiles yells to the two others, but they seem to still not be happy he’s out there with them, so Winston from left field runs over and pushes Stiles out of the way and calls for it. It lands in his glove and the player is out.

Stiles grumbles, “I fucking called it!”

Winston doesn’t look back at him as he walks back to his spot. Stiles sighs and moves back as well.

The rest of the inning the balls are hit into grounders and it’s over quickly. When the get back into the dugout Stiles sees Derek go over to Winston and yells at him about taking the play away from Stiles. When he’s done being chewed out he goes over to his friends and doesn’t say anything to Stiles.

Stiles ends up at bat before the inning is out when two get on base and two more get out. He steps up to the plate with a smile. He knows all he has to do it hit the ball to the slight left in the outfield and they can score.

He doesn’t swing at the first two pitches, but it’s okay because they both end up as balls. The next pitch comes and he swings, but it fouls off to the right. It doesn’t get to him and he just gets ready for the next pitch.

The next pitch comes and he hits it making it fly into the outfield and while he’s running Stiles thinks that maybe it’ll be a homerun. Sadly he’s wish isn’t true when the right fielder jumps and catches the ball to end the inning.

In the eighth the opposing team scores a run. Derek changes pitchers. Stiles stands in the outfield by himself as they wait for the new pitcher to warm up. Scott turns and waves at him from second base. When the pitcher is ready the game starts again and the inning ends quickly. The score is 1-0.

When the team is up they once again two on base and the next strikes out. Scott is up and he hits the ball perfectly to score a run to tie the game. The next two batters strikeout to end the inning and leaving the game tied.

The ninth, and hopefully final inning, starts with a ball coming to Stiles again. He calls for it and this time catches it without anyone coming to block him from getting it. He smiles over at Derek when he throws it to Scott to throw it to the pitcher.

They get two on base, but Derek doesn’t look too worried. The pitcher on the mound talks to Danny for a minute and then Danny’s back behind the plate giving the signal for the next pitch. The batter swings for it and it sails up. Danny throws his mask off and catches the ball with a smirk to the batter. The batter walks to the dugout in defeat.

When the next batter comes up they strike out ending the first half of the inning.

Stiles is the first up to bat in the inning. He gets on base and the crowd cheers. The next batter bunts getting Stiles to second making it easier for him to score the winning run. They’ve got one out, but it’s okay.

The next batter gets out as well making the team nervous. They’ll be going into extra innings if they don’t score. The opposing team calls a timeout. The coach comes out to talk to the pitcher and catcher before going back to his dugout to watch the game.

When everyone is back in position the pitcher gives a nod to the catcher and throws the ball. The batter for Stiles’ team swings and the ball goes right to the end of the field making the outfielders run for it, but it drops before they can get to it.

Stiles runs to third and he’s being waved to home where he scores easily and the game is over. The crowd goes nuts and the team is out of the dugout running to Stiles and hitting him on the head before crowding around the player that just won them the game and the tournament.

Derek high fives and hugs his team as they celebrate on the field. At one point Stiles almost kissed Derek as they had a quick hug, but he pulls himself away before it could happen.

There is an awards ceremony on the field and the trophy for winning the whole tournament is handed over to Derek. He kisses it before he hands it off to the boys who take it over to the crowd who cheer when the see it.

After the game the energy in the locker room is crazy and the boys are all running around and making fools of themselves. Some how bottles of sparkling cider have made their way into the locker room. The boys take them and start shaking them up and opening them to pour on their teammates.

“Hey, hey listen up!” Danny yells at the team.

They look up at him and he smiles before he continues, “Why are we wasting the sparkling cider on ourselves when we should dump it on the coach!”

The team cheers and the rest of the bottles are soon in hands, but not opened waiting for Derek to come in.

When Derek finally does walk into the locker room with a huge smile on his face the team shakes their bottles and opens them onto Derek. He laughs as he gets wet from the attack and the boys all scream and cheer for their coach.

When the last bottle is emptied and Derek is soaked with sparkling cider and the boys have quieted he makes his big victory speech.

“You guys rocked it! You all worked so hard this year and I can’t be happier with the results! Tonight we celebrate!” Derek yells through room and everyone cheers.

He gives them the run down of getting showered and dressed before getting on the bus because they will not be going on the bus sticky from the sparkling cider attacks. Everyone nods and start to peel off their uniforms heading for the showers.

Stiles walks up to Derek with a smile and Derek smiles back at him.

“I think I might just rinse off here before getting to the hotel because the shower there has more privacy...” Stiles hints to Derek.

Derek smiles, “Hmm, and I think the shower in your room has bad water pressure, so you should come to my room to make sure you get extra clean.”

“Hmm, I just might,” Stiles says with a wink.

“I’ll see you later,” Derek says back.

Stiles nods and then moves over to his stuff. He finds a plastic bag and puts his wet uniform in it before he heads to the showers to rinse off. The showers are full but everyone is joking with each other. Stiles finds an empty stall and moves into it without talking to anyone.

The water runs cold when he first turns it on making him shiver, but it warms up quickly. He quickly cleans himself off and moves out of the shower again not wanting to take long just in case someone is waiting.

When everyone is clean and in new clothes they board the bus to go back to the hotel. Some of the boys still had family there, so they were going to out with them while others were going to go out together to celebrate the win. Stiles had seen his father after the game and said he was going out with the team, so he wasn’t going to be able to go to dinner with him. He felt bad lying to his dad after everything, but he really wanted to celebrate the win with Derek.

Back at the hotel everyone ran up to their rooms. Scott changed quickly and was back out the door to go meet Allison. Isaac and Danny were hinting at Stiles leaving the room as well and he got it, so he quickly picked up some clothes and his two trusty stuffed friends and ran out the door to Derek’s room.

Stiles barely knocked once when the door to Derek’s room opened and Derek was standing there with a huge smile on his face.

“Hey,” Stiles lamely greeted him as he entered.

Derek takes him into arms before he drops anything and kisses down his neck.

“O-oh well then,” Stiles says in surprise.

Derek moves up to his mouth and gives him a hard kiss before pulling back, “You were great out there today...I knew you could do it.”

Stiles gives him a smile, “Yeah...yeah I did. Thanks for believing in me.”

Derek kisses him again than fully pulls away from him, “I hear that you still need to shower,” and he winks at Stiles.

Stiles laughs, “That is the lamest pick up ever.”

“So you don’t want to get naked with me in the shower? Because I can totally take my shower by myself,” Derek teases back.

“I never said that!” Stiles cries and runs over to the bathroom with his hands still full with clothes and Wanda and Hobson.

Derek laughs behind him and takes the clothes and toys out of Stiles’ hands and places them on the desk in the room. With his hands free Stiles moves into the bathroom and starts the shower. He strips out of his clothes and turns around when he hears Derek growl.

“You’re mine tonight,” Derek says stalking over to Stiles. He pulls Stiles to him and bites down on his shoulder. Stiles groans from the bite.

“Clothes off,” Stiles says and pulls at Derek’s shirt. Derek gets his shirt off and slides his pants and underwear off quickly.

Stiles kisses at Derek’s neck and his hands roam over his back and his sides. Derek grabs at Stiles’ ass and pulls him up against him grinding their half hard cocks together.

“S-shower now,” Stiles stutters out as Derek keeps grinding against him.

Derek pulls away letting Stiles turn around and get in the shower. Derek quickly follows and shuts the curtain behind him. Stiles’ hands are on Derek the moment he steps into the shower and he presses himself into the man.

They kiss and touch each other as the water runs down them. Derek’s hands are in Stiles’ hair making it stick up. Stiles has one hand on Derek’s waist and the other is slipping lower to his ass.

Derek pulls his hand away from Stiles’ hair and grabs at Stiles’ wrist making him tense. But Derek just puts Stiles’ hand on his ass. Stiles gets with the program lets his hand touch and squeeze at the new area. His finger slips into Derek’s crack and he lets it trail down lightly touching at Derek’s hole. Derek moans from the touch.

“I want you,” Derek breathes into his neck.

“Yes...yes me too. Want all of you,” Stiles replies.

They touch and nip at each other in the shower, but don’t go any further. When they’re clean they get out and dry off before getting into bed. Derek goes to his bag for a moment to grab something and when he gets in bed he shows Stiles a condom and lube.

Stiles’ eyes go big and Derek touches his cheek, “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to...I just thought...”

Stiles nods, “No...yeah. I want.”

Derek smiles and leans down to kiss him, “Okay...just tell me if I do something you don’t want.”

Stiles nods again.

They slowly touch and make out. Derek teases Stiles with his fingers on his thighs and cock. Stiles growls at him for being a tease and he surprises Derek when he flips them over. Derek smiles up at Stiles who’s sitting on him.

Derek moves his hips and his cock slides along Stiles’ ass. Stiles likes the feeling and he moves to get more. Derek stops him with hands on his hips.

“Come here,” Derek says and pulls Stiles by the neck to come down to kiss him.

Stiles is distracted from the kiss and Derek flips them back over again, so now he’s over Stiles. His hand trails its way down to Stiles’ ass and his finger moves to play at his hole. He doesn’t push in, but rubs around the tight ring. The touch makes Stiles whine and move to get more.

“More...please,” Stiles whines out as he moves to get Derek’s finger to touch him further.

Derek smiles at him, “Only because you asked so nicely.”

Derek flips Stiles onto his front and kisses down his back. He pauses for a moment at the top of Stiles’ ass, kissing there once then his tongue comes out and licks down Stiles’ crack. Stiles groans and wiggles his hips. Derek stops him from moving with his hands pressing his hips down onto the bed.

Derek uses his tongue to tease Stiles’ hole. He makes a point and lightly presses into the tight ring. He comes back from pressing in and flattens his tongue to make a long swipe at the hole. Stiles moans and presses his ass back to get more of the feeling.

Stiles is out of it and doesn’t notice when Derek moves to grab the lube. He’s lost in the feeling of Derek’s tongue, so when a finger is added he gasps.

“Easy...it’s okay. Just breathe,” Derek whispers to him.

Stiles does as told and Derek’s finger presses in slowly. Stiles rocks back onto it as it fills him. Once it’s all the way in Derek pauses there and waits for Stiles to get use to it. Stiles doesn’t want to waste anymore time and rocks back onto it.

Derek lets him move for a few seconds, than he’s pulling his finger out. Stiles whines from the movement trying to get it back in, but Derek doesn’t leave him empty for long as he quickly pushes his finger back in.

A second finger is added when Derek feels Stiles is ready. Stiles grunts from being filled with two fingers.

“Feels...good, so full,” Stiles pants out.

Derek rubs at his lower back, “Just wait until it’s my cock in there,” and he presses in fast making Stiles yell out in surprise.

When a third finger is added, Derek does it slowly. Stiles takes all three like it’s nothing and Derek smiles to himself.

“Almost ready for me,” Derek says to him.

“I am ready for you,” Stiles mumbles into the pillow his head is laying on.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Derek replies.

“You’re not...you won’t,” Stiles says and grabs at Derek’s free hand bringing it to his mouth and kisses it

When Derek feels Stiles is stretched enough he pulls his fingers out of him and wipes his fingers on the sheet. He grabs the condom and rips the packet open. Stiles turns over and watches him.

Derek moves between Stiles’ spread legs and with one hand he grabs at his cock bringing it to Stiles’ hole. He presses the head of his cock to Stiles and he watches at the hole stretches around him. He feels Stiles tense up.

“It’s okay...relax,” Derek says and moves down to kiss his temple.

Stiles breathes through his nose and tries to relax, but it’s hard. Derek doesn’t move until he’s sure Stiles is relaxed enough.

Derek moves again and the head of his cock slides in. He breathes out because Stiles is tight around him. He grabs at Stiles’ hips with both hands as he slides the rest of the way in and when he’s all the way he just sits there.

“You’re so tight,” he breathes into Stiles’ ear.

Stiles rolls his hips, “Feel so good.”

Derek kisses at his shoulder and pulls out. He goes slow, but Stiles is impatient and he moves his hips to take Derek in faster.

Derek smiles and the next time he pushes back in he does so fast enough that it takes Stiles’ breath away for a second. He doesn’t play around anymore and soon he’s pace picks up and he’s hitting against Stiles’ prostate.

Stiles moans out when Derek decides it’ll be fun to just rub the head of his cock against his prostate. He tries to tell Derek to quit teasing, but can’t.

Derek wraps a hand around Stiles’ cock and starts to stroke him as he thrusts in and out. Stiles is close and he can’t hold back when he comes all over his stomach and Derek’s hand. Derek comes a moment later and falls onto him.

Stiles’ brain doesn’t process what’s going on, but he feels Derek pulling out and he whines from the lost. Derek kisses his cheek as he moves away from the bed.

When Derek returns he quickly cleans Stiles up and when the boy grabs for him he falls into his arms. Stiles nuzzles into his neck and holds onto him.

“You okay?” Derek asks.

Stiles can only nod his reply.

Derek runs his fingers through Stiles’ hair as they lay there. At some point Derek thinks Stiles may have fallen asleep, but when he looks down he sees Stiles’ eyes open.

“Do you want to turn the TV on?” Derek asks.

“No...just want you,” Stiles replies.

“You have me,” Derek says and tightens his hold on him.

“Do you know there’s a list of Pope’s who had sex?” Stiles randomly asks.

Derek looks at him, “There is?”

“Yeah, most of them are from like way back in the day. I found it one day when I was trying to find reasons for you to sleep with me,” Stiles tells him.

Derek chuckles, “You didn’t have to find a way for me to sleep with you. I’ve wanted to...for a long time.”

“Then why were you a jerk to me for so long?” Stiles questions.

Derek sighs, “I had some things to work out...I’ve told you before if I had the choose I would’ve been with you from the beginning.”

“I know,” Stiles says.

“Hey, don’t be so sad. You have me now,” Derek says.

“For how long?” Stiles asks

Derek smiles and kisses his nose, “As long as you’ll have me.”

* * *

Epilogue

When the end of the school year came Stiles was thrown into finals. He and Derek hadn’t had much time together, so when finals were over Stiles texted Derek to see if he wanted to celebrate.

They ended up at their usual spot, the dugout. Derek was already there when Stiles arrived.

“Hey babe,” Stiles greets him and kisses him.

“Hey,” Derek says back.

“I brought you something for the end of the year,” Stiles says and takes out a badly wrapped present.

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” Derek says looking at the present.

“Open it,” Stiles urges him on.

Derek sighs, but smiles as he opens it and finds Hobson, “Hobson? Why are you giving him to me?”

“Well, I’m not going to be here for the summer and I know getting to Beacon Hills will be hard, so...you know, Hobson will keep you company while I’m not here,” Stiles tells him.

“I...I can’t take him,” Derek says and tries to give him back to Stiles.

Stiles pushes the toy back to him, “Please...I’ll have Wanda to keep me company.”

“No you don’t understand. I’m not going to be here next year...I took a new job-” Derek starts to tell Stiles, but he gets cut off.

“What do you mean you’re not going to be here next year? Where are you going?” Stiles cries getting himself worked up.

“Calm down. I’m, uh, I’m changing religions...well not really, just I’m not going to be a Catholic priest anymore. I’m moving to the Episcopal church,” Derek tells him, “And my new church is, um, not here, but in, uh, in Beacon Hills.”

“You asshole! I hate you! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Stiles says back. He’s smiling at the new information.

Derek shrugs, “I was going to, but finals came and you were busy.”

Stiles kisses him, “I get to see you this summer then?”

“Yeah...hopefully. I’m moving in a week to my new place,” Derek replies.

“So I can help you move? I mean we’ll be all sweaty after moving all those boxes and stuff,” Stiles says and touches Derek’s thigh as he talks.

Derek smiles, “Yeah...we’ll have to get all cleaned up just to dirty again.”

Stiles laughs, “I can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I know this is a long one. 
> 
> This was written for NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month). I did finish this in a month and it's taken me this long to post it because I want to correct any of my mistakes which I know I probably didn't catch them all, but hey I did fix some stuff that was noticeable to me.
> 
> I am not Catholic, so some things are not accurate. I do have some family that is Catholic, so I've based all things about the church from what they have told me/what I've experience the many times I've gone to church with them.
> 
> The original post/idea was from boobyfinstock, but has since changed their name or has left tumblr. I am not sure and it makes me VERY sad. All credit for the story goes to them. If you know what their name on tumblr is or what has happened to them please let me know! Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [tumblr](http://itsalldereksfault.tumblr.com/)


End file.
